Mi Verdadera Identidad
by Zilia K
Summary: UA Ella... una joven y talentosa agente de detectives. El… un guapísimo novato recién ingresado a la academia, ¿Qué sucederá cuando los caminos de ambos se crucen? Zelink.
1. Malos comienzos

Bueno antes de empezar quiero decir que este fic es un universo alterno, por lo que en esencia la temática de la historia se aleja completamente a lo que es en realidad el juego de Zelda, pero los personas serán todos en su mayoría, si es que no lo son todos XD del juego, y como ya deben de suponer los protagonistas de la historia serán la princesa Zelda y nuestro queridísimo héroe Link, claro que aquí ellos tomarán un papel muy diferente al que están acostumbrados.

He decidido reeditar esta historia por dos razones, una porque no me acuerdo que diantres era lo que había escrito XD! Y así aprovecho de ponerme al día y dos… porque de lo que me viene a la mente estaba algo rara algunas partes, así que modificaré un poco la historia para avanzar algo más rápido, sino el fic tendrá como 50 capis XD!

**Advertencia: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son creación de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo escribo esto a modo de diversión,**

Y sin más interrupciones, los dejo con el prólogo.

**.-.-.-. Mi Verdadera Identidad .-.-.-.**

**.-.-. Prólogo: Malos comienzos.-.-.**

"_La famosa organización contra el crimen organizado en la cuidad de Hyrule esta admitiendo a nuevos reclutas, si desean pertenecer a esta prestigiosa unidad no lo pienses ni un minuto más, sólo deben llenar un simple formulario con sus datos personales y pasar algunas simples pruebas, en las que se evaluaran sus condiciones físicas y mentales._

_Los interesados deben acercarse hasta nuestra secretaria, y recuerden, esta oportunidad sólo se da una vez cada cinco años, por lo que no lo piensen dos veces y postulen._

_Para más información llamar a …"_

Él arrugó el folleto, ya había leído lo suficiente, se detuvo justo a la mitad del puente que estaba cruzando y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el papel doblado hacia el río que se movilizaba bajo él y observó con aburrimiento como la corriente se llevaba la hoja de papel.

- Que pereza -dijo apoyando sus codos sobre el barandal del puente.

Se mantuvo así, mirando el horizonte, dejando que el tiempo simplemente pasara.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y junto con él, el día que se extinguía. Las nubes adquirían bellos colores rosas y anaranjados producto del ocaso, el atardecer era un verdadero espectáculo, pero el chico no lo notó, su mente estaba divagando entre lo complejo de su situación actual y un inesperado futuro.

- Siempre es lo mismo –murmuró suspirando– _no quiero hacerlo, pero es una orden –_pensó resignándose.

- Vamos, camina –la voz arisca de un hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Disimuló no haber escuchado nada y se mantuvo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba, poniendo especial atención a los pasos que se acercaban, pudo sentir el momento en que dos personas pasaron junto a él, ignorándolo por completo.

- Más rápido –insistió nuevamente el hombre cuando ya se encontraba al otro extremo del puente.

Observó al tipo que antes había escuchado, ahora caminaba por la acera, pero no iba solo, delante de él iba una joven de cabello largo y claro, desde donde se encontraba no podía ver el rostro de ninguno de los dos, pero si pudo notar el sospechoso objeto que el sujeto traía en su mano derecha, manteniéndolo apoyado en la espalda de ella.

- Eso no es algo que se vea todos los días –dijo enderezándose y comenzando a caminar.

Sin que el hombre ni la chica lo notaran comenzó a seguirlos a una prudente distancia, avanzó unas cuantas cuadras hasta que vio que el sujeto empujaba a la muchacha para que entrara a una especie de callejón.

Se detuvo frente a la pared del fondo, aún podía sentir el arma tras su espalda, pero aún así parecía tranquila, algo que le era notoriamente molesto a aquel amenazante individuo.

- Se acabó chiquilla… date la vuelta –le ordenó.

Ella giró, obedeciendo y sin mirar al hombre le dijo...

- El único que está acabado aquí eres tú.

El sujeto apoyo la boca del revólver sobre la frente de la joven y avanzó un paso para acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba. La chica retrocedió instintivamente, topándose contra la dura pared a sus espaldas, en estas circunstancias no era conveniente realizar ningún movimiento.

- Dime donde se encuentra y tal vez te deje vivir –le dijo como última opción.

A pesar de sus amenazantes palabras y de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba ella permaneció tranquila, como si el control de aquella situación se encontrara en sus manos.

- Lo lamento, pero no puedo hacerlo –levantó su mirada, aquella clara determinación se clavó en los oscuros ojos de él.

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos… es una verdadera lástima que tengan que apagarse –le comentó comenzando a presionar el gatillo.

- _Eso es lo que crees -_pensó al tiempo que empuñaba su mano derecha, el tiempo para los juegos había expirado.

- ¡ALTO!

El grito del joven llamó la atención de los dos involucrados, era evidente que ninguno de los dos esperaba que alguien más se entrometiera en esa situación.

Instintivamente el sujeto apartó bruscamente a la chica de la pared, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cuello y el revolver aún apoyado sobre el cráneo de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntó alterado, mirando al joven que acababa de intervenir.

- Suéltala –le dijo comenzando a avanzar con una curiosa determinación.

- Lárgate de aquí niñito… este… no es tu problema –esta vez era ella la que hacía uso de la palabra aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que el brazo del hombre sobre su cuello le impedía respirar con normalidad.

- _¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decirme niñito? –S_e preguntó confundido y un tanto molesto ¿Qué acaso no la estaba ayudando? ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento era ese?, pero a pesar de eso no se movió del lugar– Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estabas en aprietos –ahora su atención estaba puesta en la rubia y en su desafiante mirada– _esa chica se cree muy valiente, pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo delicada que es su situación actual._

_-_ Se acabó, los dos van a morir –el hombre estaba perdiendo su paciencia y ahora amenazaba con presionar el gatillo– a menos que la señorita se retracte respecto del asunto que ya le planteé.

Pero ella guardó silencio.

- ¡Responde! –Gritó ahorcándola aún más con su brazo.

Aprovechó los escasos segundos en el que el hombre desvió su mirada para poner absoluta atención a su prisionera para comenzar a correr hacia ellos. El sujeto lo vio acercarse y producto de su desesperación apartó la pistola del cráneo de la rubia para poder apuntar hacia su nuevo objetivo.

- _Maldición –_fue lo único que se le pasó por a mente al ver como el hombre presionaba finalmente del gatillo.

Tenía que hacer algo o ese extraño chiquillo saldría herido, pero para sorpresa de ella y de su captor, el joven esquivó aquella bala con una facilidad impresionante.

- Eso tuvo que ser un milagro –el hombre aún no se convencía y en medio de la confusión volvió a disparar.

Pero no era así, el milagro del que hablaba el sujeto no era real, las posibilidades para que un francotirador no diera en el blanco eran casi nulas.

- _Ese chico, no es un civil común y corriente –_pensó observando en el rostro del joven una distraída sonrisa, como si estar involucrado en un tiroteo fuera de lo más normal.

- ¡Vaya!, pero que les parece, creo que tu puntería no es muy buena –alardeó sonriente, en verdad se estaba divirtiendo viendo la cara de frustración del sujeto– más suerte para la próxima.

- Pierde cuidado, no volveré a fallar –agregó furioso, aumentando la fuerza de su agarre sin percatarse de ello.

Volvió a disparar una, dos y tres veces seguidas, pero ninguna de las balas dieron al blanco, el misterioso chico de ojos azules las había esquivado.

- _Maldito _-pensó tratando inútilmente de acertar a su objetivo– _no puede ser, nunca había fallado un tiro, esto no puede estar pasando._

Le faltaba el aire, el agarre del que era prisionera no la dejaba respirar e inútilmente trataba de apartar el brazo del sujeto, pero al no conseguirlo una desagradable idea se le vino a la mente y sin detenerse a analizarla actuó mordiendo el brazo de su atacante, quien inmediatamente la liberó.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Le gritó apuntando su arma hacia ella.

El joven se encontraba a unos dos metros de distancia, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso más, cualquier error y el hombre mandaría a esa desconocida al otro mundo.

- Idiota.

La verdad es que el atrevido movimiento que ella realizó los tomó por sorpresa. Con una agilidad impresionante acertó una fuerte patada en el brazo antes de que el sujeto pudiera siquiera reaccionar haciendo que el revólver saliera disparado hacia arriba.

- Maldita -murmuró sosteniendo su propio brazo, le dolía más de la cuenta y comenzaba a hincharse– _no puede tener tanta fuerza_.

Pero la joven aún no terminaba. Con la misma rapidez volvió a golpearlo ahora haciendo uso de su codo, impulsando su brazo con la mano que tenía libre, dejando sin aire al sujeto, que instintivamente se inclinó hacia delante sólo para luego recibir la patada ascendente con la que ella finalizó el ataque, la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente un poco antes de que el hombre fuera a estrellarse contra el duro pavimento.

- Fin del juego –agregó al tiempo que atrapaba el arma que en esos momentos venía de bajada, después de una larga subida producto de la primera patada de la joven.

- Increíble –parecía muy sorprendido, toda había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera había alcanzado a reaccionar.

- Te lo dije, no necesitaba de tu ayuda –agregó intercambiando por primera vez una mirada con el muchacho– sé cuidarme sola.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –Aún no salía de su sorpresa y no pudo contener su curiosidad.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –le respondió al tiempo que esposaba al hombre inconsciente- … ¿No deberías irte a tu casa? tu madre debe estar preocupada.

- ¡Oye no soy ningún niñito como tú crees! –La miró enfadado, al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos, de manera arrogante- Además -hizo una pausa para mirarla con más detenimiento- estoy seguro que tengo más edad que tú.

- No me digas –en realidad no parecía muy interesada en discutir el hecho.

- ¿Eres policía, verdad? –Le preguntó siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de ella– digo… una chica normal no sabría pelear de esa forma, ni mucho menos cargaría con una esposa.

- Eres un genio, Einstein –agregó en un tono sarcástico– ahora… ¿Por qué no te largas?

- Si claro, me iré… y… siéndote sincero, espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos –estaba un tanto incómodo con la poca "comunicación" que lograba formarse entre ellos, en realidad ella actuaba muy distante y hasta algo mordaz, quizás era producto de su trabajo o simplemente era así, pero fuera lo que fuera no se detendría a meditar aquella situación.

- Eso espero –susurró por lo bajo observando como el joven rubio se alejaba.

Él tampoco era quien decía ser, a ella no podía engañarla, pero independiente de cual fuera su origen era muy improbable que volvieran a encontrarse, así que fuera cual fuera su verdadera identidad para ella sería un misterio.

_-_Ah, por cierto… de nada –agregó antes de dar la vuelta apartándose del callejón, perdiéndose de vista.

- Gracias –murmuró cuando los pasos del joven se perdieron en la lejanía, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa– muchas gracias…

Debía reconocerlo, él la había ayudado de una forma u otra.

* * *

Caminaba aún con la mente perdida en los recuerdos de aquella misteriosa joven que había conocido, habían muchas cosas de esa extraña situación que aún no se podía explicar.

- Me pregunto… ¿Quién será ella?... estoy seguro que me mintió, está contra la ley permitir que menores de edad sean admitidos en el cuerpo policial de Hyrule –meditó mientras avanzaba sin sentido– y no creo que ella supere mi edad.

A pesar de la actitud arrogante de la chica no entendía porque le había costado tanto trabajo apartarse del lugar, era como si algo le dijera que se quedara.

- Era una pesada –se convenció a si mismo recordando lo sucedido– mal educada y sin ningún atractivo –suspiró mientras sonreía resignado- _¿A quién trato de engañar?... ella era muy linda… realmente atractiva…_

Se regañó mentalmente por sus locas ocurrencias, no sabía porque le costaba tanto ser sincero consigo mismo… siempre había sido igual.

- Para engañar a los otros debes engañarte a ti primero –dijo repitiendo una de las muchas enseñanzas que le habían inculcado en su vida.

Aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo, se sentía solo, sin una identidad… sus padres habían muerto cuando era aún muy joven, convirtiéndose en un huérfano. Le hubiera encantado tener una familia, asistir al colegio, conocer chicas y todo ese tipo de cosas que hacían los jóvenes de su edad, pero desde que tenía memoria había vivido en un lugar extraño, frívolo y peligroso, que a pesar de ello él conocía como… su hogar.

- Debo volver –se resignó cambiando bruscamente la dirección de su marcha– _mañana será un largo día –_pensó suspirando cansado.

* * *

La noche había triunfado al fin, el cielo cubierto de estrellas era opacado por las luces de los postes de alumbrado público, las mismas que ahora iluminarían su camino.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo –la felicito mientras veía como los agentes se llevaban al hombre aún inconsciente.

- No fue nada señor –le respondió sin darle gran importancia.

- ¿Ningún civil se vio involucrado en la operación? –Le preguntó acercándose a la joven, notando su desinterés.

- No –mintió- … ninguno –terminó por confirmarle, luego de una vacilación sólo de unos cuantos segundos.

- No pareces estar muy segura de ello –agregó esperando a ver la reacción de la jovencita.

- Estoy completamente segura de lo que le digo –le respondió dirigiéndole una fría mirada- ¿Acaso está dudando de mi palabra?

- Está bien, te creo… ¿Y lograste averiguar que era lo que buscaba ese hombre? –la volvió a interrogar.

- No señor…

- Perfecto, eso es todo –le dijo apartándose de la joven, dirigiéndose a uno de los dos coches negros que estaban detenidos junto a la vereda– mañana se te asignará tu nueva misión… descansa –le aconsejó sin siquiera mirarla, mientras ingresaba al auto.

El motor de ambos coches se encendió y minutos más tarde la joven observó como estos se apartaban, dejándola nuevamente sola, en medio de la noche, inmersa en el oscuro callejón.

- A mi también me dio justo verlo, señor –suspiró.

Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro, aquel momento se le hacía muy familiar, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las misiones que habían terminado como esta, con ella sola en medio de la oscuridad.

- Siempre es lo mismo...

Por lo general, los agentes realizaban sus misiones o casos en equipos, pero desde hace algún tiempo ella trabajaba sola ¿Los motivos?… ahora no tenían importancia…

- Toda mi vida me he enfrenando a la muerte y… aún estoy aquí –parecía que ni ella misma se convencía de ello.

Su vida estaba cargada de recuerdos,de engaños, amenazas y muertes de las que había sido testigo a pesar de su corta edad.

Era una detective y como tal tenía que asumir todos los riesgos que las personas que los contrataban le imponían, pero últimamente más que detective se sentía como una espía, los casos que había enfrentado eran "clasificados como secretos" y de vital importancia. Lo único que tenía claro es que desde que se le asignaba la misión, por lo general de rango B y muy ocasionalmente del A, su único objetivo era terminarlas con éxito y luego de completarlas todo lo demás era un mero trámite sin importancia para ella.

Los casos de rango B o superiores, por lo general, eran asignados a agentes con gran experiencia, ya que todas implicaban absoluta cautela y precisión, especialmente por el gran riesgo que tenían… por lo demás, el tiempo siempre jugaba como un factor muy importante, incluso a veces determinaba el éxito o el fracaso en un determinado caso.

Se abrazó a sí misma, intentando vanamente recuperar algo del calor perdido.

Era otoño, por lo que las noches en la ciudad eran bastante frías, y los días tenían ese melancólico aspecto que le proporcionaban los árboles, ya casi en su mayoría desprovistos de hojas.

- No lo entiendo –aún le daba vueltas a lo sucedido, no había una razón como para haber ocultado aquella información, pero aún así… se detuvo de golpe- Aún así mentí –estaba frustrada y confundida.

De todos los años que había estado en servicio, nunca le había mentido a sus superiores, ni mucho menos mentir para encubrir a un chico. Sabía que si un civil se involucraba en algún caso peligroso o secreto, este debería perder todos los recuerdos de ese momento y la única forma de lograrlo era borrar parte de su memoria.

- Ese joven… tenía algo diferente –meditó mientras volvía a retomar su marcha– su mirada guardaba muchos secretos… él… es como yo…

Entró a un edificio antiguo, en un barrio nada fuera de lo común, subió por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, hoy no tenía deseos de usar el ascensor… se detuvo frente a la puerta número 20, su habitación.

- Hogar… dulce hogar –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

Observó el gran desorden que había en el cuarto, hace días que no venía a este edificio, por lo que todo estaba tal cual como ella lo había dejado.

Caminó hasta la pequeña habitación que era su dormitorio, lo único que había dentro era una cama, sin hacer, un pequeño mueble junto a esta y sobre aquel una lámpara.

La joven se quitó los zapatos y se tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón de la cama, cerró los ojos respirando pausadamente.

- Es mejor que me duerma… _mañana… será un largo día… -_pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

**Continuará****…**

No me acordaba de casi nada XD, si definitivamente reescribiré los otros capítulos para poder seguir esta historia, porque no me van a creer, pero… el final lo tengo escrito de hace uffff XD!.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta no están los nombres de los personajes, pero XD seguro ya saben quienes son ;D, como ya deben sospechar este fic también será un Zelink, aunque la relación tardará un poco más en conformarse, ambos ocultan un oscuro pasado y este se hará presente en el momento menos indicado n.n. Si les gustan las historias de detectives y agentes secretos estoy segura que este fic les parecerá interesante. Si no les agrada la idea del fic n.n por favor díganmelo, cualquier crítica o queja será aceptada.

P.D: Como esta historia ya estaba subida :S quizás muchos que ya comentaron no puedan hacerlo, pero si desean dejar sus criticas puede hacerlo por medio de un review anónimo, sólo dejen su nickname XD para poder responder el review.

¡Saludos!


	2. No puede ser casualidad

No me tarde tanto porque esto ya estaba escrito, sólo modifique algunas cosa soy agregue algunas descripciones necesarias, como alguien me lo hizo ver en el anterior al ser un UA XD tengo que al menos describir como andan vestidos XD!

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

**.-.-. ****Capítulo 1: No puede ser casualidad .-.-.**

Ya había amanecido, aunque la oscuridad seguía dominando el cielo, incluso aún se podía divisar un manto de estrellas y el claro reflejo de la luna. El joven había despertado temprano, algo poco común en él.

Aquel día se había vestido "casual", llevaba unos jeans azules, zapatillas deportivas, una abrigadora chaqueta en color azul marino que no traía cerrada y por lo mismo dejaba a la vista aquel curioso estampado con forma de lobo en color gris sobre la tela negra de la playera que vestía. Además llevaba en el cuello audífonos grandes y llamativos y como era de esperarse no se había esmerado en arreglarse el cabello, a lo más se lo había acomodado un poco con las manos.

- Que fastidió… Todo por esa maldita prueba de admisión –murmuró al tiempo que introducía sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

En realidad caminaba casi por inercia, no tenía ningún interés en lo que se suponía debía hacer, pero su dirección estaba clara, iba directo a la academia de detectives, la orden que le habían dado era muy explicita "ingresa en la academia y mézclate con los demás, procura no levantar sospechas", eso había sido todo, ni más ni menos.

- No entiendo porque tenía que ser yo -suspiró resignado.

Se detuvo frente a las grandes puertas que marcaban la entrada del lugar.

- Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer

Ahora subía los escalones en dirección a las puertas.

* * *

Una joven corría por las calles iluminadas por un débil sol que recién comenzaba su jornada.

Se había levantado tarde y por lo mismo había tomado lo primero que se le atravesara para vestirse, en este caso una playera manga larga de color púrpura, un chaleco largo con un escote amplio de color gris oscuro, jeans negros ajustados y botas altas también en color gris. No había tenido tiempo de sujetarse el cabello, por lo que hoy venía tal como se había despertado.

- No puedo creerlo –dijo con voz agitada sin detenerse– y justo tenía que ser hoy - maldijo por lo bajo.

Para ella no era habitual quedarse dormida y menos si se trataba de un día especial. Justamente hoy, era uno de esos "días importantes".

- No entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia a estas dichosas pruebas… después de todo… nunca ingresa nadie fuera de lo común –dijo bastante molesta.

Se detuvo para tomar algo de aire, y luego continúo con su recorrido. Al poco tiempo se encontraba subiendo las escaleras de la organización, rápidamente atravesó las puertas, encontrándose con un gran número de curiosos que la observaban.

Todos los interesados en ingresar a la academia estaban ordenados en una larga fila por orden de llegada, la mayoría eran jóvenes entre 20 y 25 años, en sus rostros se podía notar el nerviosismo, la intriga y por supuesto… la curiosidad.

- Como lo suponía… todo un grupo de tontos –comentó pasando junto a la larga fila ignorando a todo el mundo.

- Oye preciosa… esta es la fila para la inscripción –escucho que le decía uno de los sujetos– si quieres puedo dejar que te pongas delante de mi –el hombre le guiñó, denotando un mensaje "implícito" e "indecoroso" que acompañaba a su invitación.

La joven no respondió, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar al individuo ese, sino que siguió su camino, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabía que a esas alturas todos observaban sus movimientos, creyendo que ella era una más de las interesadas para ingresar a la academia.

- _Hubiera evitado esto si no me hubiera quedado dormida_ –pensó con fastidió, sin poder ocultar la mueca de disgusto que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Desde el puesto tres de la larga fila un joven observaba curioso a la recién llegada, por alguna razón algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención, tal vez se trataba de su larga cabellera dorada o quizás su particular forma de andar.

- _Ella me parece muy familiar –_pensó aún observándola– _si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro…_

La muchacha se detuvo frente a una pared junto a una estatua de mármol con forma de halcón. Para sorpresa de todos los que observaban a la chica, esta posó su mano sobre la figura y enseguida se escucho una voz femenina que decía "Identificación aprobada" a lo que ella respondió avanzando, atravesando la pared como si en realidad esta no existiera.

- ¿Vieron lo que hizo? –Preguntó uno de los hombres aún sin creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

- Eso… fue… extraño –comentó otro, con una clara expresión de duda y confusión en su rostro– tal vez sea hechicera –se aventuró a decir luego de unos segundos de silencio.

El murmullo de todos los que comentaban o discutían lo presenciado se hizo presente, en realidad en toda la larga fila sólo había una persona que no parecía ni sorprendida, ni alarmada por la situación y que a diferencia de los demás se mantenía en absoluto silencio.

- _Interesante… con que paredes holográficas… tal vez, este lugar no sea tan aburrido después de todo –_pensó el chico observando la pared por la que la misteriosa jovencita había desaparecido– _al parecer esta "academia de detectives" también guarda algunos secretos_.

- Pase el primero por favor –les habló de pronto con una dulce voz una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y azules de mirada apacible y encantadora sonrisa, ella vestía un traje con falda azul oscuro larga y ajustada, una blusa blanca de tela ligera, pantys color piel y zapatos con taco alto.

La joven hizo una seña para que el primer sujeto de la fila se acercara y la acompañara.

- Valla, este lugar esta repleto de bellas jovencitas –comentó el tipo que estaba justo delante de él.

El chico no le prestó la menor atención, aún miraba con detenimiento la pared por la cual la rubia había desaparecido. Minutos más tarde fue su turno, quien siguiendo a la joven de cabellos azulados entró a un cuarto, en donde sólo había una mesa dos sillas y una pila de papeles.

- Bienvenido, mi nombre es Nayru y soy una de las agentes de esta organización –dijo presentándose al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las dos sillas que había en el cuarto– por favor, toma asiento, te ayudaré a completar el formulario.

El chico hizo lo que ella le indicaba y se sentó mientras tomaba uno de los papeles que ella le ofrecía y una pluma que estaba sobre el escritorio. El papel era justo como se lo había imaginado, sólo preguntaba por lo justo y necesario, nombre, apellido, edad, sexo, nacionalidad, número telefónico, estado civil, etc.

- Estás muy serio –le comentó ella sonriéndole, tratando de romper la tensa y silenciosa atmósfera que se había formado en el momento en el que muchacho había entrado- un jovencito tan apuesto debería al menos sonreír.

Él se sonrojó ante el comentario de la agente, pero trató de no darle importancia y se concentró en completar el formulario para luego entregárselo.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Link -le dijo luego de leer la hoja extendiéndole una de sus manos para saludarlo formalmente.

Link aceptó el saludo de la chica algo confundido, la verdad es que la amabilidad no era una cualidad que poseyera la mayoría de la gente con la que se relacionaba.

- ¿No tienes apellido? –Le preguntó luego de echarle una segunda ojeada al formulario.

- Soy huérfano –contestó sin vacilar.

- Cuanto lo siento -agregó algo entristecida por la revelación, aunque al parecer a él no le afectaba en lo más mínimo el hecho- bueno en ese caso no tiene importancia…

- ¿Eso es todo?

- No, este es sólo un formulario para saber cuanta gente pretende ingresar este año, ahora debes seguir por esa puerta, avanza hasta el final del corredor donde otro agente les dirá lo que deben hacer a continuación –le explicó levantándose de su asiento.

Link la imitó para luego acercarse hasta la puerta que ella le había indicado.

- Gracias…

- No hay de que… espero volver a verte –le dijo viendo como él desaparecía por la puerta– _es un chico interesante, parece ser buena persona aunque… hay algo oculto en su mirada_.

* * *

Y tal como la muchacha de la entrada le había explicado, al final del corredor había otra persona esperándolo, pero para su sorpresa también se trataba de una mujer. Era una joven pelirroja de mirada coqueta, estatura alta, tez bronceada y escultural figura. También vestía un traje con una falda ajustada pero esta era muy corta y de color rojo oscuro, una blusa negra con pequeñas decoraciones en rojo, pantys color piel y zapatos de tacones altos.

- Pero que agradable sorpresa, no creí que a jovencitos de tan corta edad les interesara ser detectives –dijo jubilosa acercándose a él- ¿Estas seguro que tienes el permiso de tus padres? –Le preguntó apoyando una de sus manos sobre la espalda del muchacho.

- No de mis padres, pero si de mi tutor –le respondió amablemente esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Eres un encanto! –Exclamó al mismo tiempo que revolvía los cabellos del pobre y avergonzado chico.

- Ehhh… este… y… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? –Se aventuró a preguntarle al tiempo que volvía a acomodarse los cabellos.

- ¿Estas impaciente? –Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al del joven.

Link tragó saliva y trató de apartar su vista, no sabía que demonios era lo que esta chica pretendía, pero si sabía que sin importar lo que pasara debía mantener la calma.

- ¿No me digas qué ya te asustaste? –Rió divertida por la expresión de confusión y el notable bochorno de él– bueno, antes que nada déjame presentarme –tomó distancia y apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas continuo– yo soy Din y seguramente ya habrás tenido el placer de conocer a mi hermana, Nayru y… -examinó con cuidado al joven antes de seguir– puedo ver que a pesar de ser delgado tienes buen físico, por lo que no creo que tengas problemas para pasar el primer examen –concluyó finalmente.

- ¿Usted será la examinadora?

- Acertaste, aunque… no soy la única… ahhh y por cierto, no me trates de usted, para ti soy sólo Din ¿bien?

- Este… eso creo -aún no podía salir de su confusión.

La verdad es que toda la gente que había conocido en este lugar era "extraña", por decir lo menos… estas dos hermanas, Nayru y Din, parecían alegres, entusiastas y se comportaban muy amables, y eso era algo curioso para él, después de todo aún era un completo desconocido o mejor dijo un intruso, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, su forma cordial y despreocupada de ser le ayudaba en gran medida a guardar las apariencias.

- Bueno ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos ahora mismo con el examen? Aún hay muuchos otros interesados a los que debo evaluar y el tiempo es oro –la joven comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, seguida de cerca por el chico.

Caminaron un buen trecho antes de que ella se detuviera bruscamente sólo para voltear y dirigir su mirada ahora completamente seria hasta él.

- Creo –comenzó sin dejar de observarlo con sus brillantes y amenazadores ojos escarlata.

Link tragó saliva algo nervioso, acaso ella… ¿había descubierto algo sospecho en él?, no… no podía ser, estaba casi seguro que hasta ahora no había realizado ningún movimiento que se saliera de lo normal…

- Creo… que olvide preguntarte tu nombre –le comentó luego de unos segundos de silencio, ahora sonriéndole nuevamente.

El joven estuvo a punto de caerse a causa de la impresión que le había causado el comentario de la chica, definitivamente no se esperaba algo como aquello.

- _Deja de pensar en estupideces… aquí nadie te conoce, eres uno más del montón…_Me llamo Link –le dijo finalmente.

- Entonces, Link –se acercó hasta una de las puertas en el corredor y las abrió de par en par –te presento el gimnasio de entrenamiento.

El chico no pareció muy sorprendido de ver el lugar, a pesar de que el sitio tenía unas dimensiones increíbles. Din se percató del poco interés por lo que decidió no hacer ningún comentario referente al lugar.

- Las pruebas que harás son muy simples, la primera es de fuerza, la siguiente de velocidad y por último la de resistencia ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Por supuesto –le respondió sonriéndole cordialmente– _esto será pan comido._

Y tal como lo había pensado, las pruebas las término sin ningún esfuerzo. Din se sorprendió al ver que las apariencias si que engañaban, ese chico tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba, además en la prueba de velocidad había batido incluso el record de la estudiante y agente más destacada en la academia y el examen de resistencia le pareció que ni siquiera lo había sentido ¡Era sorprendente!

- ¡Me impresionas muchacho!, ¿De dónde vienes? –Lo interrogó aún sin creer los datos que había apuntado como registro.

- Puedo venir de cualquier lugar, porque es el viento quien ha guiado mi caminar durante años –le respondió con un dejo de misterio en sus palabras.

- ¿Eh? –Obviamente Din no estaba preparada para una respuesta como esa.

Link se percató de la extraña y confundida mirada que ahora le dedicaba la chica y decidió agregar.

- Antes vivía en un orfanato, ahora soy como un vagabundo que busca sentido a su existencia, conseguí la autorización para hacer esta prueba y escape de lo que algún día llame mi hogar y no pienso volver.

La chica volvió a quedarse muda, nunca se espero que ese reservado y cordial jovencito no tuviera familia.

- Me imagino que debes practicar algún deporte ¿no?, para tu corta edad eres muy hábil en lo que respecta a tus capacidades físicas.

- Tal vez el vivir el día a día pueda ser considerado como un verdadero entrenamiento –le dijo sonriente.

Si, definitivamente ese chico era alguien completamente fuera de lo común, o por lo menos eso fue lo que ella pensó al conocerlo.

- Me encantaría seguir platicando, pero aún hay mucho que hacer… ya que has pasado tu primer examen puedes seguir por el corredor, dobla a la derecha en la primera división y luego a la izquierda, al final te encontraras con el aula cinco, ahí deberás esperar a que el siguiente examinador lleve a cabo su prueba –le explicó acompañándolo a la salida.

* * *

En otra parte de la academia, todos los estudiantes y agentes se encontraban reunidos haciendo "vida social", por suerte hasta ahora no había sido solicitado ningún tipo de servicio, por lo que todos podían descansar de sus "deberes" en una sala que parecía ser la cafetería.

- ¡¿Se enteraron que un apuesto chico acaba de pasar la prueba de Din? –Preguntó emocionada una joven de unos veinte años, su tez blanca hacia perfecto contraste con el brillante azul de sus ojos y su cabello corto y rojizo. Traía puesta una falda larga de color azul y una camiseta manga larga en blanco y sobre ella una pequeña chaquetita ajustada y sin mangas en color marrón, y sandalias sin taco en rojo oscuro.

- ¿Lo dices enserio Anju? –La interrogó otro joven de la misma edad que ella, sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

- Por supuesto Kafei… Además escuché correr el rumor de que tal vez ese joven sea incluso más hábil que Zelda ¿te imaginas?

Kafei era un chico apuesto, alto y atlético, su desordenada cabellera azul grisácea le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos más cercanos al rojo que al marrón reflejaban una mirada algo inquisitiva. Hoy vestía con pantalones de tela azul y una camiseta manga larga de brazos blancos, pecho marrón y abdomen azul violáceo, también tenía botas cafés y guantes sin dedos en el mismo color que las botas.

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó otro joven interrumpiendo en la conversación, esta vez se trataba de un chico de estatura mucho más baja, de unos diecinueve años– eso es imposible, otro fenómeno como ella… yo no me la creo…

Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de pecas y sobre su cabeza traía un gorro verde y puntiagudo que tapaba en parte su cabello castaño claro.

- Zelda no es ningún fenómeno –lo contradijo la chica.

- ¿A sí?, ¿Y qué me dices de esos extraños poderes que le tienen tan prohibido usar? –La desafió él, de manera burlona.

- Para mi que estás celoso.

- ¡Nunca!, jamás estaría celoso de una chica como ella, parece fantasma, se aparece cuando uno menos se lo imagina… además si no fuera por esos tontos poderes Saria no estaría como se encuentra ahora.

- Sabes muy bien que lo que ocurrió fue sólo un accidente, según el jefe si no fuera por Zelda, Saria hubiera muerto.

- A mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que esa loca tuvo algo que ver en el asunto.

- Parece que están muy animados hablando de alguien –la voz de la joven sobresalto a todos los involucrados en la conversación.

El chico se paralizó al sentir la presencia de la muchacha justo detrás de él e inmediatamente corrió a esconderse detrás de Kafei.

- ¡VEN!, ¡Se los dije!, ¡Es como un fantasma! –Exclamó él apuntado a la aludida.

- Eres un tonto Mido –comentó Anju, suspirando resignada.

- Yo diría… un cobarde –susurró Kafei.

- Sigan con su "interesante" conversación –dijo la recién llegada haciendo énfasis en la palabra interesante- creo… que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Sin decir una palabra más se apartó del grupo, saliendo por la puerta principal del salón.

- ¡ Zelda! –La llamó Anju tratando de alcanzarla, pero Kafei la detuvo mucho antes de que ella alcanzara a dar el segundo paso.

- Será mejor que la dejes sola… estoy segura que a ella aún esta afectada por lo de Saria –le explicó aún sosteniéndola del brazo– y tú –dirigió su mirada hacia Mido –deberías disculparte –ahora parecía enfadado.

- ¡Ella es la única que debería pedir perdón! –Lo contradijo.

Anju y Kafei suspiraron resignados, no había caso, ese chico era demasiado terco como convencerlo.

* * *

Link aún avanzaba por los pasillos de la organización, según él, había algo raro… ¡Hace tiempo que ya debería haberse cruzado con el salón cinco!

- ¿Estaré perdido? –Se preguntó mirando los letreros de las puertas que lo rodeaban.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, debía reconocer que definitivamente no tenía la menor idea en donde se encontraba, la academia era MUCHO más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Además estaba casi seguro que esa extraña examinadora que lo había atendido hace unos minutos en ningún momento le había dicho que subiera , ni mucho menos bajara escaleras y si no recordaba mal, ya había pasado por lo menos unas siete escaleras.

- Tal vez si doy vuelta por ese corredor…

Justo antes de que alcanzara a doblar, alguien que avanzaba apresuradamente por el corredor contrario se le atravesó en el camino. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera supo como, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Auch –se quejó– No deberías correr por los pasillos de esa manera –le sugirió al tiempo que se levantaba y dirigía su mirada hacia la persona contra a que había chocado.

- No necesito de los consejos de nadie –le respondió de manera mordaz también levantándose, pero sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Tú -susurró él, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Y su sorpresa no era para menos, al frente de él, sacudiéndose su ropa, estaba nada más y nada menos que la misma jovencita que había tenido la casualidad de conocer el día anterior.

- ¿Eh? –Confundida y aún algo molesta dirigió su mirada hacia el "tonto" que se le había atravesado en su camino– No puede ser -desconcertada retrocedió un paso.

El silencio reino durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Definitivamente este nuevo encuentro es algo que nunca se hubieran esperado y menos, en un lugar como este. La chica fue la primera en reaccionar y sin decir ni una palabra volvió a retomar la marcha.

- Espera –la detuvo él sujetando uno de sus brazos- ¿Quién eres? -la interrogó sin la menor intención de dejarla escapar nuevamente.

Él sabía que este nuevo encuentro no era una coincidencia, como también sabía que ESA chica no era quién había dicho ser y el encontrarla aquí había sido sólo una prueba de ello...

**Continuará…**

Bueno y hasta que terminé de corregir el segundo capítulo, del siguiente en adelante las cosas cambiarán un poco respecto a lo que era la historia original, motivos… XD creo que estaba raro lo que había escrito, sólo eso.

Para todos los que leen esta historia les tengo una pregunta ¿Qué personajes de la leyenda además de los ya mencionados les gustaría que formara parte de la academia?, la verdad es que he hecho un GRAN listado de personajes y aún estoy algo indecisa en quien estará o no en la academia XD!

Bueno antes de despedirme tengo que agradecer a todos aquellos que han comenzado a leer este fic nOn y a los que lo leían de antes, ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

A todos les hago una cordial invitación para que lean mis otras historias ^^ XD tarde o temprano actualizaré XDDD!


	3. Sabotaje en la academia

Estoy de vuelta! XD para variar me desaparecí algún tiempecito :S he estado bien atareada con muchas cosas xD no sólo con la universidad, pero... no dejaré de lado los fics, así que si o si termino este y los otros fics que tengo XD

Bueno y la misma cosa de siempre :S ustedes ya saben... los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo escribo estas sutuaciones ficticias por mera diversión y... eso XD

Los dejo con la historia :P

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

- Espera –la detuvo sujetándola de uno de sus brazos- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó sin la menor intención de dejarla escapar nuevamente.

Curiosamente las piezas de aquel rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar lentamente, era evidente que este nuevo encuentro no era una simple casualidad.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 2: Sabotaje en la academia .-.-.-.**

Zelda sintió como ese "desconocido" la sujetaba con fuerza, deteniéndola. En verdad en ese momento no estaba de ánimos, ya había empezado mal el día y en serio no quería empeorarlo.

- ¡Suéltame! –Exigió volteándose para enfrentar su mirada.

- ¡No lo haré! –La desafió él, estaba harto de aquella actitud arrogante y despectiva.

Impulsado por un acto casi reflejo la empujó hasta la pared más cercana, sosteniéndola de ambas muñecas, limitando sus movimientos.

- No acostumbro hablar con desconocidos –le dijo, ya sin oponer resistencia.

- Yo no soy ningún desconocido –la contradijo, aún no había asimilado lo arrebatado de sus acciones– y lo sabes perfectamente.

- Escucha "niñito", no te conozco y no me interesa hacerlo, déjame ir y hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva ¿bien?

- En primer lugar… yo no soy ningún "niñito" y en segundo lugar, sólo quiero que respondas una simple pregunta –le aclaró con una seriedad extraña en él.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, no solía comportarse así con nadie y menos si no lo conocía, a menos claro que fuera una orden directa de su superior, pero su interés en aquella jovencita se estaba saliendo de lo normal, no tenía porque estar interesado en saber quien diantres era ella, ni mucho menos que era lo que hacia en un lugar como este, después de todo… ella no era su objetivo.

Ella suspiró cansada, ¿De verdad esto no era una pesadilla?

- Sabía que hoy no tenía que levantarme –respiró hondo y enseguida agregó- Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad, suéltame y nadie saldrá herido.

- Oh cielos, que miedo, la señorita y sus amenazas de nuevo –su tono burlón pareció molestar aún más a la muchacha quien apretó con fuerza sus manos empuñadas, pero no conforme con eso se acercó mucho más a su prisionera- en lo que a mi respecta… no me pareces tan ruda como aparentas –le susurró junto a su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna al sentir el cálido aliento del joven chocando contra su piel, trayendo de vuelta recuerdos de algo que en verdad creyó olvidado y sepultado, ¿Quién demonios era él?

- Ayer eras alguien diferente, pareciera que mi presencia te perturba –ni siquiera tenía ánimos para admitir que su actitud fría y calculadora no era más que una fachada para esconder su inseguridad interior.

Fue entonces cuando reaccionó, y volviendo repentinamente a la realidad la liberó, ¿Por qué de pronto había despertado aquel bajo instinto cultivado por su captor?, en verdad estaba empezando a dudar en sus capacidades para poder completar esta misión.

- Lo siento –se disculpó enseguida bajando su mirada arrepentido, ese no era él, nunca había querido serlo, pero toda su vida había sido obligado a ser alguien que en realidad no era.

Quizás había sido demasiado dura con el chico, y aunque una parte de ella le decía "da igual", otra insistía en llevarle la contraría, además la mirada de aquel desconocido trasmitía con claridad la confusión que se disputaba en su interior… ¡Al diablo con todo!, no tenía tiempo para algo como eso, había llegado el momento de largarse.

- Pierde cuidado –fue todo lo que agregó antes de volver a retomar su marcha.

Esa era su decisión, no quería involucrarse con nadie, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente volvió a escuchar su voz...

- Entonces… ¿trabajas aquí?

La chica se detuvo.

- Te diré esto sólo una vez, a si que escucha con atención –su amabilidad se había esfumado tan rápido como lo había aparecido- ayer te involucraste en un peligroso asusto que no era de tú incumbencia, es por eso que por tú bien y por el mío, olvídalo y olvida que me conoces.

Retomó su marcha, pero no pasó mucho antes de percatarse que el "extraño" seguía sus pasos, y aunque quiso autoconvencerse que sólo era cosa de casualidad, decidió avanzar más rápido con la esperanza de perderlo, algo que evidentemente no ocurrió. Ahora estaba claro que él la estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –le preguntó deteniéndose una vez más.

- Es que -comenzó a decir al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos, algo nervioso– este lugar es muy grande y confuso y yo… creo estar perdido.

Zelda volteó y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

- ¿Y se podría saber…? -le dijo de forma pausada y calmada, tal vez… demasiado calmada- ¡¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo en "eso"? –agregó notablemente enfadada.

Link no pareció intimidado por la asesina mirada que la chica le dirigía, de hecho, ni siquiera se había dado por entendido, había vuelto a ser el despreocupado y pasivo muchacho que tanto odiaba su tutor.

- Como tú trabajas aquí, supongo que conoces mucho mejor que yo este lugar…

- Pues déjame informarte que no soy ninguna guía turis… -se calló de golpe- ¿Cómo sabes que yo trabajo aquí? –Le preguntó algo sorprendida.

- La verdad es que no hay que ser un genio para descubrirlo, ya tenía mis sospechas pero -buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo enseñó – sin pruebas era imposible asegurarlo y creo que esta identificación debería guardarla en un lugar más seguro –le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro– ¿no es así? Señorita -hizo una breve pausa, pasando su mirada por la tarjeta que ahora sostenía-… Zelda.

- Tú… pero… ¿Cómo?

- Déjame decirte que eres muy descuidada, estoy seguro que si pierdes tú tarjeta de identificación te meterás en más de un problema ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Devuélveme eso! –Le exigió tratando inútilmente de arrebatarle el objeto de sus manos.

- Lo haré, pero sólo si me ayudas primero –le dijo ocultando la tarjeta entre sus ropas.

Zelda guardó silencio durante unos segundos, entretanto medito con cuidado las palabras del joven, la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia acceder a su petición, en especial porque perfectamente podría intentar recuperar el objeto perdido por la fuerza, pero no debía olvidar que aquel chico no era un civil común y corriente, y de ninguna forma podía confiarse, no como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Maldijo por lo bajo su gran descuido, definitivamente lo había subestimado. Ya más calmada y algo resignada volvió a enfrentar su mirada, para luego aceptar su propuesta.

- Esta bien ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Ya estaba prepara para escuchar cualquier cosa que él pudiera dar como respuesta, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba. Si este muchacho era una especie de espía o algo por el estilo seguramente trataría de usarla para conseguir su objetivo, en realidad podía esperar lo que fuera.

- Un salón –le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Un salón? –Repitió ella con notable desconcierto en sus palabras, esa no era la respuesta que había esperado.

- Busco el aula número cinco, se suponía que ahí se llevaría a cabo la siguiente prueba.

La chica tardó unos segundos en responder. El joven no le había dicho nada de laboratorios secreto, ni de archivos ultra clasificados, ni nada por el estilo… ¿Acaso se había equivocado?, ¿Quién era él y que era lo que buscaba? No… de ninguna manera se creería el cuento de que sólo estaba aquí para dar la estúpida prueba. Había algo detrás de todo esto y ella, llegaría al fondo del asunto.

Link la observó sin desvanecer aquella cálida sonrisa. Aún no sabía si el volver a cruzarse con la muchacha había sido una fortuna o una verdadera catástrofe, tenía muy claro que la joven tenía amplias sospechas respecto a sus verdaderas intensiones y no la culpaba, de hecho sentía algo de remordimiento al mentir descaradamente como lo había estado haciendo, pero era una orden y una "misión importante", por lo tanto, pasara lo que pasara, no fallaría.

- ¿Sólo eso? –Lo interrogó aún incrédula.

- Pues, si… ¿qué más podría encontrar en una academia de detectives? –Le preguntó riendo divertido.

En realidad, si lo pensaba con más detenimiento, hasta el momento no había realizado nada que pudiera considerarse "malo", era cierto que tal vez no había sido completamente sincero respecto a su verdadera identidad, pero tampoco lo que había dicho distaba mucho de la realidad, no tenía familia, ni hogar definido, pero ahora estaba sonriendo y esa sonrisa era absolutamente sincera.

- Sígueme…

Sin replicar el joven la siguió avanzando junto a ella, atravesando los interminables corredores, rodeados de puertas. Las paredes estaban coloreadas de un blanco invierno, el suelo era cubierto por grandes baldosas decoradas con figuras oscuras y simétricas, y sobre el techo largo tubos fluorescentes permanecían prendidos a pesar de lo temprano que era, pero el hecho de que el lugar fuera un verdadero laberinto sin ventanas hacia completamente necesaria la luz.

- Parece un día agitado en la academia, ¿no? –Le preguntó el joven, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

- Odio los días como este.

- ¿No te agrada la compañía y por eso trabajas sola?

- No exactamente.

Link le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, pero ella pereció no notarlo. Por un momento creyó ver reflejado en sus ojos la tristeza, la soledad y la confusión, y fue entonces cuando descubrió que era lo que tanto le llamaba la atención en ella, esa chica, al igual que él, ocultaba un profundo dolor en su alma.

- A veces es duro abrir los ojos y descubrir que lo que se encuentra delante de ti es la realidad y es aún más difícil asimilar que estamos atrapados en nuestros propios errores –le comentó.

Zelda dejó de divagar en sus recuerdos y con gran sorpresa miró a su acompañante, sus palabras le habían caído como un balde de agua fría y de pronto se había sentido atrapada, asustada.

- Aunque también es divertido jugar a estar vivo ¿no? –Esta vez le sonrió de manera comprensiva, casi tranquilizadora.

"Jugar a estar vivo", esas habían sido sus palabras, las mismas que seguía dándoles vuelta una y otra vez, por primera vez sentía que algo tenía sentido y que alguien parecía ver el mundo de una perspectiva similar a la suya, e incluso parecía conocerla mucho mejor de lo que ella misma podía hacerlo.

Aunque no había tiempo para seguir con esta conversación.

- Ya esta –le dijo deteniéndose de golpe– si bajas por esas escaleras encontraras el aula cinco justo al final del corredor, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora debes hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias –volvió a tomar la tarjeta y se la entregó.

¿No había trampas?, ¿No había artimañas?, tal como él lo había prometido le regreso su tarjeta, sin ninguna otra petición ni jugarreta. Después de todo, tal vez ella estaba juzgándolo de manera equivocada.

- ¿Sabes? Para serte sincero -esta vez ella parecía escucharlo atentamente– no me lo tomes a mal, pero ayer creí que eras una antipática…

La chica le dirigió una mirada asesina y Link rió nervioso y enseguida agregó...

- Creo que eres una chica agradable, aunque no entiendo porque te escondes tras una mascara, se que de alguna manera has construido una verdadera barrera entre tú, tus sentimientos y los que te rodean, te aconsejo que te dejes la arrogancia de lado y aprecies a la gente que trabaja contigo, ellos son buenas personas…_y __yo __mejor __que __nadie __puedo __saberlo__ –_pensó recordando el lugar de donde provenía y al sujeto al cual servia.

- No eres quien para aconsejarme nad…

La ruidosa alarma resonó por toda la estancia. Link intercambió una mirada confundida con la joven quien inmediatamente se puso alerta. Definitivamente su conversación había dado por finalizada.

- Vete –le ordenó cortante.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Zelda no respondió y salio corriendo a través de los pasillos. Una voz femenina y computarizada se sobrepuso al ruidoso escándalo de la alarma anunciando que todos los novatos y aspirantes debían abandonar inmediatamente el edificio.

- ¿Pero qué…? - susurró para si, más confundido que antes.

Fue en ese momento cuando un grupo de hombres se acercaron acelerados corriendo a través del corredor con máscaras, cascos, trajes extraños de un color anaranjado muy chillón y extintores. Instintivamente se oculto entrando en una de las habitaciones cercanas, dejando que pasaran.

- Un incendio –se dijo saliendo rápidamente, corriendo tras los sujetos que le llevaban una gran ventaja.

Se suponía que debería irse, este asunto no le concernía en lo más mínimo, el no pertenecía a la academia. Pero aún así siguió corriendo, algo le decía que debía quedarse, que aún no era el momento de marcharse.

- ¡Esto es horrible! –Exclamó una joven al borde de la histeria.

Link se detuvo de golpe, y espero oculto a la vuelta del pasillo escuchando la conversación. Se trataba de un grupo de aproximadamente cinco personas, todos jóvenes entre los veintitantos años.

- No puedo creer que alguien haya saboteado la academia…

- Kafei… ¡eso da igual!,¡Saria esta atrapada en la enfermería! –Alegó el más bajito del grupo.

- Cálmate Mido, nosotros no podemos hacer nada –trató de tranquilizarlo otra de las muchachas, era una joven de largo cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta alta– nos ordenaron calmarnos y mantenernos al margen de la situación.

- ¡Si no fuera por Zelda ella no estaría allí!

- ¡Pues ella es mucho más valiente de lo que tu nunca podrías ser! –le gritó la joven de cabellos cortos, Anju– Para tú información, mientras lloriqueabas como un niñito, ella acaba de pasar por aquí, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la enfermería.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste –esta vez era un muchacho de cabellos blanquecinos el que interrumpía en la conversación.

Ya había oído suficiente, de manera sigilosa comenzó a avanzar por otro corredor, no estaba seguro hacia donde se dirigía, pero el penetrante aroma a quemado lo guió hasta el lugar indicado, había llegado hasta el centro del incendió, una gran puerta cerrada marcaba el limite de la enfermería, que estaba completamente rodeada por las llamas.

El aire sofocante y viciado le impedía respirar con normalidad, pero resuelto pateo con fuerza la puerta, no podía girar la manilla porque el intenso calor del fuego la había dejado ardiendo. Después de unos tres o cuatro intentos, la puerta termino por ceder. Una oleada de calor lo golpeo con fuerza y asfixiante humo negro le nublo la vista al instante.

- _¡¿Qué __demonios __estás __haciendo __Link?__ –_Se preguntó, sin comprender la motivación de sus propias acciones- _¡Sal __de __aquí __AHORA!_

Vaciló sólo unos segundos, pero luego decidido se abrió paso entre el humo y las llamas, ingresando hacia un nuevo y desconocido lugar en busca de esa joven... esa chica que le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza.

* * *

Zelda no se detuvo al ver al grupo de jóvenes reunidos en uno de los pasillos, en sus rostros pudo ver reflejados la confusión y el temor. No tenía idea que había pasado, pero todo indicaba que el incendió se estaba propagando con rapidez y que todo había comenzado en la enfermería.

- _Saria __está __atrapada,_ _ella __no __puede __moverse__…_

Sintió como la confundida mirada de sus compañeros se posaba sobre ella cuando paso de largo junto a su lado. Ninguno se atrevió a detenerla, pero por lo visto todos sabían perfectamente hacía donde se dirigía y con que intenciones.

Debía llegar a tiempo, debía salvar a la chica, a su compañera. Se sentía culpable y arrepentida, si no hubiera sido por sus descuidos Saria no estaría en donde ahora se encontraba, era por eso que cuando Mido la culpaba una y otra vez por lo sucedido, no tenía ni el valor ni la cara para negarlo. Y fue desde ese accidente, que había comenzado a trabajar sola y a alejar a todo quien intentara acercársele. Si no se encariñaba con nadie no tendría nada de que lamentarse más tarde.

Sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el repentino cambio en el paisaje, el humo negro se apegaba la pared superior, colándose por los ductos de ventilación, la sofocante atmósfera le indicaba que pronto se vería enfrentada al mismísimo infierno, pero nada de ello le importó.

- Ya casi –se alentó, sin detener la marcha.

No había tiempo para analizar las opciones, ni mucho menos para concebir un plan de escape, por ahora sólo tenía claro que debía llegar a la enfermería, buscar a Saria y luego… luego pensaría en lo demás. Si, era una estrategia patética y arriesgada, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Para cuando lograran apagar el fuego seguramente sería demasiado tarde para su pequeña compañera.

Saria al igual que Mido tenía unos diecinueve años y era una Kokiri, y como era propio de su raza, sus cuerpos solían ser pequeños y menuditos con notorios rasgos infantiles, que a pesar del paso del tiempo nunca desaparecían. No era común ver a gente de su raza en la ciudad, los Kokiris vivían en una pequeña aldea, protegida y resguardada por un bosque y según las estrictas leyes de su tribu, quien la abandonaba nunca podría regresar. No sabía que había impulsado a la pareja a dejar su hogar, ni mucho menos como habían logrado entrar en la academia, pero dentro, ambos eran novatos con grandes habilidades, aunque ninguno de los dos había pasado las pruebas de ingreso, ellos trabajaban hace seis meses para la compañía y las últimas pruebas habían sido realizadas hace ya cinco años.

La enfermería tenía dos entradas, y ambas estaban selladas por una puerta grande y resistente, sobre estas un gran cartel en el que estaba escrito "Primeros auxilios". Para su fortuna, la puerta que estaba frente a ella se encontrada abierta de par en par y por ella se escapaba el asfixiante y cegador humo. Desde donde ahora estaba detenida podía ver todas las habitaciones que estaban siendo consumidas por las llamas que se extendían y propagaban con rapidez. El lugar era un largo y ancho pasillo, con dos corredores alternos, todas las habitaciones se encontraban una junto a la otra, aunque no todas estaban destinadas al descanso de los posibles enfermos.

- ¡Saria! –La llamó con la vana esperanza de que ella le contestara, pero sabía de antemano que ella no lo haría.

Ni siquiera había dado dos pasos y sus ojos ya comenzaban a arderle, el humo si que era molesto, no sólo no le permitía respirar, sino que además nublaba su visión. Apretó con fuerza su puño, de ninguna manera iba a retroceder.

Avanzó hacia el primer cuarto, forzó la cerradura para que la puerta se abriera, sabía que allí no encontraría a su compañera, pero lo que buscaba en estos momentos era otra cosa. Se acercó hacía un lavamanos para poder llenar un balde que había tomado hace tan sólo unos segundos, lo lleno y se lo lanzó encima, empapando su cuerpo. No se preocupo ni de cerrar la llave ni de ver a donde diantre había ido a parar el balde, slo salió corriendo de la estancia dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia el cuarto en donde Saria se encontraba.

- _Resiste __un __poco __más__… __compañera__…_

* * *

Link buscó con la mirada algún indicio de vida, o algo que además de las llamas estuviera en movimiento. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba pudo captar más o menos la disposición de los cuartos y de los dos pasillos laterales, avanzó dando grandes zancadas, tapándose la boca y la nariz con una de sus manos, tratando de no respirar el asfixiante humo.

"Cuidado" le gritó su mente al percibir el peligro. Gracias a sus reflejos y haciendo gala de su gran agilidad esquivó un gran estante repleto de papeles encendidos que se le venía encima.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, rodando por el piso, viendo como la entrada por la cual el había ingresado había quedado sellada, ahora… era imposible dar marcha atrás. Si no encontraba a la muchacha antes de que todo se pusiera peor, tendría que buscar otra salida.

- _¿Dónde __demonios __pueden __estar?_

Como pudo acomodo a la chica en su espalda, sujetándola con fuerza. Se encamino rápidamente hacía la salida del cuarto que comenzaba a incendiarse. La puerta se había cerrado automáticamente al ingresar y ahora no podía abrirla. Sus ropas ya estaban completamente secas, todo gracias al intenso calor.

- Saldremos de aquí Saria - le susurró tratando de convencerse a ella misma al mismo tiempo que recostaba a la joven sobre el suelo.

Golpeo con fuerza la madera, tratando de hacer ceder la chapa. Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, la puerta se abría hacia adentro y ella la estaba golpeando en la dirección contraría, además el fuego comenzaba a consumir el oxígeno que había dentro del cuarto y a ella se le dificultaba cada vez más el respirar. Si tan sólo tuviera un arma o algo con lo que pudiera hacer volar la cerradura… inevitablemente comenzó a toser, sentía que cada bocanada de aire que tomaba empeoraba la situación, sus pulmones se estaban llenando de el toxico humo producto de la rápida combustión.

Estaba pensando seriamente en marcharse y olvidarse de todo, si no lo hacía moriría en medio de un mar de fuego y por una causa que no estaba entre sus planes originales.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Casi podría decir con seguridad que había escuchado un fuerte golpe proveniente del interior de alguna de las habitaciones cerradas, pero… ¿Cuál?... agudizó su oído y se concentró sólo en el origen de "ese" sonido, avanzó guiado por el mismo, hasta quedar frente a una de las puertas, fue ahí donde escuchó como alguien en su interior tosía, asfixiándose.

- ¿Están heridas? –preguntó alzando la voz para que fuera quien fuera el que se encontraba dentro pudiera escucharlo con claridad.

- ¡La puerta… esta… atascada! –le respondió de manera entrecortada una conocida voz femenina desde su interior.

- ¡Apártate… voy ha derribarla! -le ordenó.

La joven se arrastró hacia un lado, llevando consigo a la inconciente chica. Desde afuera Link azotó la puerta con la ayuda de un banco metálico, el fuego que comenzaba a consumir la madera de la entrada ayudo a que esta finalmente cediera o mejor dicho, terminara de destrozarse. Apartando las astillas y se abrió pasó hasta el interior del cuarto, fijando inmediatamente su vista en las dos muchachas.

- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así –le comentó él esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que extendía una de sus manos hacia la incrédula chica, con la única intención de ayudarla a incorporarse.

Zelda tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, o más bien, en asimilar la idea de que quien ahora se encontraba frente de ella era el mismo "desconocido" que se le había estado cruzando desde ayer… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser precisamente ÉL? Agitó su cabeza despabilándose.

- Dejemos los agradecimientos para otra ocasión y salgamos de aquí ¡ahora! –le dijo fingiendo encontrase en perfectas condiciones, ignorando por completo la ayuda que le ofrecía el chico para levantarse.

Zelda pretendía tomar a Saria nuevamente, pero Link se le adelanto y la cargó. Los tres abandonaron la habitación y corrieron por el pasillo principal, hacia la entrada que la joven había usado para ingresar a la enfermería. Link iba a la cabeza y Zelda lo seguía de cerca, o por lo menos estaba intentándolo, en realidad el corto tiempo que había estado encerrada en el sofocante cuarto que comenzaba a incendiarse había sido más que suficiente para intoxicarla, sus pulmones no estaban funcionando correctamente y su vista se le estaba nublando y no era precisamente producto del cegador humo negro.

Link vio a lo lejos la salida y apresuró el paso. Luego de una agitada carrera había conseguido salir de la zona de peligro y se estuvo en medio de uno de los corredores, bajando cuidadosamente a la chica que había estado cargando.

- Lo logramos –comentó agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a la muchacha que supuestamente debía encontrarse a su lado- ¿Zelda?

La chica no estaba con ellos…

**Continuará…**

Bueno a pesar de que sólo estoy releyendo, corrigiendo errores y cambiando algunas pequeñas cosillas… me tarde mucho en subir este capítulo :'( ¡Lo siento!, no tardaré tanto con el siguiente, aunque advierto para la gente que ya había leído este fic y recuerda algo, ya el siguiente tendrá varios cambios radicales XD, porque era precisamente algo que pasa en el siguiente lo que no me gustaba XD quizás agregue esa escena en un futuro o que se yo XD

Por cierto tengo un ligero enredo con las edades de los personajes, así que pido mis respectivas disculpas si por alguna razón metí la pata XD! Prometo anotar las edades que son etc, etc como antes lo tenía puesto :S porque se que tanto personajes justo es un lio XD!

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentarios en el pasado, gracias a **Miko ****Rowan ****Farore ****Tonks, ****sweet****fairy, ****El ****angel ****de ****la ****oscuridad, ****Dialirvi, ****Galia****V**, **miss****zelda,****Nayru****Tonks,****Danyeda**, **Fox****McCloude, ****crisTinaa, ****aLma,**y obviamente a los que los han dejado ahora **sir****Vrolok, ****linkzel ****s, ****Paramythi, ****shade7caos, ****punki, ****miru****yumi, ****anónimo, ****la****generala, ****zelink29,****Taty02** en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y todas sus sugerencias y críticas, en verdad se los agradezco ;) no se si respondi los reviews, los responderé igual XD si es la segunda vez que lo hago ¡disculpen! XD jajajaja 9-9 tengo una ligera confusión con tanto fic sin terminar.

Otra cosa :S, la siguiente actualización que haré será para mi fic "El secreto de una rosa" y luego pondré el prólogo y el epílogo de la continuación de "Guardaespaldas por una semana" no lo he hecho XD porque no se me ocurre nombre para la continuación 9-9 XD! Así que si luego aparece una cosa con un nombre chafo xD es por eso XD!

¡Un saludo para todos!


	4. Dolorosas revelaciones

Actualice rápido XD que milagro 9-9, en realidad XDD esto ya lo tenía escrito modificar algunas cosas no es tan difícil XD por eso no tarde demasiado.

Como siempre los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo sólo escribo esto a modo de diversión :P

Sin más los dejo con el fic.

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

Después de aquella carrera y ya habiendo llegado a un lugar seguro, se detuvo. Esa experiencia si que había estado adrenalinica, definitivamente nunca más intentaría algo como ello, no sabía en que demonios había estado pensando cuando se le ocurrió meterse en aquel infierno. Pero al menos ahora estaban a salvo.

Con cuidado bajo a la desconocida muchacha de cabellos verdes, era una jovencita menudita con un rostro casi infantil, una curiosa característica.

- Lo logramos –comentó aún agitado, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Estas bien? –Al no recibir respuesta miró hacia un costado en busca de la joven que se suponía lo había estado siguiendo- ¿Zelda?

Pero la chica no estaba con ellos…

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 3: Dolorosas Revelaciones .-.-.-.**

Se había visto obligada a detenerse, inconcientemente llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho y cerró con fuerza los ojos respirando agitada y entrecortadamente. ¿Por qué de pronto todo se veía tan borroso? No lo sabía o tal vez si, pero su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Aunque había algo que tenía muy claro: su cuerpo no estaba trabajando acorde a sus pensamientos ¡No le estaba respondiendo!

No podía continuar.

Frustrada e incapaz de dar un paso más se arrodilló sobre el suelo, apoyando ambas palmas en el piso, jadeando en busca de aire. La asfixiante cortina de humo seguía haciendo a la perfección su trabajo. Miró por última vez había el frente y observó como el muchacho y su amiga desaparecían por completo de su vista, al menos ella estaría a salvo. Seguramente si gritaba en ese momento, él la escucharía y si tenía suerte retrocedería a ayudarla. ¿Ayuda?, ¡por favor!, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, no importaba lo que sucediera, estaba sola y en un eminente peligro, pero no necesitaba de ÉL para salir de ese apuro.

- _Esto __es __patético __-_pensó sonriendo de manera irónica al percatarse de que por mucho que intentara seguir fingiendo ser "autosuficiente", no podía moverse y… estaba asustada.

Una máscara.

De pronto las palabras del muchacho regresaron a su memoria, tal vez no en el lugar ni el momento indicado, pero lo habían hecho y ahora no podía sacárselas de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple, pero ella aún se negaba a aceptarla.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero la muchacha contuvo aquel sentimiento cargado en tristeza y cólera apretando con fuerza sus puños, sin embargo no fue suficiente. Una traviesa y solitaria lágrima cayó al suelo atraída por la gravedad, y al verla estrellarse contra la lisa superficie lo comprendió. La máscara que había forjado durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a trizarse, pero era demasiado tarde, no había forma de regresar el tiempo y reparar los errores de su pasado. Estaba arrepentida, pero de ninguna forma había tiempo para sentirse culpable, aunque si lamentaba enormemente una sola cosa…

- Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad… de preguntarle su nombre -murmuró ante la clara imagen del sonriente rubio, desde ese accidentado primer encuentro no había sido capaz de olvidarlo, y por más que le costara reconocerlo… así era.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca, tapándola justo instantes antes de que la tos volviera a ahogarla, y casi inmediatamente sus piernas y brazo cedieron y ella cayó al suelo, perdiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad, invadida por un sofocante y asfixiante calor.

Los estudiantes de la academia se habían reunido y ahora le cercaban el pasó al desconocido. No comprendían la situación, sólo sabían que ese joven no era parte de la organización y que por alguna desconocida razón estaba en compañía de Saria.

- ¡Suéltenme!, ¡aún hay alguien atrapado en el fuego! –exclamó forcejeando para ser liberado.

Era cierto que algo en el detestaba la idea de si quiera pensar en volver a aquel peligroso lugar, pero había otra mucho más fuerte que insistía en no dejarla morir, no aaí, no ahora.

- ¡No te dejaremos!, ¿acaso quieres morir? –Habló con firmeza el muchacho de ojos algo rojizos y cabellos azulados.

- Saria esta bien –declaró la joven de cabellos cortos, luego de hacerle un rápido examen a la pequeña.

- ¡Pero Zelda aún esta en la enfermería! –Volvió a insistir el rubio siendo al fin liberado.

Kafei se vio obligado a liberar al chico, no por la fuerte oposición que él ejercía, sino, más bien por la gran sorpresa que se llevo al escuchar el nombre de la joven agente de los labios de ese desconocido.

- Ahora… ¡Déjenme pasar! –Les ordenó a los jóvenes que estaban delante de él y se interponían en su camino.

- Espera… ¿Cómo conoces a Zelda? –Lo interrogó Kafei.

- No tiene importancia… sólo… la conozco –le respondió dirigiendo su preocupada mirada hacia el joven– si no hacemos algo ella -no fue capaz de continuar, su mirada bajo al piso al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza sus puños, sintiéndose inútil y… atrapado.

Fue en ese momento cuando otra joven mujer, de esbelta y trabajada figura, hizo su aparición en la escena, venía corriendo a través de los pasillos con la mente perdida en los terribles sucesos acontecidos hasta entonces. Pensaba que era imposible que un incendio se saliera de control dentro de la dependencia ¡Los dispositivos debieron activarse con el primer indicio de humo!, pero era un hecho que eso no había sucedido, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?... y la única respuesta lógica que pasó por su mente en ese momento fue una sola palabra… sabotaje.

- _¿Pero __qué__…__?_ -Comenzó a preguntarse, deteniéndose frente al grupo que se había reunido en el corredor- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –Los interrogo inmediatamente, de manera autoritaria como exigiendo una respuesta rápida y concisa.

Su mirada era penetrante, sus ojos rubí brillaban con la fuerza y la intensidad del fuego, pero su semblante denotaba claramente la confusión y la preocupación de una situación que no debió salirse de control, no de la manera que lo había hecho.

- Nosotros -comenzó el más bajito de los muchachos, algo intimidado por la "maestra".

Así era, esa mujer era una de las agentes ya consolidadas de la academia y además era la instructora en la preparación física de los novatos y los estudiantes aún en preparación.

- ¿Link? –Lo interrumpió la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que concentraba toda su atención en el rubio.

¿Qué hacia él ahí? Se suponía que para ese entonces todos los aspirantes habían sido evacuados, pero al parecer eso tampoco era así. ¿Acaso hoy nada podía funcionar como debía ser? Definitivamente era demasiada presión, incluso para ella.

- _Ella__… __ella __era __-_su mente trabajo con rapidez, reconociendo inmediatamente a la pelirroja-… _Din._

Todos los presentes parecieron aún más sorprendidos de aquel "reencuentro" y una sola pregunta paso por sus juveniles mentes ¿Se conocen? Ciertamente cada vez estaban más y más confundidos. Por una parte ese Hylian parecía saber más de lo debido y eso sin contar que cuando lo habían encontrado estaba junto a Saria, que se suponía estaba atrapada en la enfermería… ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo? !

- Debemos ir por Zelda –insistió el muchacho– ella fue en busca de esa chica -continuo a puntando a Saria- … yo la ayude a cargarla y avance creyendo que ella me seguía, pero debió quedarse atrapada en algún sitio -termino de explicar, aunque esta vez sus palabras iban más bien dirigidas a la joven mujer que acaba de llegar.

- ¡¿Qué Zelda qué? ! –Exclamó aún más alterada.

Esto… era demasiado.

Pero no había tiempo para vacilar, debía poner de una vez por todas el orden en esta situación, a si que sin más preámbulos y con la misma firmeza en sus palabras se dirigió a los notablemente confundidos y asustados jóvenes.

- Todos ustedes –comenzó dirigiéndose a Kafei y compañía– diríjanse a un lugar seguro y lleven con ustedes a Saria y a este muchacho –era obvio que se refería a Link- … entre tanto, yo me encargare de Zelda… _y __de __controlar __el __incendio_.

Todos asintieron con sus cabezas y comenzaron a movilizarse. Kafei cargo a Saria y encabezó la marcha, seguido de cerca por Anju y Mido, ambos al pendiente de la pequeña Kokiri.

- Ven con nosotros –le indicó un joven de cabellos blanquecinos y castaños, de hecho los la mitad frontal eran blancos y los de la posterior marrones.

- Se que te preocupa Zelda, pero… en este momento sólo estorbaríamos –trató de convencerlo la castaña.

- Está bien -dijo resignado, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Din, antes de disponerse a avanzar en compañía de esos dos jóvenes.

Al poco tiempo dejaron atrás la densa atmósfera que también se había apoderado del corredor en donde habían estado reunidos y antes de alcanzar a los otros tres chicos del grupo, la castaña había decidido romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los tres, sabía que su compañero era demasiado tímido como para comenzar una conversación con un completo desconocido, pero también estaba segura que a su mente asaltaban las mismas dudas que ahora la molestaban a ella. Link, por su parte, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a ninguno de los dos, sólo se limitaba a "seguirlos", en realidad su mente estaba en otra parte, sus pensamientos se enfocaban por completo en la rubia, que sabía... se encontraba atrapada en medio de un lugar completamente en llamas. _Morir __calcinado __debe __ser __horrible_. Rápidamente apartó esa funesta idea de su cabeza, de ninguna forma ella podría estar muerta, no la conocía demasiado, pero sabía que no era de las personas que se rendían con facilidad… ella al igual que él era… una sobreviviente.

- Disculpa –habló la muchacha, llamando la atención del rubio.

Link dirigió su vista hacia la joven, sonriéndole de manera amable, como indicándole que en estos momentos no le molestaría distraer un poco su mente y entablar alguna conversación, aún por lo muy superficial que esta fuera. Pero también tenía claro que a esa muchacha más que comenzar una amistosa conversación, le interesaba obtener respuestas.

- _Preguntas __que __no __estoy __muy __seguro __ser __capaz __de __responder__…_

- Si no te molesta ¿Podría hacerte algunas preguntas? –Continuo la muchacha.

- Claro –respondió enseguida- siempre y cuando no interrogues de aritmética –le comentó bromeando un poco, para deshacer un poco la tensa atmósfera. Sabía a la perfección que en situaciones como esta la desesperanza de una sola persona bastaba para contagiar al resto– pero antes ¿Podría saber con quien estoy tratando?

Él pudo ver claramente como las mejillas de la joven adquirían un tenue color carmesí, al tiempo que desviaba su avergonzada mirada de su campo visual y también pudo percibir la asesina mirada que le dirigió el otro muchacho que los acompañaba, seguramente ellos eran algo más que amigos o tal vez así el joven lo deseaba. Decidió que lo más sano sería no dirigirse específicamente a ella y romper lo antes posible el silencio.

- Mi nombre es Link –se presentó antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera volver a retomar la palabra– vine aquí con la intención de hacer la prueba de ingreso a la academia, es por eso que conozco a la señorita Din y casualmente me cruce con esa chica -hizo una breve pausa, fingiendo tratar de recordar el nombre de la muchacha de la que estaba hablando– … Zelda –completo– y justamente estaba con ella cuando la alarma de emergencia se activo y bueno, lo demás es historia… sin saber como termine involucrándome en el peligroso rescate de esa pequeña.

- Su nombre es Saria y estoy seguro que tiene más edad que tú –lo interrumpió el joven, aún algo disgustado por el simple hecho de ese "ese chico" había estado coqueteando con la joven que a él le gustaba y que hasta ahora no había tenido el valor suficiente como para decírselo… bueno tal vez técnicamente no había coqueteado, pero si le había dirigido la palabra y lo que era peor ELLA había desviado su mirada avergonzada, lo que inmediatamente le hizo suponer que tal vez a la muchacha le parecía atractivo ese tal Link- _Maldición, __si__no __fuera __porque __de __verdad __es __apuesto __y __además __amable __y __tal __vez __hasta __simpático __-_definitivamente debía reconocer que los celos lo estaban dominando.

La chica se percató de la extraña actitud que estaba tomando su compañero y aún peor, lo irascible que habían sonado sus palabras, lo que sin duda alguna no le dio muy buena espina. Y estaba claro que Link, también había notado ese "pequeñísimo" detalle.

- Komali -lo regañó ella por la poca cortesía de la que había hecho alarde. No tenía idea que podía ser lo que le estaba molestando de esa forma– Perdona a mi compañero, de seguro esta con los nervios alterados por todo esta confusa situación –le dijo a Link aún mirando con reproche al su amigo.

Komali, era otro de los jóvenes estudiantes de la academia, su tez morena tenía un lindo y parejo tono, el iris de sus ojos era de un intenso carmín, y aunque su juvenil mirada solía reflejar algo de inseguridad el carácter de Komali era impredecible, en cosa de instantes podía dejar de ser el muchacho tímido e inseguro y llegar incluso a enfrentarse al más peligroso criminal que se le atravesara en el camino con tan sólo sus manos como arma. Además este muchacho tenía otra peculiaridad, o… ¿me van ha decir que en todos lados se ve a un chico con el cabello a dos tonalidades?, ciertamente se trataba de una extraña característica.

- Mi nombre es Medli y bueno como ya debes suponer el es Komali –la castaña se acercó a Link, hecho que a él lo tomo por sorpresa y que además incrementó los celos del pobre Komali– tenle paciencia, es un poco temperamental, pero en el fondo es un buen chico –le murmuro ella como si estuviera revelándole un curioso secreto.

Link sonrió entre divertido, por el comentario de la muchacha, y algo nervioso por la situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

- _Esto __de __estar __metido __en __medio __de __una __pareja __aún __no __consolidada __no __se __lo __recomiendo __a __nadie__ –_pensó sintiendo como una pequeña gotita de sudor recorría su frente.

Ojala y pronto alcanzaran a los demás del grupo… o por lo menos, eso era lo que Link deseaba.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el "misterioso" incendió al interior de la academia. Y definitivamente los semblantes que recorrían la dependencia no estaban precisamente de fiesta a pesar de que ese día si se celebraría una importante ceremonia.

- Aún no puedo creer que esto sea cierto –murmuró Anju, abstraída en sus propios pensamientos, dejando de lado los papeles que para ese entonces había leído una y otra vez.

La verdad es que nadie dentro de la academia se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Todavía no lograban asimilar el peso del último informe que Rauru les había entregado a cada uno de los agentes y estudiantes.

En este describía con detalle la exitosa infiltración de un peligroso criminal a la academia, las escasas huellas encontradas fueron suficientes para determinar la identidad del delincuente, se trataba de uno de los miembros de la organizada red criminal dirigida por el mafioso conocido como Ganondorf, un hombre indudablemente peligroso que se mantenía en el absoluto secreto, oculto y protegido de la policía.

Ganondorf era el hombre más buscado en Hyrule y sus alrededores.

- Ten… esto te ayudara –le dijo Kafei, extendiéndole amablemente una tasa de humeante y calido café– parece que no has dormido muy bien -le comentó sonriéndole con algo de preocupación.

- Tú tampoco tienes buena cara -agregó ella al cruzar su mirada con la de él. Enseguida sujetó entre sus manos el tazón que el chico le ofrecía, pero no bebió su contenido– gracias -susurró mirando el líquido dentro del tazón, al tiempo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

- ¿Anju? –La llamó con notable preocupación al ver vano intento de la joven por contener las lágrimas y el dolor– _pero __era __de __esperarse__… __yo __tampoco __me __siento __bien__ –_pensó recordando las últimas líneas que había leído del informe.

Ciertamente el descubrimiento del sabotaje había sido una inesperada noticia, pero no era la más relevante del escrito. En las últimas hojas estaba el resultado de la investigación en la zona del incendió, que afortunadamente no había conseguido propagarse más allá de la enfermería. De los escombros no se consiguió recuperar algo de valor, todo dentro de ese sector termino en pésimo estado o bien había desaparecido completamente calcinado, pero los objetos podían remplazarse a diferencia…

"Se ha confirmado que la búsqueda de la agente 031 queda suspendida permanentemente.

La joven se ha dado oficialmente por muerta, aunque su cadáver aún no ha sido encontrado…hoy a la siete de la tarde se celebrara el velorio de la muchacha.

Se ruega la asistencia puntual de todos los estudiantes que no se encuentren en servicio."

Así finalizaba el informe oficial de la academia. La agente 031 era la muchacha conocida con el nombre de Zelda, quien el día del funesto incendió había desaparecido, en un primer minuto se creyó en la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido escapar de la muerte, pero luego de la exhaustiva y fallida búsqueda realizada por especialistas de la academia las esperanzas se esfumaron por completo.

- ¿Anju? –La volvió a llamar al ver como el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le arrebató la tasa de las manos y la dejo a aún lado, al mismo tiempo que la jalaba con suavidad, sosteniendo una de sus muñecas, obligándola a ponerse de pie. Sus ojos no se habían apartado ni un segundo de ella, por lo que había sido testigo de cada uno de los cambios emocionales que se reflejaban en el semblante de la bella muchacha.

- ¿Qué… qué estas…? –Alcanzó a articular una confundida Anju, pero los fuertes brazos del joven envolviendo su delicado cuerpo, no le permitieron continuar– … Kafei -murmuró aceptando el abrazo en el que ahora él la mantenía atrapada.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del muchacho, mientras su rostro de ocultaba en el pecho de él, las incontenibles lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, haciendo un lento y doloroso recorrido por sus mejillas, el recuerdo de la rubia le afectaba enormemente, ella la había conocido mucho antes de que la personalidad de la muchacha cambiara bruscamente… mucho antes de que Zelda decidiera que los lazos afectivos sólo estorbaban a la hora de completar una misión.

- Ella… ella no puede… no puede estar muerta -murmuró aforrándose aún más al atlético cuerpo del joven– no puede -su voz se quebraba a causa del llanto, pero ni las lágrimas podían acallar el dolor que en ese momento sentía, para ella Zelda era como una hermanita pequeña y ahora… la había perdido.

- Shhh -la silencio al tiempo que acariciaba los cortos y rojizos cabellos de la joven con una de sus manos– Estoy contigo Anju… siempre lo estaré -le habló de manera dulce y comprensiva. Era cierto que a él también le afectaba profundamente la noticia, pero prefería mantenerse fuerte… ya que necesitaba trasmitirle esa fuerza a la joven que él amaba.

Desde que se habían conocido una misteriosa química había nacido entre ambos. Pero Kafei no supo interpretar esos sentimientos y para cuando al fin había descubierto que se había enamorado de ella, para él ya era demasiado tarde. Anju estaba saliendo con otro estudiante de la academia, aunque lo que él no sabía era que sus sentimientos siempre habían sido correspondidos por la muchacha y que ella a pesar de mantener otra relación, también estaba enamorada de él.

De ninguna forma quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando de las circunstancias y aún más de la ausencia de su actual novio, pero no soportó verla en ese estado, era por eso que se había atrevido a abrazarla, estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla y trasmitirle ese secreto amor que tal vez nunca podría confesarle.

* * *

Afuera de las paredes de la academia, más exactamente sentado sobre uno de los escalones que llevaban a la entrada principal de la organización. Se encontraba un despreocupado muchacho, el único que hasta ese momento no había leído el informe oficial.

- No me interesa -se dijo posando su mirada en el cielo de ese frío atardecer otoñal.

Las hojas estaban esparcidas a su lado, hace unos momentos las había ojeado con rapidez, pero sólo eso. Se había limitado en identificar nombres no sucesos.

- ¿Por qué no habré sido puesto al tanto de ello? –Pensó sintiéndose algo ignorado, pero no precisamente por los miembros de la academia.

- Link –lo llamo alguien a sus espaldas, se trataba de otro joven un tanto más bajo que él.

Efectivamente, el rubio había conseguido ingresar a la academia de detectives como un miembro más. Din y Nayru lo habían ayudado a convencer al director de ello y ahora era el nuevo novato de la organización.

- ¿Qué pasa Mido? –Le preguntó con desinterés, sin siquiera dirigir su mirada al muchacho.

- La ceremonia esta por comenzar. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –Lo interrogó el castaño, algo hastiado por la actitud del novato.

Mido se sentía enormemente desalentado por la noticia, en especial porque la joven a quien tanto había despreciado hasta entonces, había salvado a Saria, la amiga de su infancia. Pero cuando supo que Zelda había sido dada por muerta, la culpabilidad y el remordimiento lo siguieron y aún lo siguen, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto sólo fuera un sueño, necesitaba más que nunca… pedir perdón.

- ¿Yo? –Le preguntó a pesar de saber que era obvio que Mido se estaba refiriendo a él– pues… estoy esperando a una amiga –le respondió, sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- No te hagas el gracioso Link ¿no puedes posponer tu estúpida cita para otro día?

- Imposible -respondió con simpleza– no te preocupes… iré enseguida –le dijo justo antes de bostezar, como si estuviera realmente aburrido.

- No te tardes -fueron las últimas palabras que Mido le dirigió antes de volver a ingresar al edificio.

- Y tú que pensabas que a nadie le importabas –habló como si se estuviera dirigiendo a alguien, pero en realidad estaba solo.

El viento susurró entre las desoladas calles de la cuidad. Las pocas hojas que aún se aferraban a las ramas de los árboles, luchaban para no ser arrastradas por el viento.

Link sonrió levemente, cerrando sus ojos con cansancio. Al poco tiempo pudo escuchar el eco de pasos sobre el pavimento… alguien se acercaba.

- Sabía que llegarías a tiempo –murmuró, abriendo lentamente sus cansados parados, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el sitio de donde provenía el lejano eco de los pasos.

La figura se detuvo justo frente al chico. Sus miradas se cruzaron por fracción de segundo, justo antes de que quien acaba de llegar, se decidiera a interrogarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Continuará…**

XD Este no era el que quería modificar, bueno e parte si y en parte no, cuando lo leí sentí que no estaba tan loca como había pensado XD pero el siguiente si que si tiene una parte que quiero borrar :P

Antes de despedirme quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a todas aquellas personas que comentaron anteriormente este fic: **Miko ****Rowan ****Farore ****Tonks, ****la ****generala, ****miss zelda, ****Galia ****V, ****Dialirvi, ****Danyeda, ****El ****angel ****de ****la ****oscuridad, ****Fox ****McCloude, ****Guenhwyar, ****Fairy-Li, ****Nayru****Tonks** y **sweet****fairy**, muchas gracias por su apoyo y en verdad lamento haber dejado este fic en su momento. Y obviamente también debo agradecer a **Grisel ****ZxL, ****grizelink, ****shade7caos, ****la ****generala, ****Taty02 **y **zelink29**, muchas gracias por retomar junto conmigo esta vieja historia, pronto tendré listo el último capítulo que había alcanzado a escribir y de ahí… todo será nuevo XD.

¡Saludos para todos!

Zilia-K


	5. De regreso

Sólo corte una pequeña escena la final XD que agregaré en el siguiente capítulo, así que supongoq ue ya me puse al día con este fic :P, en verdad lamento las molestías ocasionadas al borrar y volver a subir los capitulos, era sólo para corregir algunas cositas chiquitas y obligarme a releer toda la historia XP para acordarme en que cosa estaba XD!

Sin más que agregar... los dejo con el capítulo...

.

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

- Sabía que llegarías a tiempo –murmuró abriendo lentamente sus cansado parpados, dirigiendo su mirada hacía el sitio donde provenía el lejano eco de aquellos pasos.

La figura se detuvo justo frente al chico. Sus miradas de cruzaron por fracción de segundo sólo un instante antes de que la recién llegada comenzara a hablar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 4: De regreso .-.-.-.**

El Hylian esbozó una divertida sonrisa al notar que la muchacha seguía teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre, debió imaginarse que ni siquiera lo saludaría. La chica dirigió una inquisitiva mirada hacía él, notando lo despreocupado de la mirada del rubio.

- _Típico __de __Link__ –_pensó acomodándose el enorme y púrpura sombrero en punta que traía sobre su cabeza, era llamativo y lo sabía, pero le gustaba usarlo y no le importaba lo que pensara la gente.

- Trabajo aquí –le respondió aún sonriente– Nuestro jefe me ordenó ingresar en esta academia.

- Valla, eso si que es una sorpresa –le comentó aún con notable ironía en sus palabras– pero sabes algo, te queda el papel de niñito bueno –agregó con sorna, encogiendo ligeramente sus hombros y agitando un poco sus cortos cabellos- aunque si te descubren estarás en graves problemas.

- Sabes que no me gusta engañar a la gente, pero estoy de manos atadas, por lo que sólo me dedico seguir ordenes o por lo menos eso es lo que hacia –le habló borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, esta vez se dirigía a ella en un tono mucho más serio, indicándole que no tenía deseos de seguir con rodeos.

Una desconfiada mirada apareció en el rostro de la muchacha, su mente se había quedado divagando en las últimas palabras de él "… o por lo menos eso es lo que hacia" le había dicho, la chica se preguntó que era lo que había intentado insinuar con aquellas palabras, pero decidió no darle importancia, Link era un joven inteligente y sabía perfectamente que tenía muy claro cuales eran las consecuencias que conllevarían una traición.

- No debiste citarme en este sitio, si me ven contigo empezaran a sospechar, sabes muy bien que la practica de la magia negra esta prohibida en Hyrule al igual que Holodrum, el lugar de donde vengo –le dijo mientras se sentaba junto al joven en la escalera.

- Es cierto y por esa misma razón fuiste reclutada, habilidades como las tuyas son difíciles de encontrar, además debes admitir que te pagan muy bien por tus trabajos.

- Cuando me uní a la mafia no sabía lo que hacia y aunque mi trabajo sea bien remunerado no es gratificante, pero como tu bien lo has dicho, nuestras manos esta atadas, ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás –le habló bajando su mirada con un dejo de tristeza.

Link sabía muy bien lo que en esos momentos la muchacha sentía, ya que él pasaba por la misma etapa, aunque hace años se había resignado a su destino, no tenía nada ni a nadie, por lo que ya no le importaba mucho haberse trasformado en una marioneta, pero algo en aquella oscura noche en la que la conoció había cambiado ese estado de letargo en que se había mantenido por tanto tiempo… algo en la decidida mirada de esa misteriosa muchacha que ahora estaba desaparecida había despertado su interés por la vida.

- Maple –la llamó suavemente, esperando no alterar a la joven que seguramente en estos momentos se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro que si, o acaso piensas que la gran bruja Maple es fácilmente intimidada por su destino –le respondió retomando su característica arrogancia.

Maple físicamente tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, aunque solían notársele reflejos verdosos, sus ojos eran de castaño intenso casi rojizo, usaba una sombra bastante llamativa sobre sus parados y se pintaba los labios de un púrpura muy oscuro. Era una muchacha de unos veinte años, pero para su edad no era una chica muy desarrollada, era delgada y bajita, pero a pesar de su tamaño poseía una personalidad peligrosa, el rubro en el que se desarrollaba la había convertido en una joven manipuladora y engañosa, solía beneficiarse de lo que podía y si metía a alguien en problemas, muy poco le interesaba o por lo menos así se comportaba hasta que conoció a Link, el muchacho que llego a convertirse en su primer amigo dentro de la mafia.

Ese día la joven vestía una especie de corsé ajustado de color púrpura y una mini falda de cuero teñida en el mismo tono, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por largos guantes de cuero negro, el mismo color de las botas de tacón alto que usaba, sobre su cabeza el infaltable sobrero que siempre traía consigo y como era otoño se había puesto un largo y oscuro chaquetón que llegaba casi hasta el suelo y que la protegía perfectamente de la fresca brisa de la estación.

- Y bien Link, supongo que no me llamaste para decirme que me habías extrañado ni mucho menos, así que suéltalo de una buena vez ¿Qué quieres? –Lo interrogó yendo directo al grano.

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar la directa pregunta de su vieja amiga y para no hacerla esperar más y no ausentarse en la importante "ceremonia" que había planeado la academia, le respondió enseguida- necesito que me ayudes en una búsqueda.

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –Agregó bromeando al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus cejas, sabiendo perfectamente que en realidad el asunto era serio, en especial por la preocupada mirada que ahora veía reflejada en el rostro del Hylian– Esta bien Link, te ayudaré ¿Qué es lo que se te extravió?

- No es algo, es alguien –hizo una breve pausa como si intentara analizar si era realmente correcto continuar con esto- … una chica –agregó finalmente mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –Una burlona sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, esto se estaba poniendo interesante– Con que el pequeño Link se consiguió una noviecita –lo molesto.

- Ya bájale Maple, no es mi novia, ni siquiera podría decirse que es mi amiga –le dijo más apenado que antes- sólo… sólo es una conocida que desapreció de la academia, hubo un incendió y fue dada por muerta, pero yo estoy seguro que eso no es cierto.

- Por supuesto, es difícil admitir que la chica que amas esta muerta –volvió a decirle para molestarlo.

- ¡Que no es mi novia! –Exclamó alterado- ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! –Agregó, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era cierto, pero de ninguna forma lo admitiría.

- Calma, calma… tampoco era para que te pusiera así –le dijo aún sonriendo divertida por la situación– pero antes de mostrarte mis increíbles habilidades en el arte de la predicción quiero que me respondas algo ¿Quieres saber donde esta o… "con quien" esta?

- Sólo quiero que me muestres que fue lo que sucedió el día en que ocurrió el incendio.

- Eso será fácil –le dijo mientras buscaba algún objeto dentro del bolso que traía consigo– reflejado en este cristal podrás ver lo que tus ojos quieren encontrar –le explicó sujetando en una de sus manos una pequeña esfera.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó desconfiado.

- Fija tú vista en esta esfera y encuentra la respuesta que estas buscando -le ordenó un tanto fastidiada por la tardanza de él.

Link, aún desconfiando, acercó un poco más su rostro a la esfera de cristal, por un momento pensó que la chica quería jugarle una broma y que en realidad no vería nada, pero justo cuando pensaba apartar su mirada de la oscuridad del cristal comenzó a distinguir un miserioso humo y enseguida pudo divisar las llamas…

- _El __incendio __-_se dijo aún sin creer que lo que veía estaba realmente allí, o sólo era un juego de su mente.

Pero bastaron sólo unos minutos más para que distinguiera el cuerpo de la muchacha, el cual era cargado por un misterioso sujeto, un tipo que vestía de forma extraña y tenía el cabello bastante largo.

- No puede ser -habló cuando reconoció a la persona que se reflejaba en el cristal- … fue él… ese maldito ocasionó el incendio y se llevó a Zelda –ahora estaba más preocupado que antes, a pesar del momentáneo alivio que había sentido al descubrir que efectivamente la chica se había salvado, no pudo ocultar la perturbación de saber que ahora ella se encontraba en las garras de un peligroso hechicero y asesino, un chico al cual Link conocía muy bien.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –le preguntó preocupada al ver la perturbación en el rostro del rubio.

- Fue él Maple -murmuró aún demasiado sorprendido como para poder explicarle a ella lo que había visto hace tan sólo unos momentos.

El día del incendio, tiempo después de que el caos se hubiera desatado y justo en el momento en que Zelda había perdido la conciencia…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Una silueta se recortó en medió de la densa y nublosa atmósfera, deteniéndose justo delante de la inconciente Hylian. Con arrogancia movió el lacio mechón que caía sobre su rostro, el cual cubría parcialmente la mitad de su cara y luego sonrió, aunque más que una sonrisa se trataba de una macabra mueca.

- Sería una lastima perder una joyita como esta –comentó hincándose para ver con mayor claridad a la muchacha y sin ninguna delicadeza giró el cuerpo de ella, observando con detenimiento su rostro- valla, pero que sorpresa –murmuró aumentando la amplitud de su siniestra sonrisa– _quien __lo __hubiera __pensado__…_

El misterioso joven aún no salía de su asombro al descubrir la identidad de la Hylian, pero debió dejar sus recuerdos para más tarde, ya que mientras más avanzaba el tiempo, más peligrosa se volvía la estancia en ese recinto. Ahora que había cumplido con la primera parte de su misión, no tenía más que salir de ese lugar sin ser visto, debía marcharse con el mismo sigilo que había usado en un primer momento para infiltrase en la academia.

- ¿Nos vamos, querida? –Le preguntó con ironía sabiendo que ella no respondería.

Sin apartar esa peligrosa mirada de ella, acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de la joven usando la parte dorsal de su mano y luego agregó…

- Has interferido una y otra vez en mis planes, pero a pesar de ello… aún te necesito con vida –le susurró cargándola entre sus brazos.

El joven, quien ahora avanzaba con Zelda entre sus brazos, se perdió entre el tóxico humo y aprovechando el caos que había producido el incendio, logró escapar del recinto, refugiándose entre las sombras y perdiéndose definitivamente en la oscuridad de las desoladas calles de Hyrule.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Luego de eso no se volvió a saber nada de la muchacha, su paradero aún seguía siendo un verdadero misterio…

Link se despidió de su amiga, excusándose con que debía asistir a una ceremonia dentro de la academia, pero en realidad se sentía tan perturbado por su descubrimiento, que creyó necesitaba estar solo para poder analizar con cuidado su siguiente movimiento, no podía precipitarse. El sujeto que ahora tenía a Zelda formaba parte de su equipo y además era un superior.

- Nos veremos Link –le dijo la chica antes de comenzar su marcha– _te __deseo __suerte__…_

Sabía que en estos momentos el joven estaba jugando con fuego, no sólo engañaba a una organización de detectives especializados en atrapar a criminales como lo eran ellos, sino que además, ahora estaba jugando con su suerte al tratar de ayudar a una chica que evidentemente no debía importarle, esa joven formaba parte de sus "enemigos" y al parecer él aún no llegaba a comprenderlo.

- _Zelda __-_su mente repitió el nombre de la muchacha, no podía sacársela de la cabeza, estaba casi segura de haberlo escuchado antes, pero ¿Dónde?– No puedo creerlo –se detuvo en seco- … pero… si es la misma agente que ha estado interfiriendo con todos los últimos planes de Ganondorf –se dijo sin entender como era posible que se le hubiera olvidado un detalle TAN esencial, rápidamente giró buscando con la mirada al rubio, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico había desparecido y seguramente ya se encontraba dentro de las dependencias de la academia, en donde ella no podía seguirlo– _Link__… __no __debes __involucrarte __con __esa __chica__ –_se dijo como queriendo que sus pensamientos llegaran hasta el joven.

* * *

Dentro de las dependencias de la academia, la mayoría de los agentes y estudiantes se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón de paredes circulares, en el centro de la estancia había un ataúd, vacío, rodeado de coronas de flores y algunos candelabros con velas, era una visión deprimente y hasta algo tétrica, ya que la única luz provenía del fuego de las velas encendidas, y estas iluminaban la estancia de forma irregular, dibujando largas y delgadas sombras de los presentes sobre las cóncavas paredes. Todos estaban en silencio, con las miradas clavadas en suelo y permanecieron así por largo rato, hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de la mayoría.

- Lamento la tardanza –se disculpo el muchacho, tomando su lugar en la ceremonia.

- Bien, ahora podemos comenzar –Rauru había tomado la palabra y ahora alzaba su voz para que todos pudieran oírlo con claridad.

Rauru era un hombre ya mayor, de contextura gruesa y calvo, tenía un gracioso bigote blanco que se unía con sus patillas y continuaba cubriendo la parte inferior de su cabeza, solía vestir con trajes anchos y largos, dándole una apariencia algo "sacerdotal", pero en realidad era un hombre de oficina y el encargado de dirigir y movilizar todas las acciones de la academia que él mismo había fundado años atrás junto a un viejo "amigo".

La ceremonia comenzó sin contratiempos, pero con más de un sollozo reprimido, una mirada arrepentida e incluso alguna que otra fugitiva lágrima. Había sólo una persona en la estancia que no se sentía triste, sino inquieto, sabía que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo en un ridícula ceremonia que ni siquiera tenía sentido… ¡Zelda estaba viva!

- _Demonios__… __tengo __que __encontrarla__ –_era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Link en ese momento, ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar la primera parte del discurso de Rauru. No podía esperar más, tenía que detener este locura- Señor Rauru, disculpe… tengo…

- Por favor Link, ahora no.

- Es importante, tiene que escucharme.

- Link, ya basta –el hombre parecía molestarse.

- ¡Zelda esta viva, no tiene sentido seguir con esto!

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada al muchacho, algunos incluso sentían aquellas palabras como un insulto.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

- Ella esta viva y puede estar en peligro, no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que encontrarla –insistió el chico más seguro que nunca.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ahora la encontraremos si no logramos hacerlo durante todo este tiempo?

Maldición, no podía responder aquella pregunta, no tenía como hacerlo sin revelar lo que sabía o quizás lo que él era en realidad.

Bajo la cabeza arrepentido. No había nada que pudiera hacer, nuevamente se veía completamente atado de manos.

Y fue en ese lapso de silencio reflexivo, cuando el peculiar eco de unos pasos acercándose los devolvió a todos a la realidad, nadie se movió, ni habló hasta que ese misterioso sonido se detuvo justo frente a la puerta.

- Nadie más vendría –murmuró Rauru, siendo el único que, gracias a su posición junto al ataúd, podía ver directamente la puerta.

Segundos después, quien se había detenido en la entrada, hizo su ingreso en la habitación, una perpleja mirada se reflejo en el rostro de Rauru, quien fue el primero en distinguir a la silueta que se dibujaba junto al umbral de la puerta, los demás al ver la mirada del hombre, se voltearon.

- No es posible –murmuró Anju, que se encontraba de pie junto a Kafei, sus manos temblaron ante la perturbadora imagen de la joven Hylian que estaba parada junto al umbral de la puerta.

- No puedo creer que ni siquiera fuera invitada a mi propio velorio –dijo la chica sonriendo como si nada- ¿Supongo que tendrán una buena razón para realizar semejante escándalo en mi ausencia? –Agregó clavando una fría mirada en Rauru, aparentando de la mejor forma posible el malestar físico que sentía.

La conocida voz de ella terminó por convencer a los aún incrédulos, pero ninguno atinó a reaccionar y en vista de ello la muchacha avanzó lentamente hacia el ataúd, deteniéndose frente al hombre, su jefe.

- Es… Zelda -dijo Mido susurrando, creyendo firmemente que lo que estaba observando era sólo la visión de un fantasma.

- ¿Parece sorprendido? –Habló la chica nuevamente acomodando un poco sus cabellos, clavando su fría mirada sobre el hombre que estaba delante de ella. La Hylian ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a la gente que estaba reunida, por lo que no reparó en la presencia del "nuevo" integrante de la organización.

Link paso junto los aún pasmados estudiantes, acercándose hacía donde se encontraban Zelda y Rauru, el también se encontraba sorprendido, pero era por una razón muy diferente a la de los demás alumnos y agentes.

- Te buscamos por todo Hyrule –empezó ha hablar en un tono de voz algo tembloroso, no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella, a simple vista podía notar que donde sea que la chica estuvo, no la pasó nada bien y al parecer había tenido mas de un problema para llegar hoy hasta la academia- ¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó finalmente de manera autoritaria, recordando que aún había mucha gente reunida en el lugar y no era correcto que el "fundador" de la academia se mostrara intimidado y mucho menos perturbado.

- Jugando a las escondidas –le respondió de manera sarcástica. La ropa que traía estaba maltratada y ensangrentada, su rostro reflejaba claramente el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo.

- Yo -comenzó incapaz de continuar ¿Cómo decirle a ella que realmente lamentaba lo que había pasado, que nunca deseo darla por muerta pero… que no tuvo opción?– En verdad, lo siento -dijo finalmente clavando su mirada en el suelo.

- No padre, nunca podrás sentir lo que yo mientras estuve sola y apresada, siendo constantemente asechada por la mirada de un asesino…

¿Padre? Fue la palabra que quedó dando vueltas en la mayoría de las mentes de los allí presentes ¿Realmente Rauru era el padre de Zelda?, ninguno de los estudiantes lo sabía, o por lo menos no hasta este momento, pero en realidad técnicamente el hombre no era el padre de la muchacha, sino más bien su "padre adoptivo".

- ¿Por qué me imagino que si sabes quien fue el que causo ese "misterioso incendio", verdad?… La academia no es segura, Ganondorf vigila todos tus movimientos esperando el momento adecuado para acertar el golpe final -continuo ella, dejando aún más pasmados a los pobres chicos que ni siquiera habían conseguido asimilar aún el hecho de que ella se encontrara ahora frente a todos - … escucha, he conseguido evidencia suficiente como para lograr que ese maldito se pudra en la cárcel, pero si no podemos atraparlo no conseguiremos nada… y sabiendo todo eso -volvió ha hacer una pausa incapaz de normalizar su entrecortada respiración- ¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que estén todos perdiendo el tiempo en esta estúpida ceremonia sin sentido? ! –Exclamó exasperada, pero el alzar la voz no ayudo mucho a su actual estado.

- ¿Zelda?, ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto el hombre notablemente preocupado, al ver como la chica se inclinaba ligeramente, presionando fuertemente su estómago con uno de sus brazos, conteniendo un quejido de dolor.

Ella no respondió, pero definitivamente sus agotadas piernas ya no podían seguir sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, se tambaleó ligeramente.

- _Me __duele __la __cabeza__ –_pensó llevando una de sus manos hasta su frente.

Parecía que la caída era inminente, pero justo cuando la joven sentía que se derrumbaría de espaldas, alguien la sujetó sosteniéndola con firmeza. La chica se sobresaltó al sentirlo, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para voltearse y ver quien demonios había sido el que se había atrevido a tocarla.

- ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó casi en un susurro, esperando que ella no lo golpeara.

Zelda reconoció inmediatamente la voz del muchacho y en su rostro no sólo se reflejo la sorpresa, sino además la perplejidad… ¿Qué hacia él en su supuesto "velorio"? con el sabotaje de hace meses habían cancelado los exámenes de ingreso, pero aún así ese chico estaba en la academia ¿Qué significaba eso?

- Tú de nuevo -dijo aún sin voltearse a mirarlo, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber con certeza de quien se trataba. Con una de sus manos apartó bruscamente una de las de él, para liberarse medianamente de su agarre, durante ya bastante tiempo había estado jugando al papel de "la niñita autosuficiente" y ahora con tanta gente reunida en el lugar no pensaba mostrarse débil- ¿Qué haces en este lugar? –Le interrogó ahora dirigiendo una inquisitiva mirada sobre el muchacho, dándole la espalda a Rauru.

Ante la pregunta de ella, él sólo se dedicó a sonreírle, al parecer nada había cambiado en la chica durante el tiempo que estuvo con su "compañero", seguía manteniendo esa actitud defensiva y aparentemente fría, pero eso no le quitaba el peso de lo preocupado que aún se sentía, conocía la forma en que su colega trabajaba y ni siquiera quería imaginarse en el lugar que había tenido a la chica durante todo este tiempo.

- Él es un nuevo estudiante de la academia –respondió Rauru a la pregunta de la muchacha, en vista de que el chico parecía estar demasiado ido en sus pensamientos como para responderle.

¿Nuevo estudiante? Repitió la mente de ella, aún analizando con cuidado el significado que tenían esas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más, ya que los otros alumnos reunidos habían comenzado a moverse, Anju se había separado de Kafei y avanzó hasta el lugar en donde los rubios se encontraban detenidos, Kafei por su parte decidió que por ahora lo mejor sería no moverse, Mido también comenzó a avanzar, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino apretando con fuerza sus puños buscando alguna frase lo suficientemente atinada para disculparse con la chica, pero creyó que ese momento no era el indicado para hacer algo como aquello, Komali había permanecido abrazando a Medli desde que el "velorio" había comenzado y aún no la liberaba de la prisión de sus brazos, pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba, de hecho la chica estaba mucho más concentrada tratando de analizar toda la información que en esos escasos minutos se había agolpado en su mente… la repentina entrada de Zelda, la rara conversación con Rauru, el eminente peligro en el que ahora todos los miembros de la academia se encontraban, la inesperada acción de Link y tal vez lo más importante, el nombre de ese peligroso hombre en medio de todo el misterio… Ganondorf.

Por otra parte estaban los agentes de la academia, entre ellos las jóvenes instructoras Din y Nayru, pero no estaban solas, junto a ellas se encontraba una chica mucho más bajita, de cabellos verdes, usando un extraño y llamativo peinado, tan pomposo como el traje que traía, sus ojos era de un claro verde oliva y su rostro reflejaba la mirada de una niña, a pesar de que para ese entonces no lo era, la muchacha ya tenía 17 años.

- Será mejor que vallamos por Impa y le informemos que su pupila ha vuelto sana y salva –dijo la pelirroja de largos cabellos a sus compañeras.

- Si y también sería bueno enviarle un informe a inspector de policía Darunia, estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de Zelda –habló la peliazul ya moviéndose para salir de la estancia.

- Y quien no, imagínate que hasta la habían dado por muerta –agregó la más joven de las tres, siguiendo a sus dos compañeras que ya se encaminaban hacía la salida– Nayru será mejor que revises como sigue Saria y prepares un lugar para Zelda, no se ve bien. Yo me encargare del inspector.

- Esta bien Farore –afirmó Nayru, sonriéndole a su joven colega.

De los que aún permanecían dentro de la habitación, ni siquiera notaron la desaparición de las tres muchachas, todos estaban mucho más concentrados en la escena que se desarrollaba junto al ataúd vació, al centro del cuarto. Link seguía sujetando con una de sus manos a Zelda, quien aún estaba demasiado débil y cansada como para forcejear.

- No se… lo que estarás… pensando Rauru, pero –la chica no pudo continuar, y sin ser capaz de fingir más, ahogó un grito de dolor que fue claramente reflejado en su semblante y luego se desvaneció por completo.

Link no lo pensó dos veces, y al ver la expresión de su rostro y sentir como la chica parecía perder por completo la fuerza en sus piernas, la atrajo hacia si dando la impresión de que la estaba abrazando, aunque en realidad lo único que intentaba era sostener su cuerpo para que no cayera.

- ¡Zelda! –La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente, y mientras Link se hincaba en el suelo, aún con la chica entre sus brazos, ella llego junto a ellos y se arrodilló para examinar a la muchacha– Esta muy mal herida –conjeturó observando como la sangre volvía a fluir desde uno de los cotados del cuerpo de la rubia.

Anju levantó la camiseta que la chica traía y vio el descuidado vendaje que cubría precisamente una profunda herida e inmediatamente dirigió una alarmada mirada a su joven compañero, como preguntándole que hacer. Rauru no había sido capaz de reaccionar ante la escena y seguía de pie observando lo ocurrido. Kafei se acercó para tratar de ayudar en algo, Mido siguió detenido asaltado por la idea de que la muchacha moriría y él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse y Medli junto a Komali había salido disparados en busca de ayuda.

- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, no podemos moverla si no detenemos la hemorragia –habló el rubio a los demás.

- Esto ayudara –dijo Kafei quitándose la camiseta que usaba, extendiéndosela a Anju– Debes presionar con fuerza –le indicó a su amiga para que ella lo hiciera, estaba más cerca y si todos se inclinaban sobre la joven Hylian, seguro terminarían sofocándola.

A la pelirroja le seguían temblando las manos cuando sujeto la camiseta del chico, pero aún así hizo lo que él del decía sin chistar.

Un minuto después volvió Nayru acompañada por Komali que empujaba una especie camilla. Fue sólo en ese momento cuando Rauru salió del estado de asombro en el que había entrado cuando vio como su "hija" se desmayaba frente a sus ojos.

- Lleven a Zelda a la sala donde se encuentra Saria –ordenó de manera autoritaria, haciendo que todos en el lugar empezaran a movilizarse– Kafei –llamó dirigiéndose al joven de cabellos azules– Arregla este desorden y Anju, tu ayúdalo –hizo una breve pausa para dirigir su vista hacía Nayru– Encárgate de Zelda.

- Lo haré jefe –respondió la muchacha al tiempo que Link terminaba de recostar a la rubia sobre la camilla.

Komali empezó a moverse, llevándose a la chica del lugar, seguido por Nayru. Link pensó en seguirlos, pero decidió no moverse. Rauru observó como el Hylian parecía tener la vista fija en la puerta de entrada del lugar, sonrió ligeramente y apoyó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del muchacho, llamando su atención.

- ¿Ya se conocían, verdad? –Le preguntó inmediatamente después de que Link volteara a mirarlo.

- No se de que me habla –dijo él tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

- Me refiero a Zelda, ya la conocías ¿No es así?

- Yo…

- Ve con ellos, seguro tienes mucho de que hablar con ella cuando despierte –lo interrumpió esbozando una sonrisa un tanto paternal.

El chico realizó una leve reverencia, en signo de agradecimiento e inmediatamente después salio corriendo hacía el lugar donde se dirigían Nayru y Komali.

Un día después...

La calma había regresado a la academia y para ese entonces las explicaciones estaban de más, Rauru reconoció haberse precipitado al informar que la joven agente se la estaba dando por muerta y más aún organizar una absurda ceremonia que en realidad no tenía fundamentos. Pero como era de esperarse, tratándose de una academia de "detectives", algunos de los alumnos tuvieron que partir con sus respectivos compañeros de trabajo a resolver un lió que se había armado cerca del lago Hylian, nada muy relevante ni que se considerara de preocupación.

Por lo demás, Zelda ya se encontraba mucho más estable aunque para ese entonces aún no recobrara la conciencia, ya había anochecido por lo que el cuarto en donde se encontraba reposando estaba inundado por las sombras, pero la muchacha no se encontraba sola, sentada junto a ella estaba el mismo rubio que hace algún tiempo había tenido la casualidad de conocer y separada por dos camas vacías estaba la inconciente Kokiri, que hace ya bastante tiempo que no abría sus ojos.

El chico se había quedado dormido en la silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre el colchón de la cama en donde Zelda reposaba, había estado todo el día vigilándola, y no precisamente porque se sentía atraído por la hasta ahora fría y misteriosa muchacha, sino más bien porque se culpaba de lo ocurrido, el tipo que la había herido era precisamente uno de sus "ex -compañeros" de trabajo, bueno en realidad no había dejado de serlo, ya que en estos momentos sólo estaba fingiendo ser parte de la otra cara de la moneda.

- _¿Dónde __estoy?__ –__S_e preguntó aún sin abrir sus ojos, escuchando el impenetrable silencio de la habitación y sintiendo la suave brisa que se colaba seguramente por una ventana medio abierta.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose inmediatamente con el techo de la ligeramente iluminada estancia, la luz se colaba por la misma ventana semi abierta del cuarto y provenía de uno de los faroles que iluminaban las calles cuando la noche se hacía presente, con la misma pereza y sintiéndose un tanto mareada, alejoó su vista del techo y la redirigió a cualquier otro sitio en la habitación, girando levemente su cabeza hacía un lado pudo ver una figura recostada sobre otra cama.

- _La __academia__ –_se respondió inmediatamente al hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por distinguir aquella persona que estaba a unas cuantas camas alejada de donde ahora ella se encontraba recostada, hasta lograr divisar con mayor nitidez a una conocida muchacha– Saria -susurró cerrando con fuerza sus puños, preguntándose cuanto tiempo más la chica seguiría en ese estado.

Intentó incorporarse, necesitaba levantarse y traer de vuelta todos esos borrosos recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, había visto y vivido demasiadas cosas durante su ausencia y aún parecía no recordar cual era el motivo por el cual ahora se encontraba en una de las nuevas e improvisadas habitaciones de la que seguramente se había convertido en la enfermería. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, no logró moverse demasiado, ya que una fuerte punzada en su costado derecho le impidió seguir adelante.

- Demonios -murmuró maldiciendo lo frágil que podía ser su cuerpo y a pesar de ello, ella insistía en arriesgarse más de la cuenta e involucrarse en casos y misterios más peligrosos que los que una muchachita de su edad.

Sin pesar en sus acciones, movió uno de sus brazos recorriendo la sabana que la cubría, pero de pronto algo detuvo su avanzar.

- ¿Pero… qué? –Comenzó a preguntarse pasando su mano de manera desconfiada sobre lo que parecía ser la cabellera de alguien, pero ¿Quién?

Rápidamente trató de distinguir quien era aquel individuo que descaradamente se había quedado dormido, apoyado casualmente en la misma cama que ella estaba usando. No necesitaba que nadie la cuidara y mucho menos necesitaría a alguien que velara por sus sueños, así que no le veía razón para que él o ella estuviera allí. Por más que intento distinguir el rostro de aquel intruso, no lo consiguió, los bazos de aquella persona y su cabello no se lo permitían. Con cuidado finalmente consiguió incorporarse, apoyando parte de su espalda en la cabecilla de la cama.

- Hey –lo llamó moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo del que ahora podía asegurar, era el de un chico.

El muchacho se movió un poco entre sueños, cambiando la postura que había mantenido, ahora apoyando su rostro sobre uno de sus brazos y moviendo levemente su cabeza, dejo a la vista su juvenil y apacible semblante, los cabellos rubios de su flequillo cayeron desordenadamente sobre su frente, tapando parte de sus hasta ahora cerrados ojos, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y sus labios parecían dibujar una tenue, pero preocupada sonrisa.

- Ohh cielos… no puedo creerlo –murmuró la chica aún sin hacerse la idea de que quien estaba allí era realmente el mismo muchacho que se había estado entrometiendo una y otra vez en su vida- _¿Por __qué __tenía __que __ser __él?__ –_Se preguntó, pensando que en ese momento el aún "sin nombre" era la última persona con la que hubiera deseado encontrase, ese rubio la confundía en demasía y aún sospechaba que algo en su pasado no estaba muy limpio. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo mirando durante largo rato el apacible rostro del joven– _Parece __estar __tranquilo__ –_pensó inconcientemente al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una dulce sonrisa, algo verdaderamente extraño en su persona, pero cuando se percato de lo que hacía, cerró sus ojos, agitó rápidamente su cabeza y llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente– _Maldición__… __ya __estoy __delirando_ –se excusó, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no era cierto, pero prefería seguir mintiéndose antes de admitir que realmente ese extraño llamaba su atención.

Tenía que despertarlo, no podía seguir con este jueguito de él es lindo y dormido se ve aún más lindo, ese tipo de cosas no iban con ella y no dejaría que de un día para otro un completo extraño sacara su lado "tierno", porque ya lo había enterrado hace mucho tiempo o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía. Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a mover de una manera más brusca el cuerpo del chico o en su defecto gritarle "¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?", inconcientemente apoyo una de sus manos en la cabellera de él.

- _¿Qué __te __pasa __Zelda?__ –_Se preguntó un tanto alarmada, notando que no era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo realizara lo que su mente le estaba ordenando- _¡Reacciona!__ –_se ordeno sintiendo como un ligero escalofrió recorría su espalda y una suave brisa hacía que un rebelde y largo mechón cayera sobre su rostro- ¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, observando con más cuidado aquel tranquilo semblante.

* * *

Afuera del cuerto donde Zelda se suponía se encontraba reposando se había detenido la pelirroja, sintiéndose un poco insegura de realizar su siguiente movimiento y atravesar las puertas, con algo de cautela sujeto la manilla, dispuesta a girarla, pero en realidad nunca lo hizo.

- Es muy tarde… y seguro Zelda aún esta dormida –se dijo bajando ligeramente la mirada- Será mejor que vuelva mañana –conjeturó finalmente, aún sin soltar la manilla que abría la puerta.

- ¡Anju! –La llamó alguien quien se acercaba a trote por el corredor– Que bueno que te encuentro, Rauru acaba de informarme que mañana temprano tendríamos que partir a resolver un misterio en la provincia Ordon, al parecer ha estado desapareciendo el ganado de una de las localidades –le explicó el joven de cabellos azules cuando ya se encontraba junto a ella, miró la mano de la muchacha que aún seguía sujetando la manilla y luego le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada- ¿Ibas a entrar? –Le preguntó curioso.

- Este yo -la chica empezó a sentirse nerviosa al verse "atrapada" con las manos "en la masa".

- _Tan __guapa __como __siempre__ –_pensó sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, antes de soltar una leve risita, le hacia gracia verla nerviosa en ese momento– _Seguro __aún __esta __preocupada __por __Zelda__-_se dijo notando que la muchacha retiraba rápidamente su mano de la manilla de la puerta y se volteaba.

- Yo sólo pasaba por aquí –le dijo al fin dándole la espalda a su compañero.

- ¿De veras? –La interrogó él, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar nuevamente frente a la pelirroja– A mi me pareció que hacías otra cosa –le dijo en un tono algo acusador, aún sonriéndole divertido.

- ¿A sí? –Ella también pareció seguir su juego, levantó su mirada para poder enfrentar la de él y agregó– ¿Quién sabe?, a veces las apariencias engañan y tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, Kafei –le sonrió de manera coqueta, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ella tenía novio y no era correcto, por mucho que le atrajera ya era demasiado tarde para ellos dos.

Kafei fue un poco más atrevido, había olvidado completamente el pequeño detalle de que la chica estaba "comprometida", y se acercó peligrosamente, sujetándola de las muñecas la obligó a moverse, hasta dejarla acorralada junto a la pared. Acercó su rostro al de ella, acechándola en una peligrosa cercanía, su intensa mirada se había clavado sobre los brillantes y azulinos ojos de la pelirroja.

- Y usted debería admitir que le preocupa la salud de Zelda –le susurró junto a su oído– _No __sigas __con __esto __Kafei__…_

La chica exhaló un ligero suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento del apuesto muchacho acariciando su oreja y parte de su cuello al hablar, maldijo por lo bajo la suerte que los había separado y también la que había vuelto a unirlos, ahora eran "compañeros" en lo que respectaba a los casos y eso significaba, pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Un tonto malentendido había acabado con lo que pudo ser una grandiosa relación, pero ahora ella no tenía el valor para reparar el error que había cometido al aceptar ser la novia de un chico al que realmente no amaba.

- Anju –la llamó separándose de ella, dejando de invadir su espacio personal– A mi también me gustaría ver como sigue Zelda, ¿Qué te parece si entramos juntos? –Le propuso tomando una de las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas.

- Me parece una gran idea –le respondió sonriéndole de manera amable y cariñosa.

Y fue así como ambos jóvenes volvieron a acercarse a la entrada del cuarto, dispuestos a entrar sin llamar antes a la puerta, ya que lo más seguro es que nadie les respondería.

* * *

Link había comenzado a despertar, pero no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, una parte de él consideraba que eso sería algo inoportuno. Sintió como una delicada mano avanzaba lentamente por su rostro, moviendo suavemente su flequillo hacia un lado. Recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde se encontraba antes de quedarse dormido por lo que sabía que aquella mano sólo podía pertenecer a una persona…

- _¿Zelda?__ –_pensó cayendo en cuenta de que la chica al fin debía haber despertado.

La muchacha comenzaba a apartar su mano del rostro del joven, ahora que había movido sus cabellos podía ver con más claridad el rostro de él, pero antes de que pudiera alejarla lo suficiente observó como él abría sus ojos e inmediatamente sujetaba aquella mano con la suya.

Lentamente se incorporó, sin dejar de observarla.

- Buenas noches, señorita –Le dijo esbozando una amable y alegre sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que hacía un poco de presión sobre la mano de la rubia, que ahora él estaba sujetando.

Zelda aún algo aturdida sólo atino a mirarlo con desconfianza.

– Muy gracioso ¿no? –Le dijo luego, recuperando su frío semblante.

- Veo que te sientes mejor –agregó él, aún sonriéndole y sin liberar su mano.

- Veo que tienes una vida muy ocupada –lo desafió ella con notable sarcasmo- ¿O acaso tienes una excelente excusa para estar a estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este? –Levantó ligeramente una ceja y le dirigió una indagadora mirada.

- Si, tengo una excusa –le dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa– quería asegurarme de que no volverías a desaparecer antes de que pudiera presentarme como es debido.

- ¿Eh? –Ella pareció no comprender sus palabras.

- ¿No crees que algo en el destino quiso cruzar nuestros caminos? –La interrogó él– Todos nuestros fortuitos encuentros han sido un poco… atropellados y yo… yo deseo empezar de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy extraño –agregó esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa, en realidad no esperaba una propuesta como aquella.

- Te vez linda cuando sonríes –agregó el chico viendo como las mejillas de ella adquirían un tenue color rosa.

Zelda desvió inmediatamente su mirada y jaló su brazo para que el la soltará, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una situación muy molesta e incomoda. Link sólo sonrío divertido al ver el notable nerviosismo en el que ahora la rubia había entrado.

- Me llamo Link –se presento luego– y en verdad me alegra ver que estés de vuelta –dirigió su mirada hasta las sábanas, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse… ¿nervioso?- …bueno, todos estaban muy preocupados –sus palabras eran completamente sinceras y tal vez eso era mucho peor que el haber estado fingiendo, él no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con ninguna de las personas de la academia… simplemente no podía, no mientras fuera un espía controlado por la mafia.

¿Link?, esa fue la única palabra que quedo dando vueltas por la mente de la chica, al fin conocía el nombre de ese entrometido, o mejor dicho… de ese nuevo "colega", por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Ya te presentaste y ya se que ahora eres el nuevo novato de la academia ¿Algo más?, porque si no es así, puedes retirarte – le dijo fingiendo desinterés, en realidad se sentía un tanto intimidada con su presencia.

Link notó que la rubia parecía estar esquivando su mirada, con cuidad pasó una de sus manos frente al rostro de la chica, acomodando suavemente el claro mechón de cabello que anteriormente había caído sobre el rostro de ella y luego sujetó de manera delicada su mentón y la obligó a enfrentar nuevamente su mirada.

- Si, hay algo más -empezó ha hablar sin pensar lo que decía.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre la chica, levantándose un poco de la silla, consiguiendo acercar su rostro al de ella, de detuvo casi cuando parecía que la punta de sus narices harían contacto, mientras una de las manos de él se apoyaba sutilmente en la que ella dejaba reposar sobre la cama. Sus palabras habían quedado a medias, pero ella no era capaz de articular ni la más simple palabra para indicarle que siguiera o bien que tomara su distancia, contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, clavando su mirada en el profundo e intrigante azul de los ojos de muchacho. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? o mejor dicho ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer el rubio?, ciertamente Link ya no estaba pensando con claridad, la oscuridad parecía ayudar a que aquel instante se trasformara en algo extraño, creando una atmósfera de misterio y complicidad que ninguno de los dos había notado.

- Lo… lo siento -se disculpó suavemente, dejando que su pasiva respiración acariciara con sutileza el rostro de ella. Al fin había conseguido decirle las palabras que tanto lo atormentaban, porque en parte él era culpable de todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Qué? –En su semblante se reflejo la notable confusión, no entendía a que venían esas palabras, pero la cercanía en la que se mantenían, la oscuridad y el cálido contacto que tenían sus manos habían despertado una extraña sensación en ella.

- En verdad lo lamento –agotó la distancia que los separaba depositando un cálido beso sobre la frente de la muchacha, él lo veía sólo como un gesto para disculparse porque en realidad no podía explicar lo que realmente sentía- _no __quise __hacerte __daño_.

Pero antes de que todo volviera a estar donde debía estar la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una pareja.

- Permiso – se escucho desde atrás, al tiempo que el sonido de la puerta indicaba que alguien más ingresaba al cuarto y encendían la luz a su paso.

Anju y Kafei se quedaron paralizados al ver la "comprometedora" escena protagonizada por los dos rubios, que no consiguieron reaccionar a tiempo.

- Ejem –Kafei se aclaró la garganta– Disculpen, no sabíamos que…

Zelda fue la primera en atinar y de manera brusca e inesperada, empujó a Link para que se alejara de ella, el chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el suelo.

- ¡Nada! –Exclamó la Hylian sonrojándose notoriamente, ahogando un pequeño gritito de dolor al sentir el fuerte jalón sobre su costado derecho– maldita herida -murmuró con enfado, al mismo tiempo que uno de sus brazos presionaba con algo de fuerza aquella herida que seguramente aún estaba en "proceso" de recuperación.

Este malentendido no podía salir de estas paredes, simplemente **no **podía.

Kafei se hecho a reír de buena gana, al ver el conjunto que formaba la escena con Link en el suelo y Zelda ultra avergonzada, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que al entrar, los encontrarían a ambos así de cerca?. A diferencia de Kafei, la pelirroja se había ruborizado notoriamente, al percatarse del mal momento que habían escogido para hacerle una visita a la rubia.

- Se… ve… que se… llevan muy bien -les comento Kafei de manera entrecortada por la risa.

- ¡Te juro que si no estuviera herida ya estarías frito! –Volvió a exclamar Zelda, clavándole una asesina mirada al muchacho.

- Auch –se quejo Link mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban cerca del umbral de la puerta- ¿Kafei… Anju? –Los llamo a ambos también con un tenue rosa cubriendo sus mejillas– Pensé que mañana tendrían que salir temprano ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hey Link, te felicito –le hizo una seña con su mano como diciendo "excelente"– Eres más hábil e inteligente de lo que pensaba –obviamente sus palabras estaban dichas e doble sentido– Digo… para lograr acercarte de esa manera a la peligrosa Zelda, tienes suerte de aún estar vivo.

- Esto es un malentendido –agregó en su defensa el sonrojado rubio.

- ¡Se acabo Kafei! – la chica se bajo de la cama, olvidando por completo el dolor que hace unos momentos sentía, traía puesto un corto camisón blanco que dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus piernas y muy poco a la imaginación - ¡Estas muerto! –Exclamó empuñando una de sus manos de manera amenazante mientras un aura oscura rodaba a la joven– ¡Empieza a decir tus últimas oraciones porque hoy si que no te salvas!

- ¡OH cielos! –El chico reaccionó rápidamente y se fugo por al misma puerta por la que antes había ingresado a la habitación- ¡Me alegra que te sientas mejor! –Le gritó ya cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! –Le gritó al tiempo que se ponía una zapatillas de levantar y salía corriendo tras el "fugitivo".

La pelirroja y el rubio se quedaron como estatuas parados en el mismo sitio que estaban ¿Qué fue todo eso?. Link fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Zelda, Nayru dijo que debías mantener reposo! –Gritó como loco mientras también salía corriendo tras la chica con la intención de atraparla.

- ¿Y yo estaba preocupada? –Se preguntó la pelirroja , aún con los ojos como platos– Zelda es increíble, nunca había conocido a una chica con tanta energía –se dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama que antes había estado ocupando la rubia y se sentaba en el colchón- ¿No lo crees así Saria? –Le preguntó sonriéndole a la pequeña, sabiendo de antemano que la muchacha no le respondería.

Y fue así como luego de un pequeño escándalo a media noche, Zelda, Kafei y Link fueron regañados por Rauru y los demás agentes que deseaban "dormir", pero que gracias la ruidosa persecución habían conseguido sacarlos de sus placenteros y reparadores sueños.

Al parecer de ahora en adelante las cosas en la academia serían… algo diferentes.

**Continuará…**

Me tarde un poco corrigiendo este capítulo porque no recordaba que era más largo que los otros XD 9-9 ¿Y no se suponía que originalmente quería hacer un fic con capis cortos XD! Mi modo XD, sale la cantidad de escrito que salga un más XP.

Los que leyeron antes el fic saben que escena es la que modifique XD, más que nada porque pienso que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, así que lo deje más así como "inquietud" que como algo que se da por hecho XD!

Ahh otra cosa :S si alguien se acuerda que mencione alguna edad de algún personaje en particular, porfis ilumínenme el camino XD se me hizo un gran enredo con otros fics que estoy escribiendo XD

Antes de despedirme sólo me resta agradecer a todos los antiguos**(Fox ****McCloude, ****El ****angel ****de ****la ****oscuridad, ****Kitsune1818, ****miss zelda, ****Dialirvi, ****Guenhwyar, ****Miko ****Rowan ****Farore ****Tonks, ****sweet ****fairy, ****Danyeda, ****Amai ****Sheccid **y **Kyoto ****Dark)** y nuevos lectores de este fic: **la ****generala, ****Taty02, ****zelink29, ****linkzel ****s, ****xichixCoolxGirlx **y**-x-Mapachita-x-** , en verdad se los agradezco de corazón.

Ahora si me despido… Hasta luego! nOn, nos estaremos leyendo ;D


	6. Tú y yo ¿juntos?

Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo :P, lamento la tardanza me cuesta mucho ponerme al día XD!

Después de casi una semana su Internet… aquí estamos de vuelta :P, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia porque en unos capítulos más esto se pondrá realmente complicado XD ((Nota: Si tengo escritos capítulos de ufff XD escenas mucho más adelantas XD jajajaj))

Sin deseos de molestar más… los dejo con el fic… owo

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior...

Después de una confusa situación, en donde Anju y Kafei encontraron a la pareja de rubios "extrañamente" cerca y luego de una "incómoda" conversación...

- ¡Se acabo Kafei! – la chica se bajo de la cama, olvidando por completo el dolor que hace unos momentos sentía, traía puesto un corto camisón blanco que dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus piernas y muy poco a la imaginación - ¡Estas muerto! –Exclamó empuñando una de sus manos de manera amenazante mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a la joven– ¡Empieza a decir tus últimas oraciones porque hoy si que no te salvas!

- ¡OH cielos! –El chico reaccionó rápidamente y se fugo por al misma puerta por la que antes había ingresado a la habitación- ¡Me alegra que te sientas mejor! –Le gritó ya cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! –Le gritó al tiempo que se ponía una zapatillas de levantar y salía corriendo tras el "fugitivo".

La pelirroja y el rubio se quedaron como estatuas parados en el mismo sitio que estaban ¿Qué fue todo eso? Link fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Zelda, Nayru dijo que debías mantener reposo! –Gritó como loco mientras también salía corriendo tras la chica con la intención de atraparla.

- ¿Y yo estaba preocupada? –Se preguntó la pelirroja , aún con los ojos como platos– Zelda es increíble, nunca había conocido a una chica con tanta energía –se dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama que antes había estado ocupando la rubia y se sentaba en el colchón- ¿No lo crees así Saria? –Le preguntó sonriéndole a la pequeña, sabiendo de antemano que la muchacha no le respondería.

Y fue así como luego de un pequeño escándalo a media noche, Zelda, Kafei y Link fueron regañados por Rauru y los demás agentes que deseaban "dormir", pero que gracias la ruidosa persecución habían conseguido sacarlos de sus placenteros y reparadores sueños.

Al parecer de ahora en adelante las cosas en la academia serían… algo diferentes.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 5: Tú y yo ¿juntos? .-.-.-.**

Dos, tres, o quizás cuatro semanas, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta, pero si tenía muy claro que el tiempo avanzaba increíblemente rápido y que sin darse cuenta todo había seguido un curso curiosamente inesperado.

- No se porque estoy haciendo esto –murmuró mientras metía en un bolso no muy grande la última prenda que retiró del colgador.

Hace una semana el director de la academia les había dado la gran noticia, todos los agentes y estudiantes vivirían ahora en lo que serían las nuevas dependencias, habían trasladado la academia a una casona con un aire algo medieval, una verdadera reliquia en la cuidad, esta estaba ubicada en la cima de un monte a unas dos horas de Hyrule.

- ¿En verdad esto será lo mejor para nosotros? –Se preguntó al tiempo que cerraba la maleta, ya no había nada que pudiera meter dentro.

Tendría que dejar este pequeño cuarto, el lugar solitario y simple que había sido su hogar.

Según Rauru era necesario que se trasladaran a las nuevas dependencias, más que nada por su propia seguridad, durante las últimas semanas muchos de los agentes se habían visto envueltos en situaciones peligrosas, seguramente provocadas, o esa era la teoría del director.

- Que fastidio –murmuró sabiendo que ahora se vería obligada a compartir nuevamente con todos aquellos a quien había decidido dejar de lado luego de lo ocurrido con Saria- como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…

Y sin más, avanzó llevando consigo sólo ese bolso y quizás uno que otro recuerdo. Se detuvo breves segundos antes de cerrar definitivamente aquella puerta, dejando atrás aquel pasajero hogar.

* * *

A estas alturas la joven agente ya se había recuperado casi por completo y Link seguía siendo el "novato" favorito de la academia, en cada entrenamiento hacia gala de sus grandes habilidades.

Aunque no era sólo eso lo que llamaba la atención de muchos, en realidad habían rumores acerca de una naciente relación entre Zelda y el novato, de hecho cada acercamiento entre los jóvenes Hylian daba a lugar a murmullos, cuchicheos, entre otras cosas y es que estaba claro que el pequeño incidente en la enfermería no se quedo ahí, para ese entonces todos los alumnos conocían la historia y no perdían oportunidad para mandar una que otra indirecta a los rubios, a las que Link sólo sonreía nervioso, mientras que Zelda murmura maldiciones y trataba de controlar el fastidio que sentía.

Y el día de hoy no era una excepción…

- Hey tortolitos, ¿nos acompañan a cenar? –Bromeó Mido sonriendo maliciosamente al notar como la rubia apretaba los dientes, estaba enojada, lo sabía.

Había bastado un breve acercamiento para que todo comenzara…

Link había sido el último en tomar la pelota con la que se encontraban realizando un partido grupal y como este había terminado había decidido entregársela a la chica en las manos porque consideraba algo descortés lanzársela desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

- Por mi no hay problema –continuó Link haciendo caso omiso al comentario del chico, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el balón a la muchacha.

Ese día todos vestían igual, andaban con un traje deportivo, una playera blanca, un polerón de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones de algodón en el mismo tono con una línea blanca por los lados y zapatillas.

- Es un fastidio, de verdad me molesta que insistan en emparejarnos –murmuró sabiendo que Link la escuchaba.

- ¿De verdad estoy tan mal? –Le preguntó haciéndose el ofendido, acercándose un poco más a la muchacha.

- Claro que no, sólo –inmediatamente se sonrojó, había metido la pata- digo… no es que seas de mi agrado, sólo… tampoco estas tan mal –mintió desviando la mirada sintiéndose un tanto estúpida.

- Bueno, al menos "No estar tan mal" es un avancé, ¿no? –Sonrió divertido- la semana pasada estaba un paso debajo de eso –y luego se echo a reír.

- Eres un antipático –agregó lanzándole el balón que tenía en sus manos con la clara intención de golpearlo.

El chico lo esquivó con facilidad y enseguida agregó – Muy lenta, para la próxima será –seguido a eso le extendió la mano invitándola a sujetarla- ¿No quieres ir con nosotros por una merienda?

- ¿Crees que voy a caminar al comedor sujetando tú mano? –Alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos por delante de su pecho.

- No perdía nada con intentarlo –agregó llevando la misma mano que le había extendido hasta su cabeza- ¿Nos acompañas?

- No, gracias –le respondió de manera cortante.

- ¡Link si quieres arreglar los problemas con tu novia a solas, no hay problema! –Le volvió a gritar el Kokiri, aún manteniendo esa maliciosa sonrisa.

- ¡ ¡Que no soy su novia! ! –Ahora era Zelda quien fulminaba con la mirada al joven.

Y después de eso desapareció aún molesta por una de las puertas del gimnasio. Link observó a la joven mientras se alejaba y suspiró, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no conseguía hacer que la muchacha se abriera con los demás, siempre andaba sola, no importaba lo que hiciera.

Kafei se había acercado al rubio que parecía como perdido en sus pensamientos y apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Link intentó regresarlo a la realidad.

- ¿Vamos? –insistió con una afable sonrisa, se había hecho casi una costumbre ir a cenar en grupo.

- Está vez paso –le respondió dirigiéndole una decidida mirada al chico- quizás más tarde los alcancé.

Y se marchó por el mismo pasadizo que la joven rubia había tomado. A él de verdad no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, necesitaba hablar con ella y no podía esperar.

- ¿Tú crees que ellos tengan algo? –Interrogó a la pelirroja que lo había alcanzado.

- La verdad, no lo creo Kafei… Zelda no confía mucho en la gente –le respondió- pero a cambiado mucho desde que él llego a la academia, imagínate que aceptó venirse a vivir con todos nosotros, eso si que es extraño.

- Quizás Rauru la obligó ¿no?

- Yo creo que sin darse cuenta ella esta comenzando a abrir su corazón.

- Como sea –agregó queriendo cambiar el tema, en realidad más que hablar de Zelda, le hubiera gustado hablar del problema que a ellos les concernía- ¿Vamos a cenar?

- Si. Vamos –le sonrió al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar junto a Kafei.

Se reunieron con el grupo y juntos se encaminaron al comedor de la casona.

* * *

Al fin pudo divisarla, caminaba con prisa unos cuantos metros por delante de él. Era extraño, pero después de todo lo ocurrido **nadie **en la academia volvió a tocar el tema del incendio, y evidentemente **nadie** la interrogó a ella acerca del lugar o las cosas que vio durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida y eso, era algo que a él si le interesaba.

A pesar de que trabajaba para la mafia nunca le intereso como ahora le interesaban los verdaderos planes de su jefe, se sentía confundido estando en este lugar, no tenía la menor idea de cual era la razón por la que estaba en este sitio, ni mucho menos cuales eran los siguientes planes de Ganondorf, pero eso… eso era algo que ella podía saber, ¿Qué fue lo que descubrió durante su ausencia?, ¿Por qué **él **se la llevó el día del incendio?

Habían tantas cosas que quería saber, habían tantas piezas que no encajaban en ese complicado rompecabezas.

- ¡Zelda! –La llamó esperando no espantarla.

La chica no se detuvo.

- Zelda, por favor… espera –insistió, sabía que ella por alguna extraña razón prefería evitarlo.

La rubia se detuvo en seco, pero no se volteo para mirar a aquel quien la seguía, en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que era **él**, el molesto muchacho que se había estado interponiendo en su vida de hace ya algún tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó de manera seca y cortante, quería ir al grano la verdad le atemorizaba un poco estar en compañía de él, el joven que había conseguido atravesar aquella gran barrera de hielo que ella se había esmerado en construir.

- ¿Qué es lo que planea Ganondorf? –Le preguntó sin más, sabía que si empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto ella se marcharía.

- Ganondorf –repitió sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, era su idea o estaba empezando a hacer mucho frío.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Estaba impaciente por saberlo, necesitaba comprender que era lo que ese hombre estaba tramando.

La chica se volteo, su mirada parecía ausente. Nunca creyó que Link la seguiría hasta ese lugar para preguntarle por **ese** hombre.

- ¿Por qué te urge saberlo? –Lo interrogó enseguida, había algo muy extraño en todo esto- ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de él?

De pronto se vio atrapado, estaba atado con una fuerte cadena a un destino que no busco… pero ella… ella no podía saberlo.

- Tú lo dijiste, el día que volviste… hablaste de pruebas que nos ayudarían a encerrarlo -¿Realmente él también quería que lo atraparan?, si Ganondorf caía… ¿No caería él también?

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese hombre?

- Muy poco, la verdad no es mucho lo que se –esta vez no le estaba mintiendo, en realidad él no sabía casi nada del hombre que era su jefe y mentor- pero si sé que la mafia esta planeando algo grande, muy grande.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –La conversación se estaba tornando cada vez más extraña.

- Se ve y se escuchan muchas cosas en la calle, hay rumores que dicen que la mafia esta planeando un "golpe maestro", el gobierno caerá y ellos tomarán el control –repitió lo que venía escuchando año tras años entre las paredes de lo que el consideraba "su cárcel".

- No deberías meterte en ese asunto –declaró muy segura de lo que decía- es muy peligroso.

- Para ti también lo es, y sigues luchando contra ellos… ¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes? –Nuevamente el tema había pasado de otros a ellos.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo –le respondió dedicándole una determinada mirada- No podemos dejarnos vencer por gente cruel y ambiciosa como Ganondorf, hay muchos que han luchado como yo y han fallado, y por todos ellos estoy decidida a hacer algo y terminar con esto.

Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar con una determinación así, era… admirable. Esa chica tenía claro que se estaba enfrentando al más peligroso mafioso que se había conocido hasta ahora y aún así, estaba decidida a enfrentarlo.

- ¿Saria fue una de esas víctimas? –Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería escuchar aquella respuesta de la boca de ella, la joven que ahora le intrigaba enormemente.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?, ¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí para hablar de esto con ella?, no podía comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero durante su estancia en este lugar había sentido una calidez que no conocía, todos los que trabajan en este sitio eran personas admirables que habían descartado sus vidas para ponerse al servicio de otros y buscar la verdad en aquellas cosas que nadie se atrevía a indagar.

- Lo que ocurrió con Saria fue lamentable –le respondió bajando la mirada, apretando con fuerza sus puños, aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aquella vez- caímos en una trampa, y ella salió lastimada.

Link observó como ella abrazaba su cuerpo aún con la mirada fija en el suelo, al parecer los recuerdos de aquella funesta situación aún la acosaban.

- Cuanto lo lamento –agregó casi pudiendo sentir aquella angustia que atormentaba a la muchacha, era extraño pero sentía una extraña conexión con esa señorita- pero no deberías sentirte culpable por eso, hay cosas que pasan y que no nos gustarían que ocurrieran, pero… simplemente ocurren y hay que saber afrontarlas y seguir adelante –se acercó más, ahora estaba frente a ella a medio metro de distancia.

Sus palabras misteriosamente la reconfortaron, había algo en ese joven que casi se le hacia familiar, por un momento pudo sentir como si él realmente la entendiera. Y en cierto modo, quizás eso si era posible, después de todo nadie se había molestado en preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido con la pequeña Kokiri, muchos simplemente la culparon de algo que ella no planeó y nunca deseó.

- Saria era mi amiga –continuó sin saber porque le decía este tipo de cosas a él- no quise que esto ocurriera, me duele mucho verla dormir.

- Va a despertar, ya lo verás –la animo al tiempo que sujetaba una de las manos de ella entre las suyas- sólo tienes que confiar firmemente en ello.

¿Por qué era tan amable con ella?

Zelda levantó lentamente su mirada sólo para encontrarse con la de él, quien hasta ese momento no había dejado de observarla.

- Gracias –murmuró sonriéndole sutilmente, ni siquiera se molesto en apartar su mano del cálido contacto que ahora tenía con las de él.

- Me gustaría que confiaras en mi –sabía que no debía involucrarse con nadie en la academia, pero… no podía… simplemente no podía darle la espalda y hacerse el desentendido después de todo lo que había pasado, aún se culpaba de lo que había ocurrido- quisiera poder ayudarte.

- Es muy peligroso –le volvió a repetir al mismo tiempo que liberaba su mano- Ganondorf esta realizando experimentos genéticos con gente de la ciudad.

- ¿Qué? –Nunca espero que ella le confesara algo como eso.

- Eso es lo que querías saber ¿no?, el tiempo que estuve capturada vi y fui parte de experimentos macabros, crean clones para infiltrarse en organizaciones importantes.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró como ido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquella historia era casi como sacada de una película de terror.

- Y no sólo eso, han logrado dar vida a criaturas espeluznantes, pronto la ciudad caerá en las sombras si no hacemos algo para detenerlos.

- Es horrible, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los demás?, ellos deberían saberlo.

- No, no puedo… Rauru me prohibió hablar de esto con nadie –y en definitiva no sabía porque estaba contándole todo esto a él.

- Te ayudaré a detenerlo -¿Por qué le estaba diciendo eso?, él seguramente era parte de todos los planes de ese hombre y ahora estaba asegurándole a ella algo que en realidad no sabía si realmente podría llevar a cabo, pero… una parte de él si lo deseaba, en el fondo de su ser deseaba deshacerse de ese hombre que lo tenía de una u otra forma cautivo, si él no existiera… podría ser libre.

- Estas demente –le aseguro aún sonriendo, quizás ahora no estaría sola en todo esto- si algo llega a pasarte, yo no me haré responsable de ello.

- Vaya, pero… ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de escuchar? –La molestó, sonriendo divertido- Te estás preocupando… ¿Por mi? –Se acercó un poco más, detrás de ellos se encontraban una larga fila de ventanas alargadas y viejas, desde las que podía divisarse perfectamente el exterior.

- No me mal entiendas –se defendió ella desviando la mirada, un tenue rubor había adornado sus mejillas, pero en la oscuridad del pasillo era difícil distinguirlo.

Fue entonces cuando algo llamó a atención del muchacho en el exterior.

- Acompáñame –la invitó extendiendo su mano, tal como lo había hecho hace algunos minutos en el gimnasio.

- ¿Qué? –Dudo un instante.

- Ven conmigo, será sólo un momento.

La Hylian lo miró algo extrañada, no sabía que era lo que tanto había llamado la atención de su joven acompañante, pero finalmente aceptó aquella curiosa invitación y sujetando la mano de él se dejo guiar por el novato através de los corredores de la casona.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa –le comentó apresurando el paso que hasta ese momento había estado llevando.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás –le respondió al tiempo que le sonreía amablemente.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la entrada de un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón y sin siquiera preguntárselo, se apresuró a abrir aquella entrada y atravesar el umbral.

La chica se estremeció al sentir el gélido aire del exterior, hacia frío, mucho frío.

- Observa con atención –le indicó guiándola hasta el borde del balcón, dejando que las manos de ella se apoyaran sobre la baranda del lugar.

El oscurecido cielo nocturno no dejaba reflejar ninguna luz, una densa capa de nubes cubría por completo todo a su alrededor y una fresca brisa las movilizaba lentamente. Y de pronto, en medio de toda aquella oscuridad unas pequeñas formaciones blancas empezaron a caer lentamente desde el cielo, una tras otra se iban sumando a lo que pronto se convirtió en una verdadera lluvia.

- Esta nevando –murmuró con sorpresa, observando como hipnotizada aquel fabuloso espectáculo. Extendió una de sus manos para sentir como los pequeños copos blandos y fríos caían sobre su mano y se deshacían lentamente.

- ¿No crees que es hermoso? –Le preguntó al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus codos en la baranda del balcón, justo a un lado de ella, observando como lentamente el esplendoroso bosque que los rodeaba empezaba a tornarse blanco.

Aquellos viejos y legendarios árboles que se extendían por muchos kilómetros bordeando la casona recibían sobre sus copas toda la nieve que caía desde el cielo.

- Si… lo es –le respondió en un murmullo casi inaudible.

El chico observó a su compañera por un instante, rodeada por esos pequeños copos de nieve que caían, ella mantenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos reflejaban un encantador ensueño, era una chica muy linda… debía reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué miras? –Lo interrogó, se había volteado y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que él se encontraba observándola.

- Oh, nada… nada en realidad –le respondió un poco avergonzado, al miemos tiempo que limpiaba la nieve que se había acumulado sobre sus hombros y su cabeza en ese breve instante- ¿No tienes frío? –Quería cambiar de tema.

- Si, un poco –le respondió confundida.

- Ten –se quitó su chaqueta para entregársela a ella.

- No es necesario –se negó a aceptarla- Creo que será mejor que me marche –agregó sintiendo que esta situación se estaba tornando algo "incomoda"–. Nos vemos luego.

Esta vez no pensaba detenerla, por lo que sólo se dedicó a observarla mientras ella desaparecía por el mismo ventanal por el que habían ingresado hace minutos atrás al balcón.

- Buenas noches –murmuró sabiendo que ella ya no lo estaba escuchando.

¿Quién era esa jovencita?, ¿Por qué insistía en acercarse a esa chica?, lamentablemente las respuestas a esa pregunta no las conocía, pero quizás… algún día… lo entendería.

* * *

Había amanecido, era una mañana helada y no era para menos, con toda la nieve que había caído durante la noche, la casona y el bosque a su alrededor habían quedado completamente cubiertos por una blanca capa de hielo, y la temperatura ambiente había descendido considerablemente.

En el bosque todo parecía silencioso y brillante, era un tanto asombroso asomarse por la ventana y observar aquel esplendor que poseía ahora la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Pero la mañana se había pasado volando y como era de costumbre de todos los miércoles, temprano por la mañana gran parte de los estudiantes de la academia tenían un entrenamiento especial de acondicionamiento físico, su entrenadora era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa Din, aún habían muchos estudiantes que seguro caerían rendidos a sus pies si ella se los pidiera.

Y en eso estaban cuando de pronto Nayru ingresó al gimnasio y se acercó a la pelirroja murmurándole algo, todos habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, no era normal que agentes ingresaran en los entrenamientos.

- Link, Zelda… acérquense por favor –los llamó la mujer, su rostro denotaba absoluta seriedad.

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin chistar.

- Rauru los solicita a ambos en su oficina, se trata de un asunto de suma urgencia –aclaró, parecía preocupada mientras hablaba.

- Enseguida vamos –agregó la joven sin meditar más la situación.

Se encaminaron inmediatamente a la oficina del hombre y al entrar él los esperaba con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro, algo que evidentemente ellos no pasaron por alto, ¿no es que el asunto que venían a tratar era de suma urgencia?

- ¡Que bueno verlos muchachos! –les dijo a modo de saludo– Por favor, tomen asiento… tengo algo muy importante que decirles a ambos.

Los dos jóvenes obedecieron sin cuestionar, la seguridad dentro de la nueva academia había aumentado considerablemente desde aquel incidente de la enfermería, Rauru no deseaba volver a poner en peligro a sus queridos estudiantes por una pelea que sabía sólo le concernía él, pero… dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los chicos.

- El inspector Darunia acaba de hacerme una llamada urgente, me ha informado que hay una amenaza de bomba en le tren de la una y cuarto que va desde la estación Hyrule hacía Labrynna, la policía ya esta en el caso pero necesitan ayuda, se que aún no estás recuperada del todo y que esta es una misión algo peligrosa…

- Pierda cuidado señor –lo interrumpió ella- estoy en perfectas condiciones y lista para entrar en acción, además ya me estaba aburriendo de permanecer tanto tiempo en la academia, me encargaré del caso –se levantó dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

- ¡Yo no creo que sea conveniente que envíe a Zelda sola! –se quejó Link, pensando que sólo la palabra bomba ya era sinónimo de problemas.

- Tú no te metas –lo desafió ella, le hubiera dicho enano o cualquier otro calificativo similar si no fuera porque el muchacho tenía su misma edad.

- Zelda, espera… aún no he terminado y creo que Link tiene razón.

- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso está desconfiando de mis habilidades, señor?

- No, no se trata de eso…

- Entonces no hay nada que hablar, Saria, mi compañera, sigue inconciente después del último trabajo que tuvimos juntas.

- Exacto, y es por ello que me he tomado la molestia de asignarte un nuevo compañero.

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! –la chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿cómo que le habían asignado un nuevo compañero?-. Pero…

- De hoy en adelante, Link será tu compañero…

Un silencio absoluto reino en la habitación luego de las palabras de Rauru, Link parecía notablemente confundido y que decir de Zelda, que se vio obligada a sujetarse de una de las paredes para no caerse de la impresión y la sorpresa. No podía creerlo, no era posible que su nuevo compañero fuera precisamente "él".

- _Esto debe ser una pesadilla –_pensó la chica aún sin articular ninguna palabra ni sonido.

Y al parecer… no era la única que estaba sorprendida…

**Continuará…**

Ehhh! XD Esté era el final (modificado un poco) del capítulo anterior XD jajajaja sólo la escena del final es del otro capítulo (de la primera versión del fic) todo lo demás es chamullo nuevo :P, decidí agregarlo sólo porque considere que las cosas estaban avanzando muy rápido y se me hacia extraño que después de todo lo que paso a Zelda la mandaran a una misión XD al día siguiente de lo otro jajajaja XD! Así que cambie todo y… aquí estamos de nuevo en el mismo dilema de "¿qué pasara con la bomba y el tren?" XD! En el próximo capítulo se sabrá eso :P XD!, por cierto :S quizás el capítulo que siga sea más largo que este, porque de aquí en adelante vamos un caso por capítulo XD o eso espero XP.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de comentar este fic, se que me tardo en actualizar y todo XD, pero… les aseguro que llegara el momento en que no lo haga :S he estado trabajando en capítulos que vienen luego del que sigue, así que… cuando llegue a esa parte no me tardaré tanto XD

Un especial agradecimiento a **linkzel s, ZL, Edwin 29, xIchixCoolxGirlx, shade7caos** y** Akiva, **quienes comentaron ahora último este fic y un agradecimiento para **Dialirvi, miss zelda, El angel de la oscuridad, Kyoko D, Nayru Tonks, Fox McCloude, Danyeda Goofy Panterita, x-Mapachita-x, la generala, Galia V, cris- sweetnavi, Yrne-san** y** BlueCat-DeathDestiny **quienes comentaron tiempo atrás en la primera versión del fic XD!

¡Saludos para todos! Y espero que puedan dejar sus comentarios, críticas, amenazas, mensajes bomba, etc XD!


	7. El tren de la una un cuarto

Para variar he tardado más de la cuenta , lo siento! Tengo mucha tarea en la universidad y esto del anteproyecto para la tesis me ocupa muchísimas horas :S

Pronto actualizaré los otros dos fic que tengo pendientes, los tengo avanzados XD pero en ambos me faltan una que otra escena :S por esa razón no he actualizado.

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo ^^…

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

Habían sido citados a la oficina de Rauru, y aunque se esperaban que no fuera precisamente para felicitarlos por su desempeño en los entrenamientos, nunca se imaginaron en lo que finalizaría aquella conversación.

- De hoy en adelante, Link será tú compañero…

Y el silencio reino en la estancia. Al parecer… no era la única que estaba algo sorprendida.

.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 6: El tren de la 1 ¼ .-.-.-.**

.

Esas habían sido sus últimas palabras, y a pesar de la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro de los adolescentes, no hubo tiempo para objetar. Rauru se encaminó hasta la puerta con un bolso negro que había tomado de un lado de su escritorio y los invitó a salir de su oficina no sin antes entregarles aquel bolso, no había tiempo que perder, no en aquellas circunstancias.

Más tarde tendrían tiempo para discusiones.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la entrada de la casona, allí los esperaba Nayru, quien vestía mucho más casual que de costumbre.

- ¿Rauru ya los ha puesto al tanto del caso? –Les preguntó con prisa, buscando entre su bolso las llaves de la furgoneta que ella dirigiría.

- Sólo lo imperioso, no tenemos detalles del caso aún –le respondió la rubia.

- En el camino conversaremos el asunto, deben cambiarse los uniformes. En la furgoneta deje ropas para ambos, y ese bolso que les entrego Rauru son los nuevos prototipos de armas que ha estado desarrollando Farore.

No hubo más conversaciones, los tres subieron a la furgoneta, el tiempo era un factor clave en esta misión, debían intersectar el tren antes de que saliera de la estación Hyrule.

Desde el apartado lugar en donde se encontraba la casona, hasta la cuidad habían al menos unas dos horas de viaje, claro que ese tiempo se vería muy reducido usando las avionetas, pero al menos en esta ocasión iban con tiempo a favor y necesitaban ser discretos. Seguramente si llegaran en avioneta el culpable se sentiría amenazado y eso podría provocar una catástrofe aún mayor.

Eran cerca de las 9am, por lo que tenían al menos unas 4 horas antes de que el tren comenzara su recorrido.

- Nuestra misión es simple, debemos encontrar esa bomba antes de que estalle, y ustedes deben cambiarse… no pueden ir con el uniforme deportivo de la academia –comenzó Nayru mientras conducía, y observando a través del retrovisor pudo ver como los chicos comenzaban a cambiar sus ropas.

La furgoneta tenía cuatro corridas de asiento, la del piloto y copiloto y tres más, Link estaba justo detrás de Nayru y Zelda estaba un asiento atrás de él.

- Ni se te ocurra voltearte –lo amenazó la muchacha, mucho antes de que al rubio siquiera se le ocurriera intentar algo.

- No te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en verte en paños menores –se burlo él, quitándose el polerón y la playera corporativa, enseguida se colocó una camisa gris que tenía todo un borde de tela en color negro justo en la parte donde se abotonaba, sobre ella agregó un chaleco cerrado con cuello en "V" de color negro, para abajo unos pantalones de tela negro, zapatos grises y un chaquetón largo en el mismo color.

Zelda por su parte comenzaba a ponerse una camiseta ajustada celeste con cuello amplio y varios dobleces, medias de color piel, una falda en color marrón holgada y bien ajustada en la cintura con un cinturón ancho, botines con un pequeño tacón en el mismo color y sobre una chaqueta larga color beige.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué tan arreglados? –Preguntó la muchacha agregando a su atuendo una bufanda acuadrille en tonos celestes, blancos y grises.

- Yo me encargue de escoger sus atuendos –sonrió divertida al ver la cara de fastidió que tenía la muchacha- Se ven bonitos así, podrían hacerse pasar por una pareja para pasar desapercibidos entre los pasajeros.

- Olvídalo –agregaron los dos al unísono.

Nayru rio divertida viendo como la joven pareja se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada hacia la ventaba más cercana.

Poco después la conductora continuó con las instrucciones y todos los datos que el inspector Darunia le había entregado del caso. Por lo visto era poca la información que habían reunido hasta ahora, fuera de la extraña llamada telefónica de la que no consiguieron localizar al autor, nada era muy claro.

* * *

La furgoneta se detuvo frente a la estación. Aún era temprano, habían llegado con bastante tiempo como para ponerse al tanto de los últimos sucesos respecto al caso.

- Bueno chicos, vamos –los invitó la joven de cabellos azulados.

Juntos ingresaron en la estación, adentro todo parecía ir en orden, todo el mundo iba y venía, no había nada que se saliera de lo común a excepción de un par de policías más de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Los oficiales también están encubiertos? –Se atrevió a preguntar el Hylian a quien le parecía bastante extraño divisar tan poco despliegue policial en una situación como esta.

- Así es jovencito –le respondió sorpresivamente alguien desde atrás con voz firme y rasposa.

Todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo, Nayru saludo al inspector con una sonrisa amable al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cuerpo ligeramente hacia el frente con su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

- Inspector Darunia –Lo saludó la rubia, acercándose al enorme Goron.

Gran parte de la policía estaba conformada por esta raza, los Goron eran criaturas de un aspecto bastante amenazador, eran altos, fornidos, y todos tenían una gruesa piel de color marrón, su magnífica estructura les daba una enorme ventaja frente a cualquier tipo de armas, tenían una resistencia formidable. Antiguamente la tribu no solía usar ropa, hoy con el cambio en la sociedad, la integración de las ciudades, entre otras cosas, eso había cambiado e incluso los Goron acostumbraban a usar atuendos, lo que los hacia ver como "sujetos grandes de piel oscura".

El inspector usaba generalmente un chaquetón café claro, pantalones y zapatos también en tonos marrones y un gracioso sombrero que tapaba parte de su tieso cabello blanco, su barba nacía casi desde donde terminaba su cabellera y estaba cortada en puntas, al menos unas cinco partes se delimitaban claramente. Sus enormes manos sobresalían enguantadas del chaquetón, el mismo que casi no alcanzaba a cubrir su enorme vientre.

- Me alegra verlos por aquí, he traído a este lugar pocos agentes Goron, somos muy llamativos en masa, la mayoría de los policías están encubiertos y rodeando la zona –les explicó rápidamente.

- ¿Y los trenes? ¿Los han revisado ya? –Se adelanto a preguntar el joven Hylian.

- Si, cada tren –aclaró el inspector- no hay nada sospechoso en ninguno de los trenes que saldrán de aquí durante las siguientes horas, lo que nos hace sospechar que el objeto explosivo ingresará al tren junto con uno de los pasajeros.

- Eso es un problema, no podemos revisar a cada persona que ingrese al tren –esta vez era Nayru la que intervenía en la conversación.

- Debemos actuar con cautela, si el sospechoso llega a escapar estaremos en problemas, los explosivos están programados para detonar justo antes de la llegada del tren a la estación Labrynna.

- En ese caso, busquemos al sospechoso –indicó la rubia quien inmediatamente se alejó del grupo seguida por su nuevo compañero.

- Debo platicar un asunto con el encargado de los trenes ¿viene conmigo señorita Nayru?

La mujer no respondió, sólo asintió con su cabeza y se dispuso a seguir al inspector.

* * *

El tiempo avanzó implacablemente, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que realizó la policía y los jóvenes agentes, la identidad de la persona que cargaba la bomba seguía siendo un completo misterio.

Zelda observó el reloj que cargaba en su muñeca, este marcaba las 1:00pm, el tiempo casi se les había agotado.

- Mucha gente que compró su ticket esta en el andén, y no muchos cargan con equipaje ¿en verdad el sujeto de la amenaza de bomba se encontrará en la estación?

- No lo sé, pero no podemos confiarnos, además… mucha gente suele comprar los pasajes con anticipación, quizás el autor de esta amenaza ni siquiera se acercó a las cajas –la muchacha parecía pensativa.

- Tendremos que buscar al autor dentro del tren.

- Así parece.

Avanzaron para ingresar en el andén, aún quedaban por lo menos quince minutos antes de que partiera el tren, extrañamente este hizo su aparición mucho antes de lo esperado, se detuvo en la estación y abrió sus puertas. La gente sin percatarse de la hora ingreso a los vagones.

Link y su compañera también se disponían a hacerlo cuando el inspector Darunia detuvo a la muchacha.

- Tenemos un problema. Acabamos de encontrar al maquinista en el baño público, este tren no esta siendo conducido por nadie.

- ¿Qué? –Aún no alcanzaba a asimilar lo que Danuria acaba de decirle cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron abruptamente, dejando a gran parte de los pasajeros abajo, incluyéndola a ella- ¡Señor el tren!

La chica corrió hasta una de las puertas cerradas, del otro lado Link la observa confundido.

- ¡Que alguien detenga este tren! –Exclamó golpeando inútilmente las puertas mientras la enorme maquina comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

- ¡Aléjate del tren Zelda!, no podemos hacer nada –le ordenó el inspector sujetando a la joven para que se alejara de la maquina que empezaba a moverse más rápidamente.

La chica forcejeo para liberarse, y una vez libre del agarré del Goron corrió a un lado del tren esquivando a la gente del andén, pretendía saltar sobre el último vagón, en donde sabía que existía un pequeño espacio rodeado por una baranda. Link quien se había percatado de las intenciones de la muchacha, corrió atravesando los vagones ágilmente, llegando finalmente hasta el lugar donde terminaba el último vagón, forzó la puerta cerrada con seguros con una de las herramientas que previamente se había guardado del bolso de Rauru les había entregado, y una vez abierta la entrada, salió al pequeño espacio.

- ¡Zelda, dame tú mano! –Le gritó afirmándose fuertemente de la baranda con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda la extendía hacia la muchacha para que pudiera sujetarse.

La Hylian extendió su brazo derecho tratando de alcanzar la mano de su compañero. El andén estaba a punto de terminarse.

- ¡Vamos Zelda, un poco más! –Volvió a gritarle sintiendo como la punta de sus dedos se rozaban.

- ¡Atrás! –Le advirtió la muchacha deteniéndose de golpe, a lo que Link retrocedió inmediatamente, viendo como por segundos su brazo no era arrancado por la pared que separaba el terminó del andén.

Habían fallado.

Link observó como el tren se alejaba de la estación, ya casi no podía ver a su compañera. Al parecer estaba sólo en esto.

- Demonios ¿Qué diantres voy a hacer ahora?

Y en eso sonó su móvil, contestó rápidamente creyendo que se trataba de Zelda, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar una familiar, pero nada grata voz tras el auricular.

"¿Cuánto tiempo Link? ¿No me extrañabas?"

- ¡Vaati!, ¿Estas detrás de todo esto, verdad? –Le respondió alterado.

"Calma amigo, ¿acaso no recuerdas que estamos en el mismo bando? –Y enseguida una risa excéntrica acompaño sus palabras."

- ¡¿Estas enfermo? !

"Es una lástima que tu linda compañera no consiguiera ingresar al tren, tenía todo preparado para que vieran un lindo espectáculo. Algo muy romántico, por cierto."

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Ganondorf te envió?

"Oh, no… claro que no –volvió a reír como enloquecido- esto, es sólo un regalo de mi parte, si mueres en medio de una misión nuestro jefe no lamentará las perdidas. Claro, esto es sólo un juego, ganas o pierdes amigo."

- ¡Estás involucrando en esto a mucha gente! ¡Detén esta locura!

"No, tú eres el que esta jugando sucio amigo. Te estás involucrando más de la cuenta con tú bonita compañera… te recuerdo que eres un espía. Te he estado observando."

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!, ¡Ganondorf se enterará de esto y acabará contigo!

"Eso siempre y cuando no quieras que yo valla y le relate como miras a tú encantadora compañera… estás metiéndote en un gran lio, amigo. Yo… sólo te estoy haciendo un gran favor al informarte, imagínate lo que **él **hará contigo si se entera que estas haciendo amistad con una de nuestras más grandes enemigas."

- No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando, no tengo ninguna relación con esa chiquilla. Además ¡No me han informado de nada en meses!

"Ohh, eso es porque nuestro jefecito tiene una misión muy especial para ti, ya lo verás. Claro, si logras sobrevivir a esto –soltó nuevamente una carcajada- pero para que veas que no me gusta jugar sucio, te daré una pista, tómala o déjala."

Link meditó unos segundos acerca de aquella tentadora opción, no estaba seguro si confiar en Vaati, él podía estar engañándolo, pero… no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- La tomó –le respondió casi a regañadientes, en esos momentos estaba atrapado en el sucio juego de su compañero.

"Perfecto… escucha con atención… **una flor roja marca el inicio y el fin, cuando esta se marchite, todo habrá terminado**… espero que tengas buena suerte."

Y enseguida colgó.

Revisó rápidamente la última llamada, pero aquel número provenía de un teléfono público, lo sabía porque este empezaba con 02.

- Una flor roja –murmuró como ido, sintiendo como su pelo se agitaba con el frío aire y su vista se perdía en la visión de aquella cuidad, Hyrule- este… será un largo viaje.

* * *

En la estación Zelda se había reunido con Nayru, apresurando a la muchacha la guío hasta la furgoneta, tenía una idea.

- ¿A dónde van? –Era Darunia quien confundido observaba a las dos chicas ya en el interior del vehículo.

- Voy a alcanzar ese tren –le respondió la rubia con una seguridad muy propia de ella- Vamos Nayru, tenemos que llegar antes que el tren lo haga.

La chica no puso objeción, e inmediatamente hizo andar la furgoneta.

El vehículo avanzó rápidamente ignorando semáforos, pasos de cebra, ceda el paso, entre otras, se dirigían hacia el puente más grande de la cuidad y tenían el tiempo contado.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer desde el puente? –La interrogó sin perder de vista el camino, a la velocidad que iban sería fácil formar parte de un accidente.

- Cuando estemos allí lo verás –fue su simple respuesta.

* * *

La furgoneta se detuvo en medio del puente, las dos jóvenes bajaron del vehículo y observaron como a lo lejos el tren se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –Se acercó hasta la baranda, la caída era de respetar.

- Llama a Link y dile que voy en camino.

- ¿Qué? –Lo que acaba de escuchar no tenía sentido.

El tren ya estaba al alcancé del puente y en unos segundos comenzaría a pasar por debajo del mismo. Zelda se subió en la baranda siendo observada por una horrorizada Nayru.

- ¡Estas loca, no puedes saltar! –La chica se acercó con la intención de detenerla, pretendía sujetarla para que la rubia no cometiera una locura.

- Ten –le lanzó a la joven una especie de soga.

- ¡Zelda baja ahora mismo de allí! –Exclamó el inspector que acaba de llegar al puente y corría al encuentro de las muchachas.

- Deséenme suerte –fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzarse desde el puente, justo sobre el tren en movimiento.

-¡Zelda! –Gritó la chica horrorizada, y totalmente petrificada con la cuerda aún entre sus manos.

De pronto el largo cedió, y el peso de la muchacha jaló a la joven de cabellos azulados. El inspector alcanzó a sujetar a la agente antes de que esta saliera disparada junto con la rubia.

Zelda sintió el fuerte jalón de la cuerda momentos antes de que ella se estrellara contra el techo de los vagones y en seguida soltó la cuerda y se dejo caer sobre los mismos, el movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, deslizándose sobre el techo del tren en movimiento.

- Por todas las Diosas –murmuró el inspector sobre el otro lado del puente, viendo como el cuerpo de la rubia rodaba por sobre los vagones sin poder aferrarse de nada.

- ¡Va a matarse! –Nayru sentía como su corazón era fuertemente oprimido en su pecho al ver como el cuerpo de la joven se acercaba al límite del tren por un costado.

Pero de pronto de detuvo en seco, algo había hecho que se estancará.

El tren siguió avanzando y pronto el último vagón paso bajo el puente, y junto con el, la joven rubia se perdió de la vista del inspector y su acompañante.

* * *

Link al interior de uno de los vagones escuchó el extraño sonido de algo que había caído sobre el tren proveniente de dos vagones antes del que él se encontraba, corrió rápidamente a ver que diantres era lo que estaba sucediendo y observó la evidente hendidura en la lata del tren, que a pesar de estar construido de un material firme, el techo era delgado, y el golpe de la joven al estrecharse con la velocidad en la que iba al tren había dejado una evidente marca.

Los pasajeros asustados miraban sobre sus cabezas o se apegaban en las ventanas intentando ver que era lo que había caído, había un extraño ambiente de incertidumbre.

El rubio retrocedió creyendo que fuera lo que hubiera caído, ahora se encontraba mucho más atrás de aquella hendidura, llego hasta una de las ventanas y abriendo la pequeña salida que había en el extremo superior de la ventana se asomó para ver que era lo que pasaba, a duras penas pudo divisar el cuerpo de alguien que se aferraba al techo del vagón, pero no paso mucho para que reconociera aquella vestimenta.

- ¡Zelda! –Le gritó tratando de llamar la atención de la muchacha, pero ella parecía estar mucho más concentrada en no caerse del vagón en movimiento, se encontraba unos cinco metros más atrás del lugar por donde él se había asomado- Cielos, tengo que hacer algo –murmuró alejándose de la ventanilla y avanzando unos tres metros hacia atrás.

Se detuvo y sacando el arma que escondía tras el chaquetón disparó, no sin antes advertirles a los pasajeros que se alejaran de la ventana. El cristal era a prueba de balas, por lo que sólo consiguió trisarlo. La gente asustada comenzó a gritar y alejarse de aquel vagón, Link volvió a disparar y cuando el vidrio parecía estar cediendo, lo golpeo con su propio codo, con la velocidad a la que viajaba el tren y la gran fuerza con la que el aire entro por el pequeño orificio, el cristal cedió.

Rápidamente se abrió paso, y aferrándose con cuidado subió al techo del vagón.

- ¡¿Zelda estás bien? –Le gritó tratando de acercarse hasta el lugar donde la chica se encontraba, sintiendo como la fuerza del viento trataba de desequilibrarlo.

- Podrías haber hecho un poco menos de escandalo para subir ¿no? –Se burló ella, quien evidentemente había escuchado el sonido del arma al dispararse y los gritos de la gente dentro del tren.

- Tú fuiste la que empezó con el espectáculo –se quejó él, alegre de saber que al menos ella estaba a bien.

- Basta de bromas, ayúdame a salir –le indicó rápidamente observando de reojo como el joven aferrado con ambas manos y casi gateando se acercaba hasta donde ella se encontraba- esta estúpida chaqueta se engancho y no puedo moverme.

Ahora entendía porque ella parecía no avanzar del lugar donde de encontraba, por una parte había sido una suerte, quizás si la chaqueta no se hubiera enganchado ella no estaría aún sobre el vagón.

- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió saltar sobre el tren? –Le preguntó cuando ya estaba a su lado, con fuerza jaló la parte de la tela que estaba enganchada- podrías haber muerto.

- ¿Y perderme toda la diversión? –Agregó como respuesta.

Link sonrió divertido al escucharla, ella parecía tomarse el asuntó con bastante tranquilidad.

- A mi no me hace gracia estar en este tren con una bomba –Le comentó consiguiendo al fin liberar a la chica.

- Encontraremos esa bomba, ya lo verás.

Admiraba la confianza con la que ella parecía manejar esta delicada situación, por lo visto a diferencia de él, ella no le temía a la muerte.

- Listo –le indicó, avisándole que ya podía moverse.

- Perfecto, vamos –la chica ya empezaba a avanzar- casi no puedo respirar aquí arriba.

Los jóvenes agentes volvieron a ingresar en el vagón por la misma ventana que Link había destrozado y una vez adentro sintieron la atemorizada mirada de los pasajeros quienes habían despejado ese vagón, habiendo colonizado los continuos.

- Supongo que esto ya dejo de ser una misión encubierta ¿no? –Agregó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Escuchen todos! –Link había alzado la voz para que todos los pasajeros que los observaran escucharan con claridad- Este tren está bajo amenaza terrorista, alguien dentro de este carga con una peligrosa bomba… por favor manténganse en sus asientos hasta que consigamos controlar la situación.

Aquellas palabras despertaron el pánico entre los pasajeros, muchos se echaron a llorar, otros gritaban escandalizados, la gente se atropellaba tratando de avanzar, el tren era un verdadero caos.

- Genial –se burló la muchacha- me agrada tú sutil manera de decirles a todos que vamos a morir.

- ¿Al menos lo intente, no?

- Esto es un desastre –suspiró.

Esta era la primera "misión encubierta" que tenían juntos y si seguían así… seguramente sería la última que tendrían.

¿Conseguirían encontrar la bomba en medio del caos que se había desatado?

**Continuará…**

Muajajajajajjajajajaja XD, después de mil años actualizó este fic y :S creo que lo deje peor que como estaba XD, bueno este era el famoso capítulo que nunca vio la luz antes de que empezará a reditar nuevamente el fic, en realidad muchas de las escenas están redactadas nuevamente, porque si este esta raro… les aseguro que el anterior estaba más raro XD También tome la decisión de dividir el capítulo en dos :S la razón… no quería matarlos con un capítulo tan laaargo :P

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que se a tomado la molestia de comentarme, a pesar de que tardó en actualizar T.T, prometo que terminaré este y los otros dos fics que tengo pendientes. Le mando un saludo especial a **Grisel ZxL, lagenerala, linkzel s, Axel, Lilmeliz **y** xIchixCoolxGirlx, **muchas gracias a ustedes por el apoyo ;).

Después de este caso del tren seguramente se sabrá que diantres es lo que Link esta haciendo dentro de la academia owo, así que espero que sigan leyendo ;)

¡Saludos! ^^


	8. Fin del viaje

Antes de empezar me quiero disculpar por el título del capítulo y por las posibles faltas ortográficas y malas redacciones que puedan haber, la verdad es que revisé el fic pero es un poco tarde (4:20am) y muero de sueño XD, así que no confió en mi lectura de revisión XDDD!

Tengo que salir a las seis hacia la capital :S, por eso decidí subirlo antes de hacer el viaje, sino pasaría un día más :P

Lamentó la falta de imaginación para el capítulo XP en verdad estaba en un lapsus, pero los siguientes serán mejores y las cosas se pondrán intensas, 9.9 espero XP o eso quiero x-x

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo…

.

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

– ¡Escuchen todos! –Link había alzado la voz para que todos los presentes que en esos momentos los observaban desconcertados lo escucharan con claridad– Este tren esta bajo amenaza terrorista, alguien dentro de este carga con una peligrosa bomba… por favor manténganse en sus asientos hasta que consigamos controlar la situación.

Eso bastó para desatar el pánico entre los pasajeros, muchos se echaron a llorar, otros gritaban escandalizados, y muchos otros comenzaron a movilizarse sin sentido alguno, atropellándose entre ellos al avanzar.

El tren se había convertido en un verdadero caos.

– ¿Al menos lo intenté, no?

– Esto es un desastre –suspiró.

Esta era la primera "misión encubierta" que tenían juntos y si seguían así… seguramente sería la última que tendrían.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 7: Fin del viaje .-.-.-. **

La chica inútilmente trataba de calmar a la multitud dominada por el pánico, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, la gente no quería escuchar, sólo querían que el tren se detuviera en ese mismo instante para escapar.

– Por favor… mantengan a calma –insistía sintiendo como era empujada constantemente por todos aquellos que corrían desorientados por los vagones.

– No te escucharan Zelda, están aterrados.

– Pero tienen que cooperar.

– Deberíamos concentrarnos en buscar la bomba.

– No, debemos hacer orden –introdujo su mano en el chaquetón que tenía puesto y del interior saco un arma, sin previó aviso empezó a disparar al techo del vagón.

El fuerte sonido que hacia la pólvora al detonar congeló a todos los pasajeros que se encontraban en las cercanía, Zelda sacudió su mano derecha aún con el arma en su mano para quitarse de encima los restos de pólvora que cayeron sobre su piel, odiaba usar armas, las consideraba peligrosas e impredecibles.

– Muy bien, ahora que tengo nuevamente su atención, quiero que escuchen con claridad –Parecía muy molesta y su tono frío y autoritario daba algo de temer, a pesar de su apariencia y su edad, la joven tenía un carácter firme y decidido – todos regresaran tranquilamente a sus asientos –observó que aún nadie se movía – ¡¿Qué demonios están esperando?

– Zelda… creo…

– Tú cállate.

El chico guardó silencio obedientemente, en verdad no quería volver a discutir con ella. Y mientras observaba como la mayoría de la gente aún asustada regresaba a sentarse algo llamó su atención, una misteriosa mujer al otro extremo del andén, la misma que en ese momento le sonreía maliciosamente.

– Zelda –se acercó nuevamente a la muchacha sin despegar la vista la pelirroja, él la conocía perfectamente.

La mujer era muy alta y tenía un cuerpo exuberante, caderas anchas, cintura estrecha y un gran busto, el mismo que dejaba casi descubiertos por el gran escote que tenía el traje, ese día vestía un apretado vestido largo muy elegante de un rojo tan llamativo como su cabello.

– ¿Qué diantres te pasa Link? –Le preguntó sin entender la inquietud que asechaba la mente del rubio.

– Yo –no sabía como empezar, todo era demasiado complejo para explicarlo en ese momento. Y fue entonces cuando observó como la misteriosa mujer movía sus labios perfectamente delineados con un oscuro maquillaje, ella estaba diciéndolo algo… pero ¿qué?– ¡Abajo! –Exclamó al creer entender el mensaje, abalanzándose sobre la Hylian quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Entonces una pequeña explosión en el sector de la carga, en el último vagón, hizo que todo el tren se estremeciera, la gente horrorizaba se ocultó como podía gritando aterrados, llenos de un pánico que de extendía con cada segundo que pasaba, al menos no había nadie en el vagón de la explosión, ni en el que le continuaba.

– ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso? –agregó Zelda asustada, sintiendo como la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo en ese instante, ¿Acaso la bomba había detonado antes de tiempo?

– Fue una advertencia –respondió Link quien buscó con la mirada a la misteriosa mujer, pero ella ya había desaparecido– _Veran… eres tú, ¿verdad?, la flor roja que marca el inicio y el fin._

Este tren guardaba más de un explosivo, ahora estaba seguro de ello, y la "bomba" de la que hablaba la policía seguramente era el "premio mayor", la que terminaría con ese viaje de una vez por todas.

– Deben haber más de esos explosivos a lo largo del tren –agregó la muchacha comenzando a incorporarse, había pensado lo mismo que el joven, evidentemente esa "pequeña" detonación le había hecho sospechar de que podrían haber más explosivos como ese.

– No quiero decir esto, pero… tendremos que separarnos para buscar –propuso Link quien en ese momento sólo estaba pensando en alejarse de la chica para ir en busca de Veran.

– Si, es lo mejor –ella no lo cuestiono, sabía que abarcarían más espacio si en ese momento se separaban.

Y entonces sin más palabras la vio alejarse y él la imitó, el tiempo no era algo que en ese momento les sobrara.

Zelda por su parte comenzó revisando espacio por espacio, maleta por maleta. La gente se acercaba temerosa hacia ella, queriendo preguntar que era lo que pasaba, pero no había tiempo, no para explicarle a cada uno de los pasajeros del tren, por lo que se limitó a tratar de calmarlos y asegurarles de que todo estaba bajo control y que el viaje se completaría sin complicaciones.

Siguió avanzando y en uno de los corredores se cruzó con una llamativa mujer, se habían dado un pequeño empujón al avanzar en sentidos contrarios.

– Lo lamento –Se disculpó la rubia volteándose para observar mejor a la mujer.

Ella se volteó, una de sus manos sujetaba el gran sombrero de tela negro que tenía sobre su cabeza.

– Oh no, disculpadme usted a mi –y le sonrió muy satisfecha, usaba un largo y ajustado vestido rojo que hacia juego con su encendida cabellera.

Zelda la observó un tanto confundida, sus labios oscuros hacían un gran contraste con su pálida piel. Y entonces la mujer volvió a girar para retomar su marcha, que a diferencia de otros pasajeros irradiaba una misteriosa tranquilidad.

– _Hay algo en ella que no me agrada_ –dudó un instante si seguirla, pero pensó que si lo hacía quizás encontraría algunas respuestas.

* * *

Había llegado hasta el lugar donde antes había divisado a la mujer, se inclinó buscando alguna evidencia, pero desilusionado descubrió que no había nada, empuñó sus manos y golpeó con fuerza el suelo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, ¿Acaso Ganondorf lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

– Maldición –murmuró frustrado, la verdad es que no le importaba su vida, pero estaba preocupado.

Hace unos meses ni siquiera se hubiera detenido a pensar, pero ahora que había vivido y visto otra realidad, sentía que nada de esto era justo, no había razón para involucrar a toda esa gente, personas inocentes, niños, mujeres, hombres… inclusive ella.

– Demonios Link… ¿qué te pasa?, esa chica no es nada tuyo –habló sonriendo tontamente, se sentía como un verdadero estúpido preocupándose por una muchacha que en realidad era su enemiga, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había algo en ella que llamaba mucho su atención, algo que aún no podía descifrar.

Volvió a incorporarse.

Comenzaba a avanzar mirando a su alrededor, los asientos, los maleteros, las mismas ventanas, todo parecía en orden, aquel vagón estaba totalmente vacío, había dejado atrás a toda la gente que para ese entonces se había reunido en los vagones centrales, buscando alguna respuesta o alguna palabra de aliento.

Y entonces algo se le paso por la mente, si había más de un explosivo en el tren seguramente el más grande se encontraría en la cabina principal, si algo se detonaba allí el tren perdería el control y se saldría de las líneas. Y con esa posibilidad en mente corrió hasta el primer vagón e ingreso rápidamente. Adentro no había nada más que maquinas, las mismas que se controlaban automáticamente, buscó con la mirada algún indicio de algo que el pareciera sospechoso, pero no había nada.

– No lo entiendo –repasó una vez más en su cabeza todas las posibilidades, todo era muy confuso.

– Pareces contrariado –le habló alguien a sus espaldas.

Inmediatamente se volteó encontrándose nuevamente con la mujer quien lo miraba intensamente.

– Veran –murmuró al verla, la conocía perfectamente– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vine a dejar un obsequio –respondió con su petulante voz– pensé que te alegrarías al verme niño bonito.

– Vaati me habló de ti.

– Te equivocas Link, Vaati se refería a otra flor, una que ha estado muy cerca ti todo este tiempo.

Link comenzó a enfadarse, esta conversación no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Y en eso Zelda los alcanzó, pero al ver que la mujer hablaba con su "compañero" no se decidió a ingresar, aunque del lugar donde se encontraba no conseguía escuchar con claridad que era lo que platicaban.

– Eres tú la que trajo la bomba ¿verdad?, ¿Dime donde esta?, ¡ahora! –Le ordenó mientras cautelosamente buscaba su arma, algo le decía que este encuentro no terminaría muy bien.

– Oblígame a hacerlo –le insistió ella sonriente, acercándose lo suficiente al joven como para acorralarlo.

– ¡Aléjate! –Exclamó tratando de retroceder un paso, sabía que algo tramaba.

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacerse de su arma la mujer ya lo estaba apuntando con ella. Era hábil, muy hábil en su trabajo.

– ¿La buscabas? –Le preguntó ampliando su sonrisa– Se acabó el juego, la bomba detonará y ni tú ni tu amiguita podrán hacer algo.

Dudo un instante, pero no tardó mucho en decidirse y actuar, a pesar de que llevaban tan sólo unos pocas horas como "equipo" él la había ayudado y ahora ella debía devolverle la mano.

– ¡Aléjate de él! –Ordenó la muchacha quien acababa de ingresar el cuarto apuntando con su arma a la mujer del traje rojo, al parecer había sido acertado seguirla hasta aquí.

Link miró horrorizado a la muchacha, preguntándose desde que momento ella se encontraba allí, ¿Y si había escuchado toda la conversación?, fue en ese momento cuando sintió como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, nunca había estado tan preocupado como en ese preciso instante… si ella se enteraba de quien era su misión "de la cual aún no tenía noticias", no podría ser cumplida.

– Valla, pero si es la jovencita con la que me tropecé hace un momento –completó la pelirroja muy tranquila, esta situación estaba en su completo control– ¿Este niño es tú amigo?

– Déjalo ir –volvió a repetir, indudablemente esa mujer había despertado sus sospechas al verla, pero ahora que la encontraba apuntando a su compañero con el arma todas las dudas que le quedaban se habían esfumado, ¡Ella era la autora de este atentado!

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, si tú me disparas, yo apretaré el gatillo y él caerá junto conmigo, ¿eso es lo que deseas?

Sin importar si Zelda había o no escuchado esa conversación, tenía que hacer algo, debía al menos intentarlo. Y esperando el momento más apropiado para realizar su movimiento siguió atentamente la mirada de la mujer, quien se mantenía pendiente de cada una de sus acciones, y en eso su compañera avanzó un poco y Veran inconscientemente la siguió un breve segundo con la mirada, pero eso fue más que suficiente para actuar, Link golpeó en ese preciso instante con su mano el brazo con el que la mujer sostenía el arma y escuchó como un segundo después el fuerte estruendo golpeaba sus oídos y luego observó la bala estrellarse con el techo del vagón.

Ella había fallado.

– Maldito –murmuró la mujer clavando sus intensos ojos rojos sobre el chico que la había desafiado.

Link se lanzó al suelo y enseguida sintió como su compañera disparaba su propia arma, pero la pelirroja esquivo sin problemas el ataque.

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó ella cuando el joven ya estaba a su lado.

– Si, pero ella esta escapando –le dijo viendo como la mujer salía por una de las puertas laterales, al parecer sea lo que sea que había venido a hacer, ya lo había completado porque evidentemente no tenía interés de permanecer más tiempo allí.

– Debemos alcanzarla, ella debe saber donde esta la bomba –no perdió más tiempo y corrió tras la mujer, pero al abrir la puerta sólo había un pequeño pasillo y una escalera que llegaba hasta el techo del tren.

Link alcanzó a la joven y observó junto con ella como la "sospechosa" se lanzaba del tren en picada sobre la gran extensión de agua, en ese momento pasaban sobre un gran lago, el mismo que indicaba que pronto llegarían a destino, la estación de Labrynna estaba justo a un lado del lago que dividía las ciudades.

– Escapo –murmuró Link sintiendo como su cabello se agitaba fuertemente producto de la velocidad.

Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer, no podían seguir a esa mujer y abandonar a todos los pasajeros a su suerte y tampoco podían rendirse sin siquiera intentar encontrar esa "dichosa bomba".

– ¿Quién era ella? ¿La conocías? –Fueron las siguientes interrogantes que realizó la rubia a su compañero.

Link dudo un instante, no sabía como responder a ello, en especial porque no estaba seguro si Zelda había escuchado algo de la conversación que él había mantenido con la mujer. Tenía sólo dos alternativas, una decirle la verdad y acabar de una buena vez con las mentiras o bien seguir mintiendo, rogando porque ella no hubiera escuchado nada.

– _Es una caza recompensas _–pensó pero cuando se decidió a hablar no se lo dijo a ella– no lo se, estaba buscando la bomba en ese vagón cuando de pronto apareció.

Esperó a ver la reacción de ella.

Su cuerpo se mantenía expectante, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pero de ninguna manera quería que Zelda notara ese nerviosismo que lo embargaba. De ello dependía su misión, bueno más que eso en el fondo sabía que no quería dejar la academia, no como un vil traidor, de alguna manera durante ese tiempo había creado lazos en aquel lugar y no quería perderlos, prefería seguir viviendo esa tonta ilusión que hasta ese momento había estado embargando una luz de esperanza en su desolada alma.

Quería escapar… necesitaba ayuda, pedía a gritos que esa ayuda llegará hasta él como una mística solución a sus problemas, pero nadie parecía escuchar.

– ¿Y te dijo algo?

Suspiró aliviado, por la mirada que ella le dedicaba parecía solamente confundida, al parecer no había oído la primera parte de la conversación que había mantenido con Veran.

¿Por qué tenía que mentir?, ¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo?, eran enemigos… él trabajaba para el más grande mafioso que de Hyrule y aun así mantenía viva la esperanza de recuperar su libertad, su vida.

– Sólo que esa bomba que buscamos estaba en poder de alguien muy cercano –Respondió recordando lo que la mujer le había mencionado.

– Cielos, eso no nos dice nada –se lamentó bajando la mirada cansada ¿qué iban a hacer ahora? No tenían ninguna pista y estaban a menos de media hora de alcanzar su destino, en ese tiempo no conseguirían revisar todo el tren.

Link guardó silencio un minuto y luego recordó algo…

– Ella mencionó que se había cruzado contigo antes –la observó inquisitivamente.

– Si, lo hizo –agregó la chica recordando aquel instante – chocamos en un pasillo de los vagones, ella sólo se disculpó y me sonrió, no recuerdo nada más.

– Eso es muy extraño.

"Una flor roja marca el inicio y el fin" repitió en su mente el joven quien aún buscaba un significado para ese acertijo, "… cuando esta se marchite, todo habrá terminado." ¿Qué podía significar todo eso?, había creído que Veran era la "flor roja", pero ella misma le había dicho que la bomba se encontraba en una persona muy cercana, y si en realidad eso de flor roja no se refería a la vestimenta de la mujer ¿Qué podría ser?, ¿quién podría ser esa flor roja de la que Vaati le había hablado?

– ¿Link? –Lo llamó ella, el chico parecía demasiado pensativo y no había tiempo para detenerse aquí a meditar, debían encontrar la bomba antes de que el tren se detuviera en la estación.

El rubio posó su mirada en su joven compañera, ella lo miraba inquisitivamente, y entonces recordó algo que había escuchado mucho antes de ingresar a la academia, una conversación en la que Vaati y Ganondorf se referían a una joven señorita "Aquella flor caerá, tarde o temprano lo hará y bajo ella un manto de sangre la teñirá de rojo, ya lo verás", esas habían sido sus precisas palabras, pero ¿estarían haciendo alusión a Zelda? Y si así era…

– Quítate lo que traes puesto –le dijo algo alterado, el tiempo se estaba agotando.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿Te volviste loco? –Reclamó ella retrocediendo un paso– no pienso desnudarme al frente tuyo.

– No lo entiendes, eres tú.

– ¿Qué yo que?

– ¡La bomba la traes tú!, en alguna parte llevas ese dispositivo.

– No puede ser –agregó horrorizada ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

– Cuando chocaste con esa mujer, en ese momento ella lo hizo, ¡Tenemos que encontrar esa bomba!

La chica no lo pensó dos veces, y aunque la posibilidad de que lo que Link le estaba diciendo no fuera acertado, no podía descartarlo, no aún. En realidad su teoría le parecía bastante acertada, después de todo… esa mujer la había mirado de una manera muy extraña.

Inmediatamente se sacó la chaqueta que traía puesta y mientras su compañero buscaba algo extraño en aquella prenda ella buscó en lo que le quedaba puesto si había algo anormal.

– ¿Traías un reloj de bolsillo contigo? –Le preguntó un instante después, observando cuidadosamente el objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos.

– No que yo recuerde –se acercó y le quitó el objeto de las manos– déjame ver –el reloj curiosamente tenía un marcador digital y parecía no avanzar, lo observó durante un minuto y entonces lo vio, el número en vez de incrementar disminuyó en un digito, ese cronómetro estaba programado para llegar a cero– Esta cosa va hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué? –fue lo primero que atinó a decir– ¿Cómo demonios pusieron una bomba en objeto tan chico?

El nerviosismo empezó a apoderarse de los dos jóvenes que no sabían bien que hacer ahora que al fin habían descubierto la dichosa bomba, claro… nunca se imaginaron que sería así, en realidad venían preparados para otra cosa.

– Que importa, debemos desactivarla –agregó ella tratando de buscar un lugar para abrirlo, pero era todo tan pequeño, no tenían herramientas que les ayudaran a abrir una cosa tan pequeña como un reloj.

Sería imposible para ellos girar los pequeñísimos tortillos que mantenían unidos el objeto, esto no era como esa típica situación del cable rojo, azul o amarillo, en realidad en este momento ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de escoger.

– Es muy tarde, mira… estamos por llegar a la estación… en menos de diez minutos estaremos allí.

Miró nuevamente el cronómetro que traía el reloj, este marcaba exactamente cinco minutos.

– ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –Por primera vez no sabía que hacer y aún tenía ese peligroso dispositivo entre sus manos.

Su corazón se aceleró a paso increíblemente rápido, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por alguna razón había perdido el control de su cuerpo y su mirada estaba fija en el conteo de ese dichoso objeto, el mismo que ahora marcaba dos minutos.

¿Por qué demonios el tiempo avanzaba tan rápido?

– Hay que deshacerse de ella –insistió el chico quien también comenzaba a sentir la presión de la cuenta regresiva en su sistema circulatorio.

Un minuto…

– ¿Pero cómo?, estamos en medio de la nada… y este lago es enorme.

– ¡Eso es!, ¡El lago es perfecto! –Tomó el objeto entre sus manos y casi como si fuera instinto miró el cronómetro, ahora marcaba 30 segundos.

No había tiempo que perder, y antes de que la chica pudiera hacer algo lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que cayera lo más lejos posible y que el tren avanzara tan rápido como pudiera para alejarse del lugar de la explosión.

El reloj cayó al agua y tren siguió en movimiento y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la estación Link se agachó sujetando a la joven y cubriéndola con su cuerpo momentos antes de que una gran explosión hiciera que una enorme columna de agua se levantará hacía el cielo y pronto cayera sobre el tren como una verdadera lluvia.

El agua cayó sobre sus cuerpos empapándolos por completos, mientras los dos jóvenes observaban incrédulos y dichosos el aún estar vivos.

Zelda cerró momentáneamente los ojos y suspiró, había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que Link había lanzado el reloj al agua, por un momento sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. Muchas veces había estado al borde de la vida y la muerte, pero ver en una cuenta regresiva el tiempo que restaba tu vida era muy diferente, la sensación que había dominado su cuerpo al ver como los números avanzaban era algo que en verdad no quería recordar.

– ¿Lo logramos? –Preguntó aun sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente, aquel estresante viaje había sido demasiado para ella.

– Si… lo hicimos –le sonrió enormemente aliviado, al parecer su presentimiento había sido acertado, afortunadamente acertado.

– Rauru va a matarnos cuando volvamos.

– ¿Lo dices porque era una misión encubierta?

– No… lo digo porque el tablero no se ve muy bien.

El chico se asomó al ver lo que la muchacha le indicaba y efectivamente el tablero que mantenía a toda esta maquina funcionando se veía bastante mal, seguramente la bala que Zelda había disparado había alcanzado uno de los monitores y ahora parecía estar pronto a hacer corto circuito.

– Es tú culpa, yo no disparé esa bala –se defendió levantando las manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡Oye! Somos un equipo, los compañeros se apoyan en las buenas y en las malas.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Link la observó completamente perplejo, nunca creyó escuchar eso de la boca de ella.

– Por supuesto, tú me acabas de salvar la vida y yo cuide tu detestable trasero cuando esa loca amenazó con matarte, supongo que eso nos hace oficialmente un equipo ¿no?

– Supongo que si –esa era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como aquello, ¿un equipo? Eso si que era extraño, siempre había trabajado sólo.

– ¿Lo ves? Eso significa que el castigo va para los dos.

Link se rindió ante tal "fuerte defensa", en realidad en esos momentos lo que menos le interesaba era lo que Rauru pensara después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar.

– ¿Sabes? Te ves graciosa toda empapada –le comentó de pronto mientras miraba a la rubia y se soltaba a reír.

La chica lo observó, él también se encontraba totalmente empapado, y además parecía muy alegre y animado. Y a pesar de que no le encontraba la gracia al hecho de estar totalmente mojados fue contagiada por la risa de su compañero, y sin darse cuenta le sonrió divertida.

Link se alegró al ver aquella sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de alegría y a su parecer esa expresión en su rostro le venía mucho más que la habitual y fría mirada que solía dedicarles a todos.

– Te vez bonita cuando sonríes –soltó sin más, sin siquiera pensar lo que decía.

La joven se sonrojó e inmediatamente desvió la mirada apenada, este era uno de esos típicos "momentos incómodos" de los que prefería no ser parte.

– El tren se detuvo –Agregó nuevamente indiferente, tratando de desviar la conversación en otra dirección– ¿Vamos? Si nos bajamos rápido podremos escapar del interrogatorio.

El Hylian asintió y siguió a su compañera quien saltó desde el mismo lugar donde se encontraban a la plataforma del andén.

* * *

Al fin todo había acabado, quizás no habían conseguido atrapar la "misteriosa mujer" que había ocasionado todo este alboroto, pero al menos los civiles estaban a salvo y la bomba había estallado lejos del tren, sin ocasionar daño alguno, bueno… casi.

– Todo esta bien señor, la policía ya esta realizando el interrogatorio, pero la mujer de los cargos escapó –hizo una pequeña pausa, escuchando lo que el hombre le decía a través del celular– no lo se, intentamos no armar un alboroto pero todo se salió de control, lamento no haber podido completar la misión sin armar un escándalo… el inspector Darunia se comunicará con usted en unos momentos… si señor… no… si señor, volveremos enseguida.

Colgó.

– ¿Y bien?

– Nayru nos esperará en la estación Hyrule, debemos tomar el tren que viene para regresar y de lo demás se encargará el inspector, luego enviarán los informes.

Link se levantó animado y observando a su compañera agregó…

– Iré a comprar los ticket, espérame en este lugar –le indicó sonriéndole amablemente antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de la estación.

Para ese momento ya se habían cambiado de ropas, los oficiales les habían prestado, por lo que ahora parecían formar parte del cuerpo policial.

Suspiró entre agotada y aliviada, estaba sentada en una de las banquitas que había a lo largo de toda la estación, que como nunca ese día estaba repleta de gente, seguramente muchos sólo chismoseaban acerca de los sucesos ocurridos durante la tarde.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida entre todas aquellas personas que iban y venían, era una más entre toda aquella gente. Volvió a suspirar cerrando sus ojos y al volver a posar su mirada en la multitud un misterioso sujeto de cabellera larga y de un color lila muy peculiar llamó su atención. Se incorporó rápidamente y avanzó tras el sujeto, vestía con un chaquetón largo y negro y sobre su cabeza una boina en el mismo color.

Su corazón se aceleró al instante y una rara sensación embargó su cuerpo, ¿Era miedo o ansiedad?, no podía saberlo, pero si algo tenía por seguro es que no podía dejarlo escapar, no de nuevo.

Acaso **él **estaría involucrado en este incidente. Su sola presencia era sinónimo de problemas, aquel sujeto a quien algún día creyó conocer ahora era para ella un completo desconocido, uno más entre la larga lista de los más buscados de Hyrule. ¿Cómo era posible que se expusiera de esa manera con tanto agente policial cerca?

Se levantó enseguida y comenzó a avanzar esquivando a duras penas a la gente que venía en dirección contraría, por alguna razón aquel sujeto avanzaba entre la multitud como si nada, casi como si nadie lo estuviera rodeando.

– Maldición, voy a perderlo –murmuró chocando por enésima vez con un sujeto– disculpe –agregó sin detenerse– _¿Qué diantres esta haciendo aquí? _

Pero su persecución se vio interrumpida, alguien sujetó su mano firmemente, deteniéndola.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Objetó la muchacha frustrada, dirigiéndole sólo un breve instante la mirada a su compañero, porque enseguida siguió buscando al misterioso sujeto que ahora se había perdido entre la multitud.

– Vine a buscarte, entre tanta gente es fácil perderse ¿Por qué no te quedaste donde estabas? –Se notaba alterada, y creía conocer la razón de ello.

– No eres mi niñera –le respondió mordazmente, liberando su mano del agarré del muchacho – No tengo porque darte explicaciones.

– Tenemos que tener cuidado, el autor de este ataque terrorista podría estar observándonos –le comentó muy seriamente, estaba convencido de que ella también lo había visto.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Aquellas palabras le parecieron indudablemente sospechosas.

– Tengo un mal presentimiento –agregó sin dejar de observarla– es mejor marcharnos, nuestro trabajo ya ha terminado –insistió al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de ella.

La chica suspiró.

Entre tanta gente buscar a aquel sujeto ahora que lo había perdido de vista era una verdadera locura.

– Bien, vamos.

Y sin más retrocedieron, debían ingresar al andén por una entrada que estaba al otro extremo de la estación.

* * *

El reloj daba las 4:10pm.

Ellos ya se encontraban en el andén, esperando el tren que pasaría en menos de cinco minutos.

Link se frotó sus manos, hacia bastante frío en Labrynna a pesar de que esta zona no había visto caer la nevazón de la noche anterior.

Miró a su alrededor, se sentía algo inquieto, desde que había notado la presencia de ese sujeto se había sentido intranquilo, debía haber alguna razón para que él estuviera aquí, pero ¿Cuál? ¿Y si pensaban poner a prueba sus macabros experimentos aquí, y ahora? Agitó su cabeza rápidamente, no quería pensar en ello. Miró a su lado, estaba su "compañera", era extraño considerarla como tal… después de todo, eran enemigos. Él no pertenecía a este lugar.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Le preguntó ella sin siquiera observarlo, se mantenía a su lado de brazos cruzados.

– ¿A quién seguías? –Le preguntó sin más, estaba cansado de esta incomunicación entre ambos, eran compañeros y mínimo debían confiar el uno del otro, algo que evidentemente era irónico viniendo de él, pero muy en el fondo quería que así fuera, deseaba quitarse este gran peso de encima y confesarle a ella toda la verdad.

– Al mismo personaje que saboteo la academia hace algunos meses. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Parecías muy molesta cuando te detuve.

– ¿Sólo eso?

– Por supuesto, ¿Por qué he de tener otra razón?

– Porque pareces saber más de lo que me has dicho.

Perspicaz, tanto como lo era desde que la había conocido.

– Será un viaje largo, tenemos tiempo para discutir aquello –agregó sonriéndole despreocupadamente como solía hacerlo cada vez que intentaba desviar la conversación.

Un momento de silencio.

– ¿Tú crees que nos estén siguiendo? –fue la pregunta que rompió aquel incómodo momento.

– No lo se, pero hay algo en este lugar que no me gusta.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos, a su alrededor se juntaba más y más gente, todo el mundo parecía inmerso en sus asuntos, platicaban de la vida, el trabajo, los amigos, las juntas… nada, ni nadie parecía despertar sospechas.

Ellos estaban parados justo sobre la línea que marcaba el límite de seguridad en el andén y tras ellos mucha gente iba y venía.

Un fuerte pito anuncio la pronta llegada del tren a la estación, el reloj marcaba las 4:13pm.

Y no basto más que una fracción de segundo para que se detonara el caos, alguien gritó en medio de la multitud, una mujer ahogó un quejido y se desplomó justo a un lado de Zelda, quien presa de la distracción y viendo como Link sujetaba a la mujer justo antes de que esta se estrechará contra el suelo, sólo sintió como alguien se encargó de empujarla con fuerza, y ella perdiendo el equilibrio fue a dar directo a las líneas del tren, desde el mismo lugar que al levantar la mirada pudo divisar desde un espeluznante ángulo la inevitable llegada de la enorme maquina, sus manos temblaban y apenas mantenían sujeto su cuerpo, en ese momento sus piernas parecían no responderle, sus ojos permanecían abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas y su mente aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue como su compañero exclamó con fuerza su nombre.

La gente gritaba horrorizada… A lo lejos un pálido sujeto sonreía satisfactoriamente… había finalizado su trabajo, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Era demasiado tarde como para que el tren se detuviera.

¿Realmente había llegado su fin?

**Continuará…**

*cof cof* muajajajajaajaja XP, ya fue mucho :P, bueno para variar los dejo con la intriga XP, no era mi intención *misteriosamente un objeto no identificado golpea su cabeza* auch… bueno quizás si la era XP… creo que si todo sigue bien al fin se sabrá que fue lo que Link fue a hacer a la academia en el siguiente capítulo, aunque no prometo nada XP, porque no he redactado el capítulo y todo depende de como desarrolle las cosas XP, pero se supone que al final del siguiente ya debería saberse la verdad wow XP.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara "En el parque de diversiones" o si se me ocurre algo mejor XP lo cambiaré :P pero por ahora es ese ^^UU, XP para que al menos se hagan una idea 9.9

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a toda la gente que sigue esta historia ^^ en especial a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **Kiichigo-Maya-chan, lagenerala, shade7caos, Grisel ZxL, Mel, amarphinbella12 y Blaid**, en verdad se los agradezco mucho ^^.

Cualquier consulta, duda, queja, alegato, maldición o improperio… XD dejarlo en un review :P, ahora es más fácil comentar 9o9 XP creo jajajja

Sin más, por ahora me despido ^^

P.D: Siguiente actualización: "UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE"


	9. El cristal roto

Aquí estoy de vuelta owo, supongo que no me esperaban tan pronto XD!, pero como les había mencionado :P este capi estaba casi listo mujajajajajaja, ahora si empieza lo bueno XD nah que mala XD!, en realidad en este capítulo al fin se rebela cual es la verdadera misión de Link y como pueden ver owo le cambie el título XD porque el otro no me gustaba, y este XD tampoco jajaja XP, pero bueno es lo que hay.

.

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

Un fuerte pito anuncio la pronta llegada del tren a la estación, el reloj en ese momento marcaba las 4:13pm.

Y no basto más que una fracción de segundo para que se detonara el caos, alguien gritó en medio de la multitud, una mujer ahogó un quejido y se desplomó justo a un lado de Zelda, quien presa de la distracción y viendo como Link sujetaba a la mujer justo antes de que ésta se estrechará contra el suelo, sólo sintió como alguien se encargó de empujarla con fuerza... y ella perdiendo el equilibrio fue a dar directo a las líneas del tren, desde el mismo lugar que al levantar la mirada pudo divisar desde un espeluznante ángulo la inevitable llegada de la enorme maquina, sus manos temblaban y apenas mantenían sujeto su cuerpo, en ese momento sus piernas parecían no responderle, sus ojos permanecían abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas y su mente aún no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue como su compañero exclamó con fuerza su nombre.

La gente gritaba horrorizada… A lo lejos un pálido sujeto sonreía satisfactoriamente… había finalizado su trabajo, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Era demasiado tarde como para que el tren se detuviera.

¿Realmente había llegado su fin?

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 8: El cristal roto .-.-.-.**

El tren venía acercándose implacablemente y aquellos breves segundos se hicieron eternos para ella, y de pronto su mirada dejo de divisar el enorme objeto que se acercaba, lentamente esa visión estaba siendo remplazada por recuerdos de su vida, su corta infancia, su llegada a la academia…

Aquel día era bonito y soleado, ella era una jovencita tímida llegando a un lugar extraño, pasaron varias semanas desde que ingreso hasta que le presentaron a su "compañera", la misma que luego se convertiría en su mejor amiga, se trataba de una muchacha de baja estatura mayor que ella, pero que aparentaba muchísima menos edad, su melena verde era muy llamativa, ella había sido su única confidente, de echo era la única que conocía la amistad que había entablado con un misterioso joven de cabellera larga y tez pálida, pero no quería detenerse en él… no deseaba recordarlo.

Volvió a verla a ella, a Saria, su amiga… pero pronto aquel grato recuerdo en donde la joven de ojos azules le sonreía alegremente al mismo tiempo que la jalaba se quebró, ahora su mente la traslado a aquel fatídico día… el día en que su vida no volvería a ser la misma de antes…

Se encontraban acorraladas por sus enemigos y en la cabecera del grupo estaba **él,** un hombre grande e imponente de sonrisa macabra… las había atrapado, habían caído en una trampa…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla caer pesadamente al suelo, su compañera estaba muerta o eso era lo que en ese momento había creído, asustada y aun siendo seguida huyó como cobarde cargando consigo el cuerpo inerte de la Kokiri, desde aquel terrible suceso nada volvió a ser lo mismo, la academia se había convertido para ella en una prisión y su mente se había perdido en un burdo pensamiento… la venganza, ese era el sentimiento que en ese momento la impulsaba a mantenerse con vida, a seguir a pesar de todo. No volvería a familiarizar con nadie, no quería volver a sufrir… no de nuevo.

El tren estaba pronto a alcanzarla…

Cerró sus ojos, no quería ver… no quería sentir.

Era su fin, no tenía fuerzas como para escapar.

– **¡Zelda!** –Insistió el rubio, tratando inútilmente de hacerla reaccionar.

Link había observado como en cámara lenta el momento en que la muchacha caía a las líneas del tren, y sin pensar siquiera lo que hacia dejo a la mujer en el suelo y se lanzó, evidentemente no podría detener el tren, así que a penas sus piernas tocaron el suelo sujetó fuertemente a la joven que en ese momento mantenía los ojos cerrados y la jaló junto con él hacia un lado.

El fuerte sonido de la maquina pasando a su lado irrumpió en su cabeza como una horrorosa pesadilla unos segundos después, desde aquel ángulo podía divisar la velocidad con la que el enorme objeto pasaba rosando sus cuerpos y podía sentir el aire siendo cortado por la gran estructura, se agachó abrazando a la rubia, tratando de protegerla de quien sabe que, a fin de cuentas ya no estaban al alcance del tren.

Se mantuvieron así, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo, aquella adrenalinica experiencia aún embargaba sus cuerpos momentos después de que el tren se detuviera sonoramente, haciendo un molesto y agudo sonido en el momento en que las ruedas dejaban de girar y hacían fricción con los rieles.

– ¿Estás… estás bien? –Le preguntó al separarse, viendo como su propio pecho subía y bajaba notoriamente, estaba agitado.

La chica levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de él, en esos momentos el Hylian aún mantenía sus brazos sujetos entre sus manos y al igual que ella respiraba agitadamente.

– Me… me salvaste –articuló muy confundida, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

– Claro… ¿Qué esperabas? –agregó con una sonrisa al notar que fuera de la conmoción ella se encontraba en perfecto estado.

– ¿Por… por qué? –En ese momento su mirada denotaba una gran preocupación.

– ¿Qué? –El chico pareció no entender la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué arriesgaste tú vida para salvar la mía? –Aclaró, aún sin comprender que era lo que había impulsado al muchacho, después de todo no se conocían hace mucho.

– Yo –dudo un segundo que responder, en realidad todo había pasado tan rápido que sólo había actuado siguiendo sus instintos, aquella corazonada que lo había impulsado a cometer aquella locura– bueno… eso fue…

– ¿Qué fue Link, por que lo hiciste?

– Porque somos un equipo ¿no? –Respondió finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa, en realidad no sabía como responder, pero eso era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

Zelda lo observó perpleja y segundos después soltó a reír, de verdad no esperaba una respuesta tan simple como esa.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Qué dije? –Ahora era él quien estaba muy confundido.

– Nada –le respondió mientras reía– es sólo… no se…

– ¡Oh vamos Zelda! ¿Cuál es el chiste?

La joven dejo de reír para volver a posar su mirada en el chico de claros cabellos, y sin dejar de hacerlo se acercó para abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él, aquel sutil contacto era el primero que tenía con alguien desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo y al parecer no era la única, porque pudo sentir como el joven se tensaba producto de sus acciones.

– Gracias –susurró cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos– muchas gracias… compañero.

Link se relajó un poco al escucharla y tímidamente correspondió aquel abrazo, sobre sus labios en ese momento se dibujaba una bonita sonrisa, aquella agradable sensación que ahora lo embargaba era algo nuevo para él.

El cálido contacto de un lazo, el simple inicio de lo que creía era una amistad.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas sin novedades al menos para ellos, no así para los demás, la verdad es que sus "colegas" habían estado bastante atareados por esos días, pero en el caso de ellos y tomando en cuenta la complicada situación por la que habían pasado con el caso del tren, Rauru se había apiadado y les había dado unas breves vacaciones.

Aunque claro, las "vacaciones" sólo consideraban estar fuera de los casos, porque mientras estuvieran dentro de la academia debían seguir asistiendo a las prácticas y a las clases agendadas en los tableros ubicados en la sala principal.

De hecho en ese mismo momento se encontraban en una de esas "entretenidas" clases a las que debían asistir.

– Hey Link –escuchó como el joven Kokiri le hablaba al rubio que se encontraba sentado justo al lado de ella.

La sala donde ahora se encontraban tenía una pendiente bastante macada, era una especie de sala de conferencias, los mesones eran largos y estaban ubicados en dos columnas que iban subiendo de "escalón" hasta la parte más alta de la sala, al medio, dividiendo los mesones había sólo una escalera tapizada con una alfombra roja muy elegante y en la parte más baja del salón había una especie de plataforma totalmente alfombrada y en una esquina un mesón de conferencia con el símbolo que representaba a la organización tallado en la fina madera.

En ese momento sobre la pared estaban siendo proyectadas las imágenes de unas armas con sus respectivas partes y la persona que estaba llevando a cabo la "entretenida" clase, era el mismísimo Rauru, quien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia viendo como sus "pupilos" hacían de todo menos prestar atención a lo que hablaba.

– ¿Qué pasa Mido? –Le preguntó hablando bajito, mantenía sus codos apoyados sobre el largo mesón, el lápiz lo tenía apoyado en su puntiaguda oreja y su agenda de apuntes estaba totalmente en blanco.

En verdad le aburría escuchar este tipo de lecciones, ¿a quién le interesaba saber que diantres había dentro de una pistola si usarla era tan simple como jalar el gatillo?, consideraba que lo práctico era mucho más útil que lo teórico.

– Vamos a salir esta tarde, después de clases –le respondió también muy bajito, inclinándose sobre el mesón para que el chico pudiera escucharlo mejor, él estaba justo detrás del rubio.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó con un dejo de curiosidad, despegando sus codos del mesón y reclinándose en su butaca para poder escuchar mejor al Kokiri.

– Si, irán Medli, Kafei, Anju y Komali –agregó estirando su mano para entregarle un pequeño papelito– si quieres ir con nosotros confirma aquí.

Link sujetó la nota y la observó, en ella sólo decía ¿Quieren ir al parque de diversiones? Y abajo con diferentes colores y letras habían enlistados cuatro "si". Rápidamente se apresuró a quitarse el lápiz de su oreja y escribió algo en el papelito y enseguida se lo entrego a Mido.

Este a su vez lo observó y leyó lo que el chico había escrito, y un tanto perplejo envió el papelito en dirección a Kafei.

– ¿Se puede saber que demonios están tramando? –Le preguntó girando su rostro para verlo.

– ¿Yo? –Le preguntó haciéndose el inocente– nada del otro mundo.

– Sabes bien todos los problemas en los que te has metido por seguir los tontos jueguitos de Mido y Kafei, y yo… no pienso seguir cuidando tu espalda.

– Tranquila, tranquila –agregó sonriéndole ampliamente, en ese momento se sentía como un verdadero chico, uno que por un instante había olvidado el lugar y las circunstancias que lo envolvían.

– Conste que me lavo las manos de sea lo que sea que estén tramando –agregó cortantemente, Link y sus "amiguitos" habían cometido muchas tonterías dentro de la academia durante estas últimas semanas, y ella siempre terminaba en medio de todas esas raras ocurrencias.

– Como les decía, el gatillo activa un pistón que golpea la parte trasera de la bala –Rauru seguía con su clase, pero su vista estaba pegada en la "parejita" que seguía cuchicheando algo que él lamentablemente no alcanza a escuchar– esto hace que detone la pólvora que se encuentra en el cartucho y esta explosión expulsa la bala por el cañón hacia el objetivo.

– Te prometo que esto no es nada malo –sonrió nuevamente a su compañera, en verdad no estaba escuchando nada de lo que el hombre estaba hablando.

– Haz lo que quieras –declaró finalmente, haciéndose la desentendida.

– ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos? –Le preguntó enseguida dedicándole una miradita de esas que derriten.

– Claro que no, nunca lo hago y siempre termino pagando la peor parte –le respondió muy segura– no me quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si realmente participo de una de sus raras ideas.

– Vamos Zel, esto es diferente –insistió el chico.

– Ya dije que no.

– Hagamos un trato, si aceptas salir conmigo hoy, prometo no volver a involucrarte en nuestros planes.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Por supuesto, soy un hombre de palabra.

– Bien –dudo un segundo, en realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero por alguna razón la insistencia de Link termino por convencerla– iré contigo y los demás.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Exclamó el muchacho levantándose de su butaca, haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en él.

– ¿Decía algo joven Link? –Lo interrogó un molestó Rauru.

Y en eso sonó la campana, la misma que indicaba el final de la clase al igual como lo hacia en muchas otras instituciones del país.

– Que tenga un buen día señor –agregó Link con una sonrisa amable, tomando sus cosas y acercándose a Kafei– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó al tiempo que apoyaba su mano el hombro del joven de cabellos azulados.

– Por mi no hay problema, ¿Tú que dices Mido?

El Kokiri ya había alcanzado a los dos muchachos.

– No es una idea que me fascine, pero si Link quiere llevar a su noviecita –molestó sonriendo burlescamente.

– ¡Oye, ella no es mi novia! –Se quejó sonrojándose notoriamente.

– Lo que tu digas… pero… te apuesto que para el final del día se estarán besando, diciéndose cursis palabras al oído –agregó viendo triunfante como el rubio se sonrojaba aún más.

– Ohh si, Link y Zelda… sentados bajo un árbol –empezó Kafei haciendo raras muecas.

– ¡Ya basta! –El Hylian le tapo la boca a su compañero al ver que la susodicha se acercaba.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué? –Preguntó deteniéndose justo delante de los tres jóvenes.

– ¡No, nada! –Le respondió Link notoriamente nervioso y aún avergonzado.

– ¡Zelda! –exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a la muchacha efusivamente, acababa de unirse a la "pequeña reunión"– ¿Vendrás con nosotros al parque de diversiones, verdad?

Anju tenía esa manía de lanzarse sobre ella cada vez que podía, y a pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba nunca solía decirle nada.

– ¿Qué? –La chica miró a su compañera perpleja, ¿se había perdido de algo?

– ¿Qué? ¿Link no te dijo? –Continuó tan confundida como la mismísima Zelda.

La chica fulminó con la mirada al aludido, quien sonrió nervioso al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que parque de diversiones? –Evidentemente se estaba dirigiendo al Hylian.

– Si… bueno, justamente iba a decírtelo ahora, todos vamos a ir al parque de diversiones –explicó el muchacho aun sonriendo– ahh y te recuerdo que ya aceptaste mi invitación.

– ¡Eso es genial! –Exclamó la joven de melena corta y cabellos rojos muy contenta– será como en los viejos tiempos.

– Así que Zelda también va, valla esa si que es una buena noticia –declaró una chica castaña, acompañada de Komali, el joven Rito perteneciente a la misma tribu que ella.

– ¡Vamos a divertirnos a lo grande! Así que espero que no estés con esa cara de amargada que andas trayendo siempre –le alegó Mido a la rubia, aún le mantenía algo de rencor por lo que le había pasado a Saria.

La chica no respondió, en realidad sabía perfectamente la razón por la que Mido la trataba de esa forma y ella, también se detestaba por ello, odiaba tener que recordar una y otra vez que si no hubiera sido por su culpa Saria estaría en esos momentos con ellos, y seguramente estaría apuntada para ir al parque de diversiones, a ella le fascinaba ese lugar y justas lo habían visitado muchas veces.

* * *

Finalmente habían llegado al parque de diversiones, y todos parecían bastante animados, todos a excepción de Zelda quien se mantenía distante del grupo, manteniendo su mente en otro lugar, en otra época, recordando este sitio con una nostalgia pasada.

Link quien bromeaba en ese momento con Kafei notó que la Hylian avanzaba alejada del resto e interrumpiendo la conversación con el joven, se alejó para acercarse a su compañera.

– Me disculpas –agregó un segundo antes de dar la vuelta y avanzar hasta Zelda, quien evidentemente nunca lo vio venir, ella no estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor– Disculpe señorita, ¿Le molestaría que este caballero acompañara sus pasos?

La chica sorprendida se detuvo y observó al sonriente muchacho parado justo delante de ella.

– Valla, no se porque me imagine justo a mi príncipe azul parado delante de mi –agregó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos– no quiero escoltas.

– Oh, no es una escolta… pero si tan bonita señorita no desea la compañía de este humilde caballero.

Zelda sonrió divertida, Link no necesitaba de trajes, ni flores, ni nada para hacerse el lindo, en realidad él tenía un encanto que pocos poseían.

– ¿Ves?, no es tan difícil sonreír –agregó jubiloso de haber conseguido su objetivo.

– No cuando tienes un idiota siguiéndote por todas partes –se defendió ocultando su sonrisa dando la vuelta.

– ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?

La chica alzó una ceja y lo miró de reojo, aquella propuesta por alguna extraña razón no le parecía tan atractiva como el joven se la proponía.

* * *

No tenía idea porque había decido ingresar a esa extraña atracción, no era un lugar nuevo, lo había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca le había llamado la atención.

– ¿Link? –Lo llamó buscándolo con la mirada, pero a su alrededor sólo había un laberinto de espejos que la rodeaban en todas las direcciones.

Habían ingresado juntos, pero sin saber en que momento habían tomado caminos separados y ahora estaba perdida en medio de este dichoso laberinto, donde sólo podía verse a ella una y otra vez, fuera donde fuera que mirara siempre estaba ella. Era curioso ver su propio reflejo rodeándola, se sentía acechada por aquella imagen que era la suya, pero no quería verse reflejada allí, no deseaba observar a su propio ser indagando en su interior, reprochándole una y otra vez su existencia.

Y de pronto en medio de la confundida imagen de si misma vio pasar en uno de los reflejos a su compañero.

– ¡Link! –Intentó llamar su atención, pero al parecer el joven donde fuera que se encontrara no podía escucharla.

Se acercó rápidamente al espejo que tenía más cerca, el único donde aún podía ver el reflejo del rubio buscando algo, seguramente al igual que ella también estaba perdido, pero al contrario de lo que a ella le pasaba, el mantenía una curiosa mirada, quizás se estaba divirtiendo con aquel jueguito de las escondidas. Maldijo por lo bajo empuñando su mano inconscientemente, en verdad este sitio no le gustaba.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía miedo, le tenía miedo a verse a si misma en aquellos reflejos.

– No se porque acepte meterme en este lugar –murmuró molesta tocando el frío espejo aún con su mano empuñada, tratando de encontrar el origen del reflejo del joven que en ese momento se alejaba– Link –susurró muy bajito, sin creer que el pudiera escucharla.

Pero para sorpresa de ella la imagen del chico volvió a reflejarse en otro espejo cercano, ahora parecía observarla.

– ¿Dónde estás? –Le preguntó acercándose a ese nuevo espejo, y observando como la figura del muchacho también se acercaba.

Link levantó su mano y pareció apoyar su palma en el espejo al mismo tiempo que sonreía demostrándole una tranquilidad envidiable. La chica dudo un segundo, era extraño verlo a él y no verse a si misma ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que estaban frente a simples espejos?, pero él no se movió, mantuvo esa posición y su mano apoyada sobre un "invisible objeto", era muy extraño, porque en ese momento parecía verse tan real.

La chica acercó su propia mano hasta la del joven y sin saber porque apoyo su palma contra la de él, justo en medio de ese contacto ahora se interponía ese cristal. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, ¿realmente Link la estaba observando?

– Este no es un espejo –murmuró sonriendo encantadoramente, al fin la había encontrado en medio de este laberinto.

Zelda se sonrojó inmediatamente al escuchar su voz a través de ese delgado cristal y bajando la mirada se quedo allí, observando el suelo, se sentía tan tonta en ese preciso instante, había estado mirando lo que creyó ser el reflejo del joven durante largo rato, sin percatarse que en realidad en ese momento esta frente a él.

– ¿También me buscabas? –La interrogó aun manteniendo esa dulce sonrisa, a pesar de que la joven intentaba mantenerse distante habían momentos como este donde parecía dominar su corazón por sobre su razón y para él aquel simple gesto y aquella mirada que habían intercambiado había despertado una extraña sensación en su interior.

– No es eso –mintió sabiendo que él también lo sabía, y entonces sonrió con un aire melancólico al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra el cristal.

– Quédate allí, creo saber como alcanzarte –agregó al tiempo que apoyaba sus dos palmas contra el cristal, se sentía extraño, sabiendo que en ese momento un fino pedazo de vidrio los separaba, pero aquella sensación no era nueva, aquel que ahora era un objeto sólido y tangible se había mantenido entre ellos desde mucho antes.

Corrió siguiendo una pared, viendo como su propio reflejo avanzaba por ese laberinto, giró a la izquierda y luego a la derecha y entonces la vio, la chica se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aún con su espalda apoyada en aquel vidrio. Rápidamente se acercó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó preocupado, hincándose a su lado al tiempo que apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella. En ese momento no podía ver su rostro, ella lo mantenía oculto entre sus brazos, los mismos que ahora abrazaban sus piernas.

La chica levantó su mirada al sentir el suave contacto, pero su mirada ya no reflejaba a la joven segura y autosuficiente que había demostrado hasta ese momento, desde sus ojos resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su mentón. Link sorprendido y aún más preocupado tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a repetir sintiendo como algo en su pecho se oprimía con fuerza, verla en ese estado no era algo de lo que él estuviera acostumbrado.

Le dolía verla llorar, saber que aquel enorme peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros la estaba aplastando, sentir que todo aquello que se había estado guardando hasta ahora la estaba consumiendo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ves? –Le preguntó ella de pronto, sin siquiera intentar apartar las manos que el joven aún mantenía sobre su rostro, con su mano ahora apuntaba uno de los tantos cristales que los rodeaban.

– Te veo a ti, me veo a mi –respondió observando el espejo que ella apuntaba– nos veo a nosotros en medio de este laberinto.

Ella sonrió sutilmente, aquel "nosotros" era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Link soltó el rostro de la muchacha y apoyó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de ella, no entendía a que quería llegar y estaba tan preocupado como nunca creyó poder estarlo por una persona.

– ¿Sabes lo que veo yo? –Volvió a preguntarle, pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo ella agregó– Te veo a ti… y me veo a mi… una joven atrapada en un mundo extraño, en una realidad que no escogí, presa de las culpas y el arrepentimiento.

– Zelda –susurró suavemente, recordando una conversación que habían tenido ya hace bastante tiempo– eso no es verdad, estás luchando por una causa justa, por un mundo que no te lo agradece.

– No lo entiendes.

– Estoy seguro de que Saria estaría orgullosa de lo que has hecho.

– ¡Saria no esta aquí! –Soltó nuevamente en llanto, aquello que tanto la atormentaba eran sus recuerdos– y eso… eso es sólo mi culpa, yo la guíe hasta una trampa, creí tener el mundo a mis pies, pero no… ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacíamos, nos observaban desde las sombras, cada movimiento que hacíamos estaba siendo vigilado y cuando tuvieron la oportunidad simplemente atacaron.

Link permaneció en silencio, estaba tan sorprendido con aquella confesión. Hace tiempo ella le había mencionado lo de la trama, pero no de esta forma, no con esta carga emocional, e incluso parecía imaginarse aquel día, ellas adentrándose a la boca del lobo y Ganondorf, su mentor, hilando lentamente sus telas sobre su presa, eso era algo que sabía él disfrutaba.

– Maldigo el día en que confié en sus palabras, maldigo el momento en que lo conocí… si no hubiera sido por él y por la tonta confianza que deposite en sus manos... Saria me lo advirtió… me dijo que no era seguro, pero no la escuche, no quise hacerlo porque nunca quise poner en dudas sus palabras.

– ¿Qué? –Ahora estaba notoriamente confundido.

– Él me traicionó… me llevó hasta las garras de ese maldito, me vendió sin compasión, tontamente creí en alguien en quien nunca debía haber confiado.

Ella no parecía tener la intención de revelarle quien la había traicionado, pero después de todas aquellas palabras la entendía como nunca creyó llegar a comprenderla, aquella barrera que había forjado para alejarse del resto sólo era el reflejo de un gran temor, el miedo de volver a ser traicionada, ella temía confiar en la gente y ahora presa de este momento de debilidad acababa de confesárselo a él, un maldito traidor, un joven que había forjado su vida a base de mentiras.

– Zelda yo…

No sabía que decir, no sabía como expresárselo a ella, quería demostrarle que en el fondo la entendía, que sentía aquel dolor que ahora la embargaba, pero no podía, no con esta máscara cubriendo su rostro, no sin dejar de lado aquellas mentiras y confesarle a ella la verdad, pero no podía, no podía decirle que era un espía, que había venido con otro objetivo, que tenía otras prioridades, no podía admitir que a pesar de ser quien era había terminado encariñándose con toda esa gente con la que se había relacionado durante todo este tiempo, no podía aceptar su derrota.

– Escúchame –le dijo llamando su atención, agachándose un poco más para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de ella, no quería seguir viéndola llorar– no estas sola en esto –agregó sintiendo como el peso de sus mentiras lo acechaba, pero aquello que había pronunciado no lo era, no era una mentira.

– Tengo miedo de perderlos, a ustedes… a mi familia –le confesó finalmente, sabiendo que aquello no volvería a repetirlo– Saria fue sólo el comienzo, la ciudad esta en peligro y todos en la academia también.

– Lo se –le dijo al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por los cabellos de ella– _lo se mejor que nadie. _Pero aun así no te dejaré sola, lo prometo –y entonces le sonrió.

Sin pensar demasiado sus acciones la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndola con sus brazos, deseando poder cumplir aquella promesa que acaba de hacer.

– Lo prometo –volvió a repetir, casi como tratando de auto convencerse de que aquello era cierto.

* * *

kafei y Mido se encontraban compitiendo en un pequeño puesto, donde se suponía que con un rifle debían golpear los objetivos en el menor tiempo que pudieran.

– ¿Dónde estaban? –Los interrogó la bonita pelirroja de ojos azules, Anju, acercándose hasta la pareja que venía hacia la atracción.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de los dos "concentrados" competidores, quien inmediatamente soltaron sus "armas" y se acercaron al grupo.

– ¿No crees que la hiciste muy rápido Link? –Bromeó Kafei quien sonreía mientras le dedicaba una picara mirada.

Mido se hecho a reír ante el comentario y los recién llegados se sonrojaron notoriamente.

– Uyyyy, parece que no la pasaron tan mal –volvió a molestarlos Kafei.

– ¡No molesten! –Los regañó Anju quien miraba a la pareja sonrojada y se preguntaba si realmente había pasado algo entre ellos.

– Link, ¿no quieres intentar competir contra estos bobos? –Agregó Medli quien intentaba inútilmente desviar la conversación.

– ¡¿Cómo que bobos?! ¡Somos los campeones invictos de este puesto! –Se defendió Mido muy orgulloso de su hazaña.

– Si Komali estuviera aquí esa historia sería muy diferente –lo contradijo ella.

– ¿Dónde esta Komali ahora? –Preguntó Link quien acababa de percatarse de la ausencia del muchacho.

– Se ofreció a hacer la fila para la montaña rusa –le respondió inmediatamente la joven Rito.

– ¿Y bien Link? ¿Aceptaras el desafió o te quedarás sólo mirando como seguimos ganando? –Lo retó Mido retomando la apuesta.

– Eso ya lo veremos –respondió sonriendo el aludido, dispuesto a aceptar ese desafío.

Y entonces las tres chicas observaron como los "hombres" del grupo empezaban una tonta competencia. Ellas se mantenían a distancia prudente, pero no parecían muy divertidas con sólo verlos jugar.

– Y yo que creía que ya habían madurado –comentó Anju a sus compañeras– ¿No lo crees así Zelda?

Pero la muchacha nunca respondió.

– ¿Zelda? –La llamó al tiempo que la buscaba con la mirada.

Medli sonrió divertida apuntando hacia el puesto, la Hylian se había adelantado y pidiendo un rifle para ella golpeó todos los objetivos mucho antes de los que sus sorprendidos contrincantes lo hubieran hecho.

– Parecen un grupo de nenas –se burló ella del trio al tiempo que reía divertida– ¿No me digan que no pueden ganarle a una simple chiquilla?

– ¡Eres una tramposa! –Alegó Mido– no estaba preparado –se excusó enseguida.

– Yo de verdad creo que ella es más rápida que nosotros –admitió Kafei encongiéndose de hombros también con una sonrisa. No tenía sentido competir con una chica que sabía que se manejaba mucho mejor que él en el tema.

Mientras Link reía viendo como Mido intentaba inútilmente ganarle en a su hábil compañera, ¿de verdad pensaba que iba a ganarle?, el pobre Kokiri tendría que nacer de nuevo para poder adquirir una habilidad tan impresionante como la que tenía la joven agente.

– ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! ¡Exijo un desempate! –Alegó molesto al verse derrotado.

– Muy bien… les propongo algo, vamos a la gran muralla y el primero que consiga llegar a la cima será el ganador –propuso Zelda observando al pequeño muchacho.

– ¿Y si pierdes? –El Kokiri no quería dejar nada al azar.

– Les invitaré a todos ustedes unos helados –respondió la chica, notando que a Mido le comenzaban a brillar sus ojos.

– Dicho y hecho –dijo el joven Kokiri jalando a Kafei para que rápidamente alcanzaran la atracción.

La chica se disponía a irse pero antes de avanzar volteó a mirar a Link y con una sonrisa agregó:

– ¿No vienes?

– No lo se…

– Eres parte de esta familia Link, ven a divertirte con nosotros.

Link muy sorprendido de las palabras que la joven acababa de pronunciar sintió como en ese momento su corazón daba un pequeño brinco, nunca espero que ella lo considerara parte de su mundo, y en realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar lo muy involucrado que estaba con ella y todos los chicos de la academia.

– ¿Y si te gano te enfadarías conmigo?

La chica soltó a reír.

– Si consigues ganarme serás afortunado –le respondió aun manteniendo esa sonrisa– Vamos chicas, ustedes también deberían venir.

– ¡Claro! ¡Los chicos no nos van a vencer! –Agregó Anju uniéndose al juego.

– Iré por Komali, los alcanzaré enseguida –indicó muy animada la joven castaña, ella tenía una habilidad especial que seguramente la ayudaría a ella y a su compañero en la "competencia", una habilidad que sólo la gente de su tribu poseía.

Y justo cuando se disponían a irse Anju detuvo a Link.

– Gracias.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –Le preguntó confundido, ahora su mirada estaba centrada en la muchacha pelirroja.

– Por regresarnos a Zelda –respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Durante lo que siguió de la tarde siguieron divirtiéndose juntos.

Zelda había vuelto a ser la joven alegre y entusiasta que algún día fue, y aunque todo esto durará por el tiempo que estuvieran allí, deseaba en el fondo de su corazón que aquella tranquilidad que ahora los rodeaba siguiera presente.

Aunque en el fondo, ella y Link sabían que eso no sería así.

* * *

Agotado dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el suave colchón, afortunadamente no compartía el cuarto con nadie por lo que ese era un lugar donde podía estar tranquilo.

Sin darse cuenta el lazo que comenzaba a formar con la muchacha se había estrechado aún más, el verla vulnerable lo había ayudado a comprender muchas cosas y además había conseguido que ella liberara todo ese peso que tenía encima, ayudándola a sentirse más libre, más… auténtica.

– _Fue un largo día_ –pensó al tiempo que sonreía casi inconscientemente.

Después de ese tenso momento en la "casa de los espejos", habían dejado atrás el pasado y se habían divertido a lo grande, todos parecían felices y por un momento habían olvidado todas las presiones de las que día a día eran presos. Inclusive había conocido una faceta de Zelda que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes, ella siempre trataba de comportarse de manera distante, madura y centrada, pero por alguna razón verla sonreír sin preocupaciones como aquel día después de lo del tren era… era algo que le costaba quitarse de la cabeza.

Suspiró.

A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba por mantener a la muchacha lejos de sus pensamientos no lograba sacarla de ellos, no podía entender que diantres era lo que le estaba pasando, nunca antes se había sentido así… tan confundido… tan contrariado.

– ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? –Se preguntó en voz alta girando su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Y en eso recordó algo, rápidamente buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el pequeño objeto. Se trataba de un pequeño amuleto que había ganado en uno de los juegos, lo había guardado creyendo que quizás sería un bonito obsequio para su compañera, pero luego de mucho meditarlo había descartado la idea.

– No creo que le guste –murmuró observando el colgante, tenía el símbolo de la trifuerza grabado en el, en aquellos tiempos la trifuerza era un ícono que representaba la fuerza de las Diosas y traía buena fortuna a quien lo portara.

Volvió a suspirar.

Quizás el amuleto también podría ayudarlo a él…

Y en eso estaba cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la pequeña mesita junto a su lámpara. Extrañado, se sentó sobre la cama y tomó el objeto entre sus manos, ¿Quién lo podría estar llamando a estas horas?

– ¿Aló? –Preguntó al contestar, no había reconocido el número al verlo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Link"

– ¡Señor! –Ahora si que se encontraba totalmente contrariado– Mi señor… ¿Qué sucede?

"¿Has olvidado tu misión?"

– Claro que no señor, pero… usted sólo me ordenó que entrara en la academia y que me infiltrara entre sus miembros, me dijo que ganara su confianza.

"¿Y lo has logrado?"

– Por supuesto señor, ¿no confía en mí?

"Claro que si, Link… eres una gran pieza entre la organización, nunca has fallado."

– Nunca lo he hecho señor.

"Exactamente… y hoy a llegado el momento de revelarte tu verdadero objetivo"

– Lo que usted diga, mi señor.

"Tú nueva misión es asesinar a la agente conocida con el nombre de Zelda"

De pronto su mundo se le vino abajo, en ese momento sintió como si un enorme balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, esto… esto debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Al parecer el hombre se estaba impacientando por el silencio que había mantenido el Hylian.

– Si, señor… lo que usted ordene.

"Tienes tres meses para cumplir con tu objetivo, necesito que esa muerte sea limpia… no quiero que haya evidencias ¿esta claro?"

– Así será, señor –respondió casi por inercia.

Y entonces el hombre colgó, pero Link se mantuvo escuchando el molestó pitito que hacia el teléfono al cortar una llamada.

El silencio reino sólo unos momentos, porque pronto alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta, interrumpiendo aquel fúnebre silencio que lo había acompañado tan sólo unos instantes, aquel "duelo" había sido demasiado breve, incluso para alguien tan entrenado como él.

– ¿Link?, ¿Estas Ahí?

Irónicamente se trataba de Zelda. Pero el Hylian no respondió.

**Continuará…**

Bueno seguro muchos no entendieron a que dientres venía el cambio del título, en realidad hay dos razones, una es: como pudieron ver Zelda acaba de dejar car una de sus máscaras y mostrarse más abierta con el grupo, lo que a mi parecer es el comienzo de la rutura de esa barrera que ella había formado para protegerse, y bueno por otro lado, Link acaba de enterarse de su verdadera misión, lo que también hace que en su mundo se rompiera ese "cristal" que hasta el día de hoy lo mantenía en un mundo donde no pertenecía, quien sabe lo que pasara 9.9 XD bueno yo se jaja XD, pero de aquí en adelante lentamente se irán cayendo las caretas de todos los que hasta el momento han mantenido una, así que fuera de la cagadita que deje en el final XD seguirán pasando cosas.

Como siempre lo menciono, no puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, lamento no poder responder los reviews anónimos, una vez me llego un mensaje de que eso estaba prohibido, así que como no me gusta desafiar tanto a mi suerte deje de responderlos por este medio, pero quiero decirle a toda la gente que me escribe en el "anonimato" que en verdad se los agradezco de corazón, en verdad son un gran apoyo. Evidentemente también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han brindado su apoyo y que no han comentado. Y por último le quiero dejar un saludo a especial a** Magua, Cafekko-Maya-chan, lagenerala, Shia Azakami, ILZzE, shade7caos, fani dark, Dea Creatrix y Grisel ZxL**, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo y por molestarse en darjar un comentario, ¡Muchas gracias!

Se despide atte Zilia-K

P.D: Se supone que ahora debo actualizar "El secreto de una rosa", pero veré si actualizar ese o nuevamente este XD, o no se XD en verdad ya se me hizo un lio de nuevo XD pero… actualizaré… lo prometo.


	10. El secreto de una composición

Bueno quizás parezca que la cosa ya está terminada… pero… no es así XD sólo agregué lo de la misión antes para darle más dramatismo a la cosa y complicarle su bonita existencia a Link XD!

Quizás la "segunda parte" del capítulo les parezca un poco latera con tanta descripción XD pero de verdad era necesaria :S o eso creo XP, espero que puedan imaginarse todo lo que describo :S y… oxo, mejor no adelanto nada XP

.

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

"Tu nueva misión es asesinar a la agente conocida con el nombre de Zelda"

De pronto su mundo se le vino abajo, en ese momento sintió como si un enorme balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo sin piedad alguna, esto… esto debía ser una broma, tenía que serlo.

"¿Lo has entendido?" Al parecer el hombre se estaba impacientando por el silencio que había mantenido el rubio.

– Si, señor… lo que usted ordene.

"Tienes tres meses para cumplir con tu objetivo, necesito que esa muerte sea limpia… no quiero que haya evidencias ¿está claro?"

– Así será, señor –respondió casi por inercia.

Y entonces el hombre colgó, pero Link se mantuvo escuchando el molesto pitito que hacía el teléfono al cortar una llamada.

El silencio reinó sólo unos momentos, porque pronto alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta, interrumpiendo aquel fúnebre silencio que lo había acompañado tan sólo unos instantes, aquel "duelo" había sido demasiado breve, incluso para alguien tan entrenado como él.

– ¿Link?, ¿Estas Ahí?

Irónicamente se trataba de Zelda. Pero el Hylian no respondió.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 9: El secreto de una composición .-.-.-. **

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, aquella endemoniada sensación que ahora lo agobiaba no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, la muchacha tras ella volvió a llamarlo sin sospechar nada de lo que minutos antes había ocurrido en la oscura estancia.

Ya estaba frente a la dichosa puerta, su respiración se agitó presa del nerviosismo, miles de emociones embargaban sus sentidos y aquel puñal que había atravesado medio a medio su corazón seguía allí, latente, punzante, impecable… aquella horrenda sensación que definitivamente había descompuesto aquella mirada despreocupada y tranquila que solía acompañarlo, ahora lo torturaba por dentro al mismo tiempo que una campal lucha se desataba en su interior entre lo que debía ser correcto o incorrecto.

– ¿Link? –Volvió a escuchar su voz tras la puerta, y una y otra vez volvió a repetirse en su mente como si se tratara de un eco.

Tembloroso como estaba mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, y apoyó una de sus manos empuñadas contra la lisa superficie de la puerta y enseguida su frente también hizo contacto, sobre su otra mano aún se mantenía el pequeño colgante que había ganado en uno de los juegos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó esbozando una cínica sonrisa, manteniendo la posición en la que estaba al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, cansado.

– Este… yo –ella no sabía por donde empezar, tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no lograba encontrar la forma de empezar e inevitablemente el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Con cuidado apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, su mirada estaba fija en la ventana que estaba justo delante de ella, el pasillo estaba muy oscuro, pero a través del cristal ligeramente empañado podía verse la silueta de una luna menguante.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó enseguida despegando su frente de la puerta, aquella barrera no era como el cristal de la casa de los espejos, a través de ella no podía ver a la muchacha.

– No nada… es sólo… bueno… no se como empezar –le dijo finalmente admitiendo lo que realmente le sucedía.

Sin darse cuenta sonrió al escucharla, estaba nerviosa… lo sabía aún sin verla.

– Espera un momento, saldré enseguida –agregó dándose un poco de tiempo para regular su agitada respiración. Y guardando el pequeño amuleto en el bolsillo de su pantalón giró la manilla de la puerta.

Zelda al sentir que el objeto sobre el que estaba apoyada comenzaba a moverse despegó inmediatamente su espalda de él, y girando esperó ver el rostro de su compañero en cuanto este saliera.

– Hola –lo saludó con una afable sonrisa, juntando sus manos tras su espalda para que él no notara que jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

Link volvió a sonreír al verla, su rostro era ligeramente iluminado por la tenue luz que atravesaba la ventana que estaba justo tras ella, y a pesar de que la oscuridad reinaba en el pasillo, los claros ojos de ella brillaban con un aire misterioso.

– Pensé que ya estarías acostada –agregó enseguida sujetándose del marco de la puerta, aún podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y temía caerse.

La chica inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y mostrando la punta de su lengua le sonrió con un aire coqueto.

– No tengo sueño, y tú pareciera que te hubieras despertado de una pesadilla –soltó a reír animada– ¿Estabas durmiendo?

– No… no lo estaba –le respondió entre sorprendido y embobado, ¿acaso ella se había dado cuenta de que su semblante había cambiado?, eso no era posible, había entrenado largamente para ocultar sus emociones y no dejaría que nadie, ni nada opacara aquella habilidad que había desarrollado con el tiempo– ¿Qué cara tengo?

– La misma que traes siempre –respondió sin reparo y enseguida sonrió– es sólo que tus ojos… tus ojos reflejan un sentimiento diferente, ¿algo te tiene preocupado?

Muy suspicaz, quizás su máscara no era tan perfecta después de todo.

– Sólo estoy un poco confundido –admitió apartando su mano del marco de la puerta para enseguida apartarse unos molestos mechones de su flequillo– pero… aún no me has dicho que has venido a hacer aquí.

La chica suspiró, deseaba disculparse por lo ocurrido en el laberinto de espejos, quería agradecerle por el apoyo que le había brindado en ese momento y… quería aclararle que confiaba en él, a pesar de que en un inicio tenía una curiosa sospecha de su origen, pero las cosas habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

– ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar un poco de aire? –Le sugirió finalmente incapaz de armar una frase que cohesionara todas aquellas cosas que quería decirle, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Link meditó un segundo, aquella invitación lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– Claro, no me vendría mal un poco de aire fresco –y sonrió, en verdad quizás aquello le ayudaría a ordenar su confundida mente.

* * *

Minutos más tarde se encontraban a las afueras de la casona, en un pequeño claro ubicado muy cerca de la entrada principal, y justo en el centro una pequeña pileta que no estaba en funcionamiento, rodeaba la pileta un estrecho camino de piedra laja, el mismo que demarcaba todo un recorrido entre los árboles hasta llegar a unirse con el camino principal que llevaba a la entrada de la casona.

Habían salido con lo que tenían puesto, ella con unos jeans azul oscuro con un pequeño difuminado en el centro, una camiseta holgada manga larga con un escote amplio y redondo y de color rosa, con pequeñas aplicaciones en color gris. Calzaba zapatillas cómodas y un cinturón ancho de color negro.

Link por su parte vestía jeans grises, una camisa informal con estampado cuadrille en color azul, gris y negro, y sobre ella una softshell negra, con cierres y costuras en gris. Y cubriendo sus pies, zapatillas deportivas.

Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a la pileta. Sin dirigirse la palabra habían caminado en completo silencio hasta ese sitio, de hecho ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro como era que habían terminado en ese preciso lugar, ya que ninguno sabía hacia donde se dirigía el otro.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos más, la luna había alcanzado la parte más alta y ahora iluminaba ese pequeño claro de forma tenue y misteriosa.

– Esta muy fresco –comentó finalmente rompiendo aquel silencio, mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón– ¿De verdad quieres permanecer en este sitio? Traes sólo una camiseta.

– Estoy bien –respondió ella, aún sin mirarlo, su vista permanecía fija en el fondo de la pileta sin agua.

Link volteó, clavando su mirada en la joven quien también ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, debía reconocer que durante todo el trayecto hasta ese lugar había estado evitando el observarla.

La chica no se molestó en dirigirle la mirada, cosa que evidentemente cambio cuando sintió como una prenda aún cálida caía sobre sus hombros. Rápidamente se giró, confundida por aquel repentino acto de parte de él.

– La última vez que te ofrecí abrigo desapareciste rápidamente, así que ahora no me moleste en preguntártelo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, recordaba perfectamente ese momento en el balcón, con la nieve cayendo sobre ellos y el bosque, el mismo día que le había confesado los verdaderos planes de su enemigo, aquello había sido el primer gran peso que se había quitado de encima.

– No debiste molestarte –le dijo bajando la mirada sujetando la cálida prenda con una de sus manos, no le gustaba sentirse dependiente de alguien, no le gustaba reconocer lo descuidada que a veces solía ser y… no le gustaba llegar a esos incómodos momentos precisamente con él.

Ese chico provocaba en ella una molesta sensación, una que no le permitía razonar con claridad.

– ¿Sabes? –avanzó un poco pasando justo por un lado de la muchacha y sin más se sentó en el borde de la pileta, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo, hacia la luna que en ese momento los iluminaba vagamente– si pudiera pedir un deseo, me gustaría retroceder el tiempo a otra época– hizo una pequeña pausa, suspirando– me gustaría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, bajo otras reglas.

Estaba siendo sincero con ella, acababa de decirle algo que en ese preciso instante realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba borrar de su mente lo que su jefe le había ordenado.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le preguntó curiosa hincándose frente al joven, apoyando suavemente sus frías manos sobre las que él mantenía en sus piernas.

Link buscó con su mirada la de ella, no esperaba que la muchacha hiciera algo como aquello, ese sutil contacto había conseguido estremecerlo.

Se percató que el cuerpo de él aún conservaba el calor que ella había perdido mucho antes de salir de la casona. Pero al darse cuenta que él la observaba apartó sus manos rápidamente, no quería que él malinterpretara su acción.

– ¿No te gustaría vivir en otra época, en un mundo donde el mal no exista?

– Eso no es posible Link, el bien no puede existir sin el mal, ni el frío sin el calor, ni lo blanco sin lo negro… todo debe mantenerse en un equilibrio… yo, he cuestionado muchas veces aquello.

Guardó un momento el silencio. Quizás ellos eran como el yin y el yang, destinados a ser opuestos, a mirarse a la distancia, a no poder alcanzarse, pero ¿Y si él acaba con ese equilibrio?

– Si lo que dices es cierto… entonces no hay forma de acabar definitivamente con la mafia.

– Quizás no, pero… hay que luchar para mantenerla a raya ¿no?

– Suena mejor de lo que es realmente –volvió a sonreírle, buscaba en esa conversación una respuesta a lo que en ese momento le atormentaba.

La chica apartó sus manos de las de Link e inmediatamente después se sentó a su lado. Ahora creía haber recuperado el valor que había estado buscando para decirle lo que realmente quería que él supiera.

– Link –lo llamó, esperando a que él reaccionara, había apoyado sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo, justo sobre el borde de la pileta– quiero disculparme contigo, te he juzgado mal.

– _No lo has hecho… _

El joven apartó su mirada muy incómodo, ¿Por qué venía precisamente hoy a decirle algo como eso? ¿Por qué tenían que seguir hurgueteando en esa dolorosa herida que aún no conseguía estabilizar?, no quería engañarla más, no deseaba seguir sumando más mentiras a toda esta historia, ¿para qué?, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir engañándose?, ¿qué propósito tenía seguir intentando auto convencerse que nada había pasado?

– No se de donde vengas, ni quien fuiste en el pasado… pero sé que al igual que a mi el mundo te ha dado muchas veces la espalda, mis padres me abandonaron cuando nací, por eso estoy aquí ¿Los tuyos también te dejaron?

– No lo sé, viví mi infancia en un orfanato… hasta que un hombre vio en mi algo especial y decidió adoptarme –le relató sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo, podía recordar su vida en el orfanato, quizás seguir en ese lugar hubiera sido mucho mejor que ser un títere de un cruel hombre.

Pero aquel sujeto sabía muy bien en donde buscar a sus conejillos de india, él sabía que inocentes niños sin hogar no tendrían opción y además podría moldearlos paras ser y hacer lo que el quisiera.

Ella escuchaba atentamente lo que el joven le estaba relatando, desde que se habían conocido él nunca le había dicho nada su pasado, esta era la primera vez que abría su mundo a ella.

– ¿Es bueno que te hayan adoptado, no?, digo… es lo que buscan todos en el orfanato.

– Así lo creía hasta que conocí a mi mentor –si seguía por este camino terminaría revelándose algo que ella **no tenía que saber**.

– ¿No era un hombre bueno?

– No era lo que yo esperé de una familia –Le confesó suspirando con un aire melancólico, estaba atrapado en ese mundo corrupto y no encontraba forma de escapar. Era un esclavo y se había convertido en alguien que nunca deseó ser.

La mentira, el dolor, la muerte… de eso había sido testigo desde su infancia, muchos de sus "compañeros" que osaron escapar murieron en el intento. Por temor nunca lo intentó, Maple al igual que él también deseaba escapar, pero no podían…

– ¿Por qué llegaste a la academia? –Esa pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces en su mente.

Link sonrió, si ella lo supiera… si ella supiera realmente la razón por la que había terminado en este lugar.

– Pensé que sería divertido unirme a una academia de detectives –estaba mintiendo, pero no podía decirle que su mentor lo había obligado a infiltrarse en este sitio.

Sin quererlo una de sus manos se cruzó con la que ella mantenía apoyada en la pileta. Rápidamente la apartó sonrojándose notoriamente, al mismo tiempo que su corazón daba un pequeño salto.

– Lo siento –se disculpó enseguida.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la chica pudo notar el rubor que adornaba las mejillas de él, sonrió sin darse cuenta, le parecía tierno verlo avergonzado.

De pronto el nerviosismo de apodero de la pareja, seguían allí en medio de la noche únicamente observándose, pero… había algo más, había algo en ese instante que ninguno de los dos podía entender. Sus corazones latían con fuerza y sus sentidos parecían entorpecidos por la presencia del otro ¿Qué era lo que les estaba ocurriendo? , lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, sin entender las razones que movilizaba sus cuerpos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir la cálida de respiración de su compañero.

¿Qué demonios les estaba ocurriendo?

Zelda fue la primera en reaccionar, rompiendo bruscamente ese encantador momento, sintiendo como su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, se levantó rápidamente decidida a marcharse, estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo?, a penas lo conocía, apenas sabía de su pasado… tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, él no era más que su compañero, no quería que fuera algo más, no deseaba complicar más su ya compleja existencia.

Había conseguido completar lo que quería decirle, ya no tenía razón para estar allí, se quitó la softshell y se la entregó al joven, volteó ya decidida a largarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso pudo sentir como el chico la sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca.

Link se había levantado, dejando caer la prenda que ella le había entregado al suelo, pero ya no le importaba aquello, ni siquiera lo había notado. Ahora lo sabía, ahora comprendía que esto no podía seguir así, ella tenía que saber la verdad, merecía conocerla.

– Espera –agregó ahogado, se sentía asfixiado por todas esas mentiras, por todos esos engaños– hay algo muy importante que debes saber, algo… algo que…

No entendía a que quería llegar, sabía que algo en él estaba ocurriendo, su mirada se lo decía, pero si Link no quería contárselo no lo obligaría a hacerlo, tarde o temprano tendría que librarse de todo ese peso con el que estaba cargando.

– Yo… quiero que sepas… _quiero que sepas que soy un espía, que Ganondorf es mi mentor, que estoy destinado a matarte, quiero que lo sepas, quiero que huyas, quiero… quiero que te alejes de todo esto _–¿Por qué era tan difícil decírselo? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?, no… no era que no quisiera, tenía miedo de hacerlo, le aterraba la idea de que ella lo observara con odio, con desprecio, no deseaba perderla… no de esa manera– quiero que sepas… quiero… demonios, no se como empezar –el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de sus sentidos, soltó la muñeca de la joven y ocultó sus temblorosas manos en sus bolsillos cruzándose con ese pequeño objeto, ese pequeño amuleto– quiero que conserves esto contigo –volvió a mentir, volvió a enterrarse en aquel barroso pozo del que no encontraba salida. Había tomado el amuleto en su mano y ahora se lo extendía tímidamente a ella, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Un colgante? –Preguntó incrédula, ¿de verdad era eso lo había estado perturbando de esa manera?

El chico sonrió y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

– Lo gané hoy en los juegos –le explicó sintiendo el calor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas– es un amuleto, quizás te proteja... _necesitarás que así sea._

Zelda acercó su mano y tomó el colgante pasando la cadena entre sus dedos, observando la pequeña trifuerza.

– Es muy bonito –murmuró también con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, aquel gesto había sido muy considerado de su parte. Y ese pequeño obsequio era el primero que le hacían desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

– Me alegra que te guste –sonrió observándola a ella, viendo el bonito rubor que adornaba sus mejillas, ¿por qué tenía que matarla?

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, de un pequeño detalle que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto, Ganondorf no le había dado una razón para ello, seguramente debía tener un muy buen motivo para querer hacerla desaparecer, pero ¿cuál sería la razón? ¿por qué el hombre se había empecinado precisamente con esa chica?, tenía que saberlo, tenía que encontrar la verdad, el trasfondo de esa misión, quizás… quizás había algo más fuera de una simple orden de asesinato.

Pero iba a averiguarlo, encontraría la respuesta a esa pregunta, quizás si conseguía hacerlo aún podría salvarla, quizás… quizás no todo estaba perdido.

– Buenas noches –le dijo despidiéndose, acercando la mano donde mantenía sujeto el amuleto a su pecho.

– Descansa –agregó y luego observó como la muchacha se alejaba corriendo de aquel lugar, dejándolo solo.

Se dejó caer sentado en la pileta, estaba cansado, la mezcla de todos esos sentimientos que lo acosaban lo tenían agobiado.

– ¿Por qué? –Murmuró como perdido.

De pronto sintió como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Aquel encuentro tan sólo había empeorado las cosas, estaba jugando algo peligroso, estaba negándose algo que sabía no podía negar.

No quería seguir así, no podía hacerlo…

* * *

Esa tarde después de ir a entregar unos papeles al centro de la cuidad se habían cruzado con un sujeto bajito, un Zora que vestía de terno y sombrero de punta, curiosamente habían encontrado su bastón tirado en un parque cercano y cruzarse con él había sido sólo cosa de casualidad, pero fuera como fuera el Zora estaba muy agradecido.

Todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior lo habían dejado allí, al día siguiente ninguno de los dos comentó nada, pero Link notó que la chica ahora traía puesto el amuleto que él le había regalado, algo que evidentemente le alegro, pero tampoco se atrevió a mencionárselo.

Habían llegado hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba la famosa banda del momento, un grupo constituido por cinco Zoras muy talentosos, Toto, el representante del grupo los había invitado amablemente hasta el lugar en forma de agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado a recuperar su valioso bastón perdido.

– Cielos, este sitio es impresionante –agregó la joven cuando las puertas del ascensor en el que iban se abrieron, observando impactada el salón de eventos.

Era todo un lujo estar allí. La banda tocaba cada noche en ese lugar, un verdadero "acuario" bajo el lago Hylian, un bar muy especial. El lugar era una enorme pecera de vidrio con atmósfera controlada, pero afuera de la estancia podían verse los peces nadando y algunos hasta curioseando a través del vidrio. Justo al frente había una gran concha de almeja abierta, pulida y adicionada con focos de colores. Se veía majestuosa a pesar de que en ese momento ni siquiera estaban encendidas las luces.

– Si… tienes mucha razón –agregó Link quien seguía un tanto inseguro con la mirada las delicadas piezas que unían cada una de las piezas de esa bóveda bajo el agua, pequeños pernos y guías metálicas rodeaban la estructura vidriada.

En el centro de la majestuosa estructura con forma de cocha estaban ubicados los instrumentos del grupo, un órgano ensamblado en una columna de ballena, una batería constituida de un gran bombo, una caja, unos tres tombs y muchos platillos, todos hechos en un reluciente material, afirmados por atriles que se asemejaban mucho a los corales de muchos colores y variadas formas, un bajo con una forma muy peculiar, el instrumento estaba hecho a base de una gran pinza de cangrejo y sobre esta tenaza estaban extendidas las cuatro cuerdas, y al lado de esta en un pequeño pedestal donde descansaba una guitarra hecha de un gran pez con filosos dientes, se asemejaba mucho al esqueleto de una piraña.

– En unos minutos abrirán la entrada para que comience a ingresar la gente –explicó el pequeño y regordete Zora– ¿Les gustaría conocer personalmente a los integrantes del grupo?

– Claro ¿por qué no? –respondió Link mirando a su compañera esperando su aprobación.

La chica se encogió de hombros y sin más siguieron al representante del grupo.

Poco después estaban en el camarín, reunidos con todos los integrantes de la banda, Toto los presentó ante el grupo relatándoles brevemente como los había conocido y enseguida se excusó saliendo del camarín.

Tijo fue el primero en saludar a los invitados, el Zora era imponente, tanto como el inspector Darunia, pero su semblante era mucho más pasivo, de hecho mantenía una gran y afable sonrisa en su rostro regordete, sobre su cabeza dos pequeños "cachitos" de piel sobresalían de su azulada y característica apariencia de Zora.

– Es un gusto jóvenes, fueron muy amables al ayudar a nuestro representarse –Le dijo estrechando efusivamente las manos de los dos Hylian.

El camarín en el que se encontraban era el de la cantante del grupo, era evidente por la gran cantidad de espejos y joyas colgadas por todas partes, además de las no poco llamativas filas de vestidos ordenados en un largo perchero en una esquina del cuarto.

– ¡No me sorprende, el señor Toto anda con la cabeza en cualquier sitio!–agregó otro de los integrantes de la banda, un joven Zora que tenía todos sus ojos cubiertos por algo que se asemejaba mucho a "una larga cabellera", en realidad eran unas aletas que pasaban por su cabeza y en las puntas había colgado unas pequeñas argollas, hacía atrás de su cabeza le seguía una larga aleta con dos pequeñas aletitas en la punta.

Link rio disimuladamente, le había causado algo de gracia aquel comentario de ese chico Zora.

– Más respeto con nuestro representante Japas –lo regañó la única Zora del grupo, la bellísima cantante Lulu. Ella no tenía largas aletas desde su cabeza, las suyas salían de su antebrazo y se movían con gracia en todo momento, parecían verdaderas alas, con matices en colores marinos muy llamativos.

Su armoniosa figura esta cubierta por un vestido corto y ajustado en color lila en una tela tornasol muy especial, ese sería el traje que llevaría esa noche. Desde sus orejas membranosas colgaban dos pequeñas conchitas alargadas y enroscadas de un color violeta profundo, tan profundo como sus ojos. En cada borde de su cabeza que se ampliaba haciendo una especie de gorro sobresalían dos pequeñas gemas u "ojos de pez" como solían llamarlas los Zoras que las poseían.

– Disculpen a mi compañero. Me llamo Lulu, es un gusto conocerlos –volvió a tomar la palabra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los chicos y los saludó a cada uno con un amistoso beso en la mejilla– Bueno y el sujeto serio de mirada amenazante que está sentado en la esquina se llama Evan, no es tan malo como parece –sonrió. Pero el aludido no se dio por entendido y siguió de brazos cruzados en el mismo puesto donde estaba– Ya conocen a Tijo, él es el baterista del grupo. Y el chico que está apoyado en la pared con cara de no me importa nada es Mikau, él y Japas componen las canciones.

– ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que no me importa nada? –Se defendió el guitarrista. Un Zora que tenía los brazos totalmente tatuados, e incluso había tatuado su cabeza con muchas flechas continuas hasta donde terminaba su larga aleta, la misma que se asemejaba mucho a un gorro de duende, a los lados de su cabeza dos pequeñas aletas como "patillas" sobresalían ligeramente y terminaban en verde a diferencia de su azulada piel.

Mikau se alejó de la pared y se acercó a la chica avanzando muy seguro de si mismo, y una vez a su lado la sujetó desde la cintura con uno de sus brazos, levantó el mentón de ella con la mano que tenía libre y la besó apasionadamente.

Japas hizo una extraña mueca algo molesto, el baterista emocionado con brillitos en los ojos aplaudía encantado con la "romántica" escena y Evan, observó fastidiado a la parejita.

Link y Zelda por su parte se sonrojaron ligeramente al ver aquel apasionado beso, eso evidentemente no se lo estaban esperando. Y era un tanto incómodo estar allí parados viendo aquella escena.

– Tú me importas, y lo sabes muy bien –agregó en un tono sensual el guitarrista una vez que su boca se alejó de la de su compañera.

– ¡Ay que tiernos! –Exclamó aún más emocionado el gordito del grupo.

– Si claro, muy tiernos –murmuró el bajista, el joven que mantenía sus ojos ocultos con sus aletas.

– Vamos Japas, no te pongas así amigo –agregó el guitarrista a su compañero compositor – tengo una excelente idea para una nueva canción.

– ¿Otra estúpida idea con flores y corazones? –Inquirió muy molesto Evan, él era el líder de la banda.

Evidentemente aquella tensión en el ambiente no fue pasada por alta por los muchachos, quienes escuchaban perplejos todo lo que el grupo hablaba, en realidad ellos no parecían estar muy interesados en su presencia, seguramente parte de ello se debía a todos estos conflictos internos de los que en ese preciso instante están siendo testigos.

– ¡Claro que no! –Ahora Mikau había alzado la voz, estaba comenzando a molestarse– esto es algo mucho más profundo… mucho más intenso –declaró con esbozando una melancólica sonrisa, algo le estaba pasando al guitarrista del grupo– tengo la canción en mi camarín, te la mostraré después de hablarlo con Japas.

– Más te vale que no sea otra basura, como tas las últimas que me has presentado –le advirtió el Zora con piel de color café y mirada amenazante.

– Ejem –Link se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todo el grupo– en verdad fue un verdadero placer conocerlos, pero… creo que esperaremos afuera hasta la función.

De alguna u otra forma necesitaba escapar de esa tensa situación, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para sumar todo un drama grupal a su ya complicada existencia.

Y sin decir más abandonaron el camarín.

– Uff… hasta los famosos tienen problemas –le comentó a su compañera, la misma que caminaba junto a él.

– Me preocupa la mirada que tenía Mikau, parecía muy afligido por algo –agregó la chica quien seguía repasando toda la escena que acaban de presenciar– al parecer Japas no está muy feliz de que su amigo salga con la cantante del grupo y el líder de la banda estaba muy molesto por el pobre desempeño de los compositores.

– Tienes razón, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? –Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros– no podemos interferir en los problemas del grupo.

– No quiero interferir, sólo… tengo un mal presentimiento.

– Deberías dejar un poco tu labor y relajarte, no hemos venido aquí a trabajar, así que no tenemos por qué indagar en el trasfondo de todo ese asunto. Además ¿Qué podría pasar?

– Si… tienes razón –finalmente le dio la razón al muchacho– estoy comportándome de manera paranoica.

* * *

Más tarde empezó la esperada función, la banda salió a escena acompañada de un gran estruendo y mucho humo. La estancia que antes había estado vacía ahora estaba repleta de espectadores que vociferaban el nombre de sus integrantes favoritos. Estaban todos ubicados en mesas circulares.

La acústica del lugar era impresionante, cuando el grupo empezó a tocar todos levantaron las manos y gritaron afanadamente como enloquecidos, aquel evento que se llevaba a cabo bajo las tranquilas y claras aguas del lago Hylian.

Las luces de colores se movilizaban en todas las direcciones y en el punto culmine de un armonioso compás la voz de Lulu llenó todo rincón en la estancia, la joven cantaba con una pasión y una fuerza envidiables, parecía sentir cada una de las frases que pronunciaba.

La breve salida a escena de la banda duró unas tres canciones y luego sólo se mantuvo la música ambiental, suave y amena para que todos los clientes pudieran consumir y beber a gusto en el bar.

La banda saludó cariñosamente a todos sus "fans" cuando volvieron y luego se apartaron una mesa para ellos, muy cerca de la mesa donde ahora estaba sentada la banda se encontraban Link y Zelda, quien hasta ahora sólo habían pedido unos refrescos.

Zelda siguió al baterista quien se había levantado de la mesa para ir al bar, seguramente iba por algunas bebidas para él y el grupo. Su vista paso de Tijo a Evan quien aún mantenía esa molesta expresión en su rostro. Mikau se había levantado de la mesa acompañado por Japas, parecían conversar tranquilamente, pero Lulu por alguna extraña razón no les quitaba la vista de encima.

De verdad no tenía la razón para seguir los movimientos de la banda, pero sin darse cuenta se había quedado observándolos por largo rato, algo que Link no pasó por alto.

– El líder de la banda ha estado golpeteando su pie contra el suelo, parece nervioso ¿no lo crees?

La chica se sorprendió al escucharlo, no esperaba que Link le hiciera un comentario como ese.

– No es el único que actúa extraño, Lulu no le ha despegado la mirada de Mikau y Japas.

– Seguramente siguieron discutiendo cuando nos fuimos –dedujo Link quien apoyaba sus dos codos sobre la mesa y observaba como el regordete baterista del grupo dejaba sobre la mesa una bandeja con cinco vasos con líquido, 2 de color amarillo, uno verde y otro de color rojo, cada uno con dos cubitos de hielo.

Enseguida Evan llamó a los dos integrantes que conversaban a un lado, y él mismo se encargó de repartir cada uno de los vasos. Mikau y Japas habían pedido el mismo refresco.

El bajista sujetó su vaso y se levantó, parecía que iba a reclamar algo en el bar, no pasó mucho hasta que volviera con el mismo vaso pero con tres hielos a lugar de dos.

– Pedí que te pusieran otro, sé que te gusta el refresco con más hielo –agregó entregándole el vaso a su amigo.

– No hay nadie que me conozca como tú Japas, ¿lo sabes verdad?

– Claro que si amigo, claro que si.

Mikau tomó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesa, el baterista se levantó y llamó la atención de todos en el grupo para hacer un brindis. El bajista obligó a su amigo a levantarse y pasando su mano por el hombro del joven agregó:

– Brindemos por el amor.

El guitarrista observó confundido a Japas, pero este le sonrió afablemente y antes de que el chico pudiera tomar de su vaso cruzó su brazo con el del guitarrista.

– ¡Brindemos! –vociferó luego, bebiendo del vaso de Mikau.

Y entonces todos llevaron los vasos hasta sus labios. Momentos después Lulu se acercó a su pareja, quien había vuelto a sentarse. Y abrazándolo por detrás tomo el vaso del muchacho.

– ¿Me dejas probar? –Preguntó sensualmente junto a su oído.

– Por supuesto, no hay nada que podría negarte.

La chica sonrió complacida y bebió del líquido.

Mientras en la mesa donde se encontraban Link y Zelda…

– Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, esto se esta tornando muy aburrido.

La chica soltó una suave risita, al parecer Link ya se había hartado de observar lo que hacían los de la mesa continua.

– Es una gran idea –sonrió, ella también estaba cansada y consideraba que era momento de volver a la casona.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzar el ascensor un desgarrador grito de Mikau los hizo retroceder. La cantante del grupo gritaba horrorizada viendo como su pareja se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello, reflejando en su rostro un agonizante dolor.

– ¡Mikau, Mikau! –el bajista también parecía no comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

El chico cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor unos segundos más, sentía como si ácido pasara por su garganta, pero su agonía duró muy poco porque unos instantes después su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

La gente escandalizada empezó a gritar, no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Lulu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se abalanzó contra su pareja, lo movía inútilmente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¡Denle espacio! –Ordenó Zelda acercándose al lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos– Todos manténganse en sus puestos.

Japas sujetó a la desconsolada muchacha de los brazos y la apartó del cuerpo de su amigo.

– El joven Mikau está muerto –declaró Link tras haber confirmado que el chico ya no tenía pulso.

**Continuará…**

No había matado a nadie durante 8 capítulos, así que ya estaba bueno que lo hiciera XD, lamento que haya sido Mikau, pero como también muere en el juego 9.9 XD supongo que no era tan traumático y hasta podía ser algo esperable XP, de todas formas ¿quién será el asesino? ¿cuál fue el truco que uso para asesinarlo?, eso… vendrá en el capi que sigue… si es que yo logro pensar como hacerlo jajaj XP nah broma XP no escribí esto sin haber pensando en lo más importante :P

En fin… la historia principal no avanzó mucho, pero aún quedan 3 largos meses de plazo para que Link decida matar a Zelda, así que pueden pasar muchas cosas en 3 meses ¿no? :P Tampoco agregué en ese capítulo cosas que me salte del parque, pero cuando vuelvan a la academia seguramente las pondré XP, no creo que sea el siguiente capitulo :S pero bueno… todo depende de cuanto tarden en resolver el caso.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han brindado su apoyo, en especial a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, muchas gracias a **P.Y.Z.K, lagenerala, Grisel ZxL, Magua, Cafekko-Maya-chan, Shia Azakami, Dea Creatrix, ILZze, shade7caos, Zelinktotal99, UznaraPaz **y** Guest**, muchas gracias :')

Se despide atte Zilia-K

P.D: la semana que viene actualizo :S no se que fic XD pero lo haré.

**NOTA: Como se acercan las fiestas Patrias en mi país he decido hacer un concurso, OMG! un concurso? XP nah no es para tanto... la cosa va de la siguiente manera, quien adivine quien es el asesino de Mikau se ganará el premio XP, es así de simple, si se lo gana más de uno habrá más de un ganador, evidentemente. Y el premio... bueno el premio será un one-short de legend of Zelda, después de todo estamos en ese fandom XD!, pero de lo que quieran y de la pareja que gusten (menos IliaxLink) XD eso va en contra de mis principio jajaja XP o sino un dibujo owo que luego subiré al DA XP así que ya saben, para participar sólo tienen que llamar al 103 XD jajaja ... sólo deben agregar en un review su sospechoso número uno XP. El (los) ganado(es) los publicaré en el capítulo que sigue cuando se sepa quien realmente mato a Mikau owo. Así que tienen plazo hasta ese entonces XP**


	11. El secreto de una composición II

Al fin subo actualización, cielos XD esto de estar casi a fin de año jajaja es terrible :P, y me imagino :S que no soy la única atareada ¿Quién invento la escuela y la universidad? XD

Por cierto, fuera de eso XD la verdad el capitulo estaba casi casi terminado XD pero… cuando llegue a la parte de "el culpable es…" me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle XDDDD, ¡Necesitaba la prueba inculpatoria! XDD fail jajaja, así que después de milenios de ingeniarme cual iba a ser esa "dichosa" prueba XDDD, la próxima vez que haga algo como esto ¬¬ no olvidaré ese "detalle".

Cielos, me disculpo por las molestias pero XD subí de nuevo el capítulo porque me equivoque de archivo XD (pero solo la parte final cambia un poco x-x) ahora si esta bien XD espero

Sin intenciones de molestarlos más los dejo con el fic…

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

– Yo creo que deberíamos irnos, esto se esta tornando muy aburrido.

La chica soltó una suave risita, al parecer Link ya se había hartado de observar lo que hacían los de la mesa continua.

– Es una gran idea –sonrió, ella también estaba cansada y consideraba que era momento de volver a la casona.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a marcharse, pero antes pudieran alcanzar el ascensor un desgarrador grito de Mikau los hizo retroceder. La cantante del grupo gritaba horrorizada viendo como su pareja se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello, reflejando en su rostro un agonizante dolor.

– ¡Mikau, Mikau! –el bajista también parecía no comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

El chico cayó al suelo y se retorció de dolor unos segundos más, sentía como si ácido pasara por su garganta, pero su agonía duró muy poco porque unos instantes después su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

La gente escandalizada empezó a gritar, no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Lulu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se abalanzó contra su pareja, lo movía inútilmente tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

– ¡Denle espacio! –Ordenó Zelda acercándose al lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos– Todos manténganse en sus puestos.

Japas sujetó a la desconsolada muchacha de los brazos y la apartó del cuerpo de su amigo.

– El joven Mikau está muerto –declaró Link tras haber confirmado que el chico ya no tenía pulso.

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 10: El secreto de una composición (II) .-.-.-. **

El horror recorrió a todos los presentes. Quienes muchos aun incrédulos ante la tragedia intercambiaban miradas confundidas y temerosas. Lulu, la cantante del grupo volvió a soltar un llanto desesperado, ella estaba enamorada del joven Zora que acaban de declarar como muerto.

– Nadie puede salir del recinto –ordenó la joven detective tratando de controlar la situación, nunca se hubiera imaginado que de una "invitación" como esta terminarían involucrados en un caso de asesinato o bien de suicidio. No podía estar segura, no sin evaluar con cuidado la escena del crimen– Y nadie puede acercarse al cuerpo de Mikau ¿entendido? –esta vez se dirigía a la banda, estaba claro que si esto era producto de un asesinato alguno de sus integrantes era el culpable.

Los jóvenes asintieron, todos parecían muy afectados por lo sucedido, a excepción de Evan que seguía manteniendo ese duro semblante.

– Me acabo de contactar con el inspector, enseguida estará aquí –agregó Link dirigiéndose a su compañera– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

– Esperemos la llegada del inspector, el llevará acabo el interrogatorio. Deben quedar registros de ello.

Y afortunadamente no paso mucho hasta que el inspector y un grupo de policías llegaran hasta la escena.

Zelda quien había examinado brevemente el cuerpo del guitarrista se acercó al inspector de policía y con voz fuerte y clara agregó:

– Es un hecho que guitarrista murió tras ingerir cianuro potásico, sus labios, orejas y mejillas están ligeramente teñidas de rosa, al igual que sus uñas, que incluso se han tornado más rojas, su agonía fue corta, pero dolorosa y ese fuerte grito evidentemente lo comprueba, además si aún tiene dudas basta con que se acerque al cadáver y huelan ese inconfundible olor a almendras que emana de su boca.

– Esto es terrible ¿Habrá sido un asesinato? –Fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar el enorme Goron.

No era necesario un saludo formal, había cosas más importantes que tratar en ese momento y al parecer la joven agente lo sabía tan bien como él.

– No estamos muy seguros de ello, pero hay algunas cosas que no encajan en esta escena, a pesar de ello los sospechosos se reducen a los integrantes de la banda.

Los del grupo observaron sorprendidos a Link, quien había hecho esa última declaración.

– Son ustedes cuatro los únicos sospechosos –agregó Zelda cruzándose de brazos, pasando su vista por cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, preguntándose cuales serían las motivaciones del asesino para llevar acabo tan macabra puesta en escena.

La policía tomó declaración a todos los presentes, antes de que cada uno de los asistentes se retirara, proceso largo y tedioso que se llevo acabo en más de algunas horas. Otro grupo se encargó de tomar las muestras pertinentes, para hacer las pruebas que determinarían con certeza cual había sido la sustancia que el guitarrista había ingerido y si ésta se encontraba también en el vaso del cual bebió antes de su muerte.

Entre tanto Link y Zelda examinaron nuevamente la escena del crimen, durante el desarrollo de los hechos habían llegado a una clara conclusión, pero no tenían las pruebas para comprobarlo. Evidentemente la sustancia letal había sido ingerida a través de la bebida, pero ¿Cómo?, Japas, Lulu y Mikau tomaron del mismo vaso y sólo él cayo muerto, mucho después de que el contenido del vaso se acabara. Quizás la bebida no contenía el veneno como en un inicio lo creyeron.

– Es muy extraño ¿no te parece? –Le comentó el chico acercándose hasta su compañera, quien en ese momento revisaba los otros vasos que habían sido usados por los integrantes del grupo.

– Si, es evidente que Mikau fue asesinado con cianuro, pero si este hubiera estado en la bebida ¿Por qué los síntomas tardaron tanto en afectarlo?, además… Japas fue el primero en beber del vaso, ¿recuerdas cuando cruzaron sus brazos?, él bebió de ese vaso antes de entregárselo a Mikau.

– Luego la señorita Lulu también bebió de la bebida y tampoco se vio afectada.

– ¿Crees que alguno de ellos colocó el cianuro luego de beber del vaso? –Le preguntó Link finalmente, sabiendo que ella en ese momento también se estaba haciéndose esa pregunta.

– Puede ser, pero… no podemos descartar a Evan, ni a Tijo, fue el baterista el que se acercó con los refrescos y Evan los repartió entre en grupo. Ellos no quedan libres de sospechas, ambos tuvieron oportunidad de llevar acabo el crimen y recordemos que Evan ha tenido varios altercados con Mikau –respondió la muchacha muy ensimismada, este caso se estaba complicando cada vez más.

Aún no tenían idea el modo en como el asesino lo había conseguido, pero lo cierto es que el resultado forense no les ayudo bastante, según las pruebas ni el vaso, ni ninguno de los integrantes de la banda tenían restos de cianuro, algo que evidentemente era muy extraño y más aún después de enterarse que ésta había sido efectivamente la sustancia que había acabado con la vida de Mikau.

– Muchachos, por las pruebas encontradas creo que declararemos este caso como un suicidio, si se encuentra el veneno entre las pertenecías de Mikau, todo será un hecho –le comentó el inspector, quien también tenía sus sospechas de que había algo que se les estaba pasando por alto.

– Lo entiendo señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –Preguntó la muchacha, ahora sabiendo que debían movilizarse rápidamente y buscar las respuestas al misterio, antes de que el asesino de este crimen quedara impune por sus actos. Además había muchas cosas que no tenían una clara lógica y que daba para sospechar.

– Una hora, no puedo darles más tiempo.

– Gracias señor.

Y entonces el inspector se alejó para volver a conversar con alguno de sus hombres.

– Revisemos los cuartos de los integrantes de la banda, estoy segura que estamos pasando algo por alto.

Link siguió a su compañera, ella parecía segura de que este terrible suceso había sido causado por terceros. Ya estaba confirmado que Mikau murió envenenado, pero ¿Cómo era posible que ni en el vaso, ni en los integrantes del grupo se encontraran rastros del peligroso compuesto?

Se detuvieron frente a la primera habitación, al parecer pertenecía a Tijo, porque al ingresar pudieron ver baquetas y atriles esparcidos por todo el cuarto.

– ¿Por qué Tijo podría haber llevado a cabo un acto tan terrible como este? –Le preguntó a su compañera sin entender las razones por las que estaban revisando esta estancia, después de todo… de todos los sospechosos Tijo era el que parecía no tener una clara razón para deshacerse de Mikau.

– Quizás sea por esto –respondió la muchacha quien acaba de sacar un álbum de uno de los cajones del velador que estaba junto a la cama del Zora.

– ¿Tijo y Lulu? –Link casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo–. No me digas que ellos estaban saliendo.

Había muchas fotos de la pareja, parecían felices en cada una de las imágenes. Pero ¿Lulu no estaba saliendo ahora con Mikau?

– No lo creo, estas fotos son viejas, la fecha es de un año antes de que se formara esta banda.

– Entonces…

– Probablemente la relación terminó poco antes de unirse a la banda o después de eso.

– Eso quiere decir que Tijo… él también tenía una razón –después de esto evidentemente no se confiaría tanto de las apariencias. Tal como le había dicho la muchacha, no podían descartarlo tampoco como sospechoso.

Y bueno ¿Quién mejor que él era evidencia de que las apariencias engañan? Si la muchacha supiera quien realmente era… durante la noche anterior había intentado confesarle la verdad, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

La observó revisando cada una de las fotos, Tijo y Lulu abrazándose cariñosamente, tomando un brindis juntos, ingresando al parque de diversiones… ese parque… era el mismo que habían visitado el día anterior.

No podía… no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle la verdad, menos ahora ¡Estaban en medio de un caso!, tenía que concentrarse en lo que en esos momentos le concernía, pero… no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que había ocurrido, todas las veces que había tenido la infortunada idea de salvarle la vida a ella, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que luego la mandarían a matarla no se hubiera esforzado tanto por mantenerla con vida hasta ahora, ¿o no?

– _Demonios Link... sácate todas esas ideas de la cabeza. No es el momento para pensar en eso._

Pero no podía, había imágenes en ese dichoso álbum que no le permitían ver el presente con claridad. La estación de tren… ese dichoso puente donde casualmente la había conocido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había salvado hasta ahora? ¿Qué era lo que lo había impulsado a arriesgar su vida por esa "desconocida"?

– Si tan sólo supiéramos como el asesino consiguió envenenar a Mikau sin dejar evidencias.

El chico sonrió inconscientemente, ella aún ajena a todos sus complejos pensamientos aún parecía muy concentrada en el caso, buscaba a ese asesino.

– ¿Por qué lo haces Zelda? –Le preguntó de pronto.

– ¿Por qué hago qué? –Ahora lo estaba observando, la pregunta que él le había hecho no parecía ir en concordancia con la investigación.

– ¿Por qué sigues buscando las respuestas? Mikau ya esta muerto, nada de lo que hagamos lo traerá de vuelta, ¿Qué caso tiene encontrar la verdad? Muchas veces... muchas veces la verdad suma más sufrimiento al que ya hay.

– Mikau ha muerto, es cierto… y en parte me siento culpable de ello. Quizás si hubiéramos sido más observadores lo hubiéramos evitado, la muerte nunca es la solución a los problemas, Link. Además aquellos que han dejado este mundo hablan tras su muerte, susurran verdades que debemos aprender a escuchar.

– ¿Y crees que consigamos encontrar esas pistas?

– Lo haremos, descubriremos el truco que uso el asesino.

– Para serte sincero, me impresiona la seguridad que tienes en ello.

– El crimen debe encontrar su lugar frente a la justicia, es por eso que no podemos rendirnos.

El chico guardo silencio un momento, y luego con una comprensiva sonrisa agregó:

– En ese caso, vamos… esas pistas deben estar en alguna parte.

Zelda dejo el álbum en el lugar donde estaba y cerrando el cajón se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto con su compañero. En la habitación de Tijo no habían encontrado más que trazas de su pasado, no había nada que los orientara a la respuesta que estaban buscando.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el siguiente cuarto, perteneciente al difunto guitarrista, curiosamente el interior de la habitación estaba muy ordenado, había un camarote pegado a la pared izquierda del cuarto, algunas guitarras ordenadas en una repisa justo en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada y en la esquina superior derecha había un amplio escritorio, con muchos papeles sobre él, en el suelo un pequeño reproductor de música y unos grandes parlantes.

– Recuerdo que Mikau mencionó que estaba trabajando en una nueva canción.

– Veamos lo que hay sobre el escritorio –le dijo ella, dándole la razón.

Avanzaron hasta el escritorio y tomaron los papeles que había sobre este, muchas hojas tenían borrones y más de alguna parecía haber sido arrugada y luego estirada.

– Mira esto –le indicó Link acercándose más a su compañera para que ella pudiera ver con claridad la hoja que ahora cargaba entre sus manos.

– No puede ser –la chica casi no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

Aquel papel tenía la letra de una triste canción, y sobre algunas palabras habían pequeñas notas.

– Mikau… Mikau sabía que iba a ser asesinado –murmuró Link aún sin asimilarlo.

– Ahora lo tengo claro, Mikau fue asesinado por –pero no pudo completar la frase– ¡cielos!, es horrible saber que él sabía que iba a ser asesinado –Zelda se alejó del mesón, y recorrió con su mirada nuevamente el cuarto.

– Pero no tenemos pruebas, ni siquiera sabemos como lo consiguió.

– Tiene que haberlo hecho de alguna forma, tiene que haber puesto ese veneno en algún momento.

Link guardó en entre sus ropas aquel papel, este no era evidencia suficiente, pero de alguna u otra forma sería uno de los pilares para aclarar definitivamente este caso.

Fue entonces cuando alguien irrumpió estrepitosamente en el cuarto.

– Señorita Zelda, joven Link… deben venir enseguida a la sala de eventos.

Uno de los policías que acompañaba al inspector Darunia venía a informarles con mucha prisa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– Acabamos de encontrar el veneno en el cuarto de la señorita Lulu.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el salón de eventos y vieron como la chica negaba constantemente que ella no había sido, pero las evidencias la inculpaban hasta cierto punto.

– Esto estaba en su cuarto señorita –insistió el inspector mientras otro policía se encargaba de esposar a la muchacha–. Deberá declarar en la comisaria, durante el juicio y con las pruebas pertinentes se determinará su inocencia.

– ¡Pero yo no lo hice! ¡Yo no maté a Mikau! –Gritaba desesperada– ¡Cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo hecho, todos estaban en mi cuarto antes de salir al escenario!

– ¿Eso es cierto? –Preguntó el inspector a los demás integrantes de la banda.

– ¡Esos dos, ellos también estaban allí! –Insistió la muchacha refiriéndose a los jóvenes agentes.

– Es verdad señor, nosotros también estuvimos en el cuarto –respondió Zelda.

– Aun así, el veneno se encontró en una caja fuerte que tenía en su cuarto señorita ¿me podría decir donde esta esa llave? –Volvió a interrogarla el inspector.

– Yo la tengo, siempre la llevo conmigo.

– Entonces esta admitiendo que usted fue quien dejo el veneno al interior de esa caja fuerte ¿no?

– ¡No es así! ¡Yo no lo hice! –La chica aún tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar y al parecer estaba a punto de colapsar nuevamente.

– Vendrá con nosotros y nos explicará como fue que logró envenenar a su pareja.

Link se acercó a su compañera, las cosas no se veían muy bien.

– Mira eso, los vasos –le susurró muy bajito– ¿no te parece extraño que todos tengan restos de agua, exceptuando el de Mikau?

– Es cierto… no había reparado en ello –fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, el truco que había usado el asesino estaba frente a sus ojos.

Observó a los integrantes de la banda una vez más, sus vestimentas iban acorde con el estilo de música que tocaban, Tijo además de su playera y pantalones usaba unas pulseras muy llamativas de color rojo, Evan quien vestía algo más "metalero", con una camiseta a mal traer, dos colgantes con pequeños cráneos de pirañas y unos jeans muy deshilachados, Lulu aún tenía el traje con el que la habían conocido en el cuarto, y Japas vestía igual que Tijo pero llevaba en su cuello un colgante con forma de almeja, bastante grande y llamativo de un material que tenía un brillo muy parecido al acero…

Estaba segura que había visto ese colgante en otra parte.

– Link –llamó a su compañero– necesito que de alguna forma ganes algo de tiempo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– A buscar la última pieza de este rompecabezas –respondió justo antes de marcharse rápidamente del lugar.

El Hylian observó como la muchacha se marchaba y luego de perderla de vista centro su atención nuevamente en el alboroto que había, en ese momento todos los integrantes del grupo estaban discutiendo, culpándose unos a otros por lo ocurrido.

– No puedo creer que lo hicieras –decía Tijo observando a su antigua pareja– de verdad no se como pudiste ser capaz, yo… pensé que te conocía.

– ¡Quizás tu fuiste el que pusiste el veneno allí! ¿No estabas despechado porque yo te había dejado? –Se defendió Lulu, quien aún forcejeaba con el policía.

– Claro que no, yo no haría algo como eso.

– Evan hace rato que quería deshacerse de Mikau y de mi, seguro yo también estaba en tu lista ¿no?

– Piensa lo que quieras, no hay evidencias que me inculpen en el caso –agregó totalmente indiferente.

– Las huellas determinaran quien fue el que puso el veneno allí, así que todos deberán acompañarme a la comisaria, tomaré declaraciones de todo el grupo –el inspector finalmente había tomado una resolución.

– ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No puede tratarnos como unos criminales! –Alegó nuevamente Lulu– ¡Yo no asesiné a Mikau!

– Pienso que sería bueno ir a la comisaria y aclarar esto de una vez por todas –fue Japas el que en ese momento interfirió en la conversación.

– Esperen, aún hay cosas que deben aclararse –ahora Link se había acercado hasta el grupo, Zelda le había pedido expresamente que retuviera a los sospechosos hasta que regresara.

– Podremos aclarar todo en la comisaria, las pruebas estarán en un momento –lo contradijo el comisario.

– No pueden marcharse –volvió a insistir el Hylian muy seguro de lo que decía.

– ¿Por qué no? –Agregó Japas, quien parecía totalmente de acuerdo con la decisión del comisario.

– No pueden… porque… porque –no sabía como continuar, evidentemente debía que tener una razón para retenerlos en ese lugar, pero… pero no la tenía.

– Porque el asesino aún carga con la prueba que esclarecerá este caso…

Zelda había regresado en un momento muy oportuno, y al parecer había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –El inspector parecía no entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo– ¿Has descubierto el truco que uso el asesino?

– Efectivamente –respondió muy segura– el autor de este crimen lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente.

– ¿Y cómo fue que lo hizo? –Volvió a preguntar el inspector, esperando al fin esclarecer de una vez por todas este misterio.

– Bueno recordemos un poco los hechos, primero el grupo se presento, y al terminar su última canción salió del escenario y al volver dio sus autógrafos, y saludo a sus fans, luego todos se sentaron en una mesa, una que estaba muy cerca de mesa donde yo y Link estábamos sentados, ¿no es así?

– Sí, estábamos sentados justo en esa mesa –apuntó el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado– y en un momento Tijo se levantó y fue por refrescos, para él y para la banda, en ese momento Japas y Mikau se habían levantado de la mesa y platicaban a un lado, por las declaraciones de Japas sabemos que Mikau pensaba mostrarte hoy lo que había alcanzado a componer.

– Eso es cierto, él me dijo que luego pasara por su cuarto.

– Cuando Tijo volvió a la mesa, Evan repartió los vasos, tú y Mikau habían pedido curiosamente el mismo refresco –continuó Link.

– ¿Me estas culpando sólo por pedir el mismo refresco que mi amigo? –Lo desafió el bajista, molesto por esa "insinuación" de parte del joven de claros cabellos.

– Yo no he dicho nada, sólo estoy relatando lo sucedido –respondió con tranquilidad, para seguir hablando– enseguida Evan los convocó a la mesa y el mismo repartió las bebidas, pero fuiste tú el que tomaste el vaso de Mikau y fuiste al bar para agregar otro hielo.

– ¿Y qué con eso? La bebida no estaba envenenada, no sé que sacan con todo este numerito –volvió a agregar Japas encogiéndose de hombros.

– Bueno hasta ese momento los sospechosos se reducían a Tijo, Evan y tú, Japas –esta vez Zelda volvía a interferir en la conversación.

– Esperen un momento, yo no agregue nada en esas bebidas –dijo muy nervioso el baterista.

– Vayan al grano, esto es estúpido –se quejó Evan, quien aún mantenía ese molesto semblante.

– Lo que ocurrió después es muy importante, en el momento en que brindaron Japas y Mikau cruzaron sus brazos y Japas bebió del vaso de Mikau, pero… él no sufrió el efecto del veneno, inclusive Lulu bebió mucho después y tampoco se vio afectada –agregó Zelda, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de los integrantes del grupo– con ello parecían quedar fuera de sospechas Lulu y Japas, a menos que uno de ellos fuera el que agregó el veneno luego de haber bebido de ese vaso.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no tenía idea que en la bebida había veneno! –Se defendió Lulu– si yo hubiera puesto el veneno allí, no me hubiera arriesgado a beberlo.

– Exactamente –la muchacha sonrió al escuchar ese comentario– nadie se hubiera arriesgado a hacerlo a menos que el veneno no se encontrara en la bebida como todos creímos.

– ¿Quieres decir que Mikau fue envenenado por otro medio? –El oficial Goron parecía cada vez más confundido.

– El veneno estaba al interior del hielo.

Un silencio sepulcral acompañó la declaración de la muchacha.

– Es esa la razón por la que ni Japas, ni Lulu se vieron afectos, ambos bebieron del vaso mucho antes de que el hielo se derritiera, pero como bien dice Lulu ¿se arriesgaría ella a beber de ese líquido pasado algún tiempo sabiendo que el veneno estaba en el hielo? –Realizó una pequeña pausa dejando a todos expectantes– el autor de los hechos no podía saber cuanto tiempo tardaría en derretirse el hielo, es por eso que se aseguro una cuartada bebiendo de ese vaso en primer lugar, estando seguro de que no se vería afectado y además, saldría de sospechas por el hecho de haber tomado de ese mismo vaso, después de todo, sólo un tonto bebería de su propio veneno y estaba seguro que su victima ingeriría el compuesto, porque sabía que Mikau tenía la costumbre de mascar los hielos después de tomarse su bebida, es por esa razón que el vaso de Mikau casi no tiene residuos de agua –ahora su mirada estaba fija en el bajista– así es Japas, tú pusiste ese hielo envenenado en el vaso de tu amigo, lo agregaste justo antes de hacer el brindis, tenías todo preparado, fuiste a buscar el arma asesina justo después de la última canción, cuando todos salieron del escenario y sólo esperaste el momento indicado para llevar a cabo tu plan.

– Eso es ilógico ¿cómo voy a mantener un hielo entre mis ropas por tanto tiempo?

– No estaba en tu ropa, lo llevabas al interior de ese colgante que llevas puesto, el mismo colgante que poseía Mikau –la chica sacó de entre sus ropas un objeto igual al que el bajista traía puesto en el cuello– Ese bonito adorno que cargas puede abrirse, y no sólo eso... también esta forrado en su interior con un material aislante.

– ¡No puedes etsar segura de eso!, ¡Eso no prueba nada!

– ¿A no?, apuesto que al interior de tu colgante aún esta algo húmedo, ¿por qué no nos muestras? y no sólo eso… ¿me puedes decir que es lo que tiene grabado tu colgante por detrás? –Lo interrogó muy segura de lo que hacia.

– Dice mi nombre, Mikau y yo los mandamos a grabar hace años con nuestros nombres, este colgante representa nuestra amistad.

– Ya veo… en ese caso… ¿Por qué no lo giras y ves lo que dice al otro lado? –Lo desafió esperando a que el joven hiciera lo que le había pedido.

Japas lentamente giró la figura de almeja de su colgante, sentía como su mano comenzaba a temblar y al voltearla observó horrorizado el grabado que había tras ella.

– Me parece que no te llamas Mikau ¿no? –La chica sonrió– O casualmente te equivocaste de colgante, o tu querido amigo quería jugarte una buena broma. Incluso si hubiera error, podemos verificar las huellas que hay en cada uno, seguramente en el que traigo sólo están las mías y las tuyas, Mikau sabía lo que estabas planeando y dejo esta pista, un mensaje antes de morir.

El bajista había enmudecido, estaba acorralado en lo que creyó era un "plan perfecto".

– Él me obligo a hacerlo… ¡Él tiene la culpa por haberse enamorado de una trepadora! –Exclamó furioso observando a Lulu con desprecio– Mikau era mi amigo, mi hermano… pero ella lo engatusó… le metió cosas en la cabeza, escuché una conversación que tenían, ella le decía que debían deshacerse de las molestias, que yo no tenía talento, le dijo que pensaran en ellos, que con las aptitudes que él tenía podrían armar un grupo solos. ¡Ustedes no lo sabían, pero todos estábamos acabados, ellos se desharían de nosotros como si fuéramos basura!, por eso planee todo, ambos caerían esta noche… robé la llave de Lulu y saqué una copia y cuando ella no se dio cuenta puse el veneno en su camarín, Mikau moriría por su traición y Lulu se secaría en la cárcel, como la culpable de éste crimen.

– Eres un tonto Japas –murmuró la joven cantante, sintiendo como sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas– esa conversación que oíste, todo lo que escuchaste… no voy a negarte nada, pero –su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, en ese momento se sentía responsable de la muerte de su pareja, tanto como lo era el bajista– Mikau –se acercó al muchacho quien aún la miraba con desprecio– Mikau no quería dejar la banda, para él esta era su familia, él… él nunca acepto mi propuesta.

– ¿Qué? –Casi no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo y su mente tardo en asimilarlo.

Él acababa de matar a su amigo, acababa de asesinarlo sin una razón. De pronto su mundo se vino abajo… todo lo que había maquinado durante ese tiempo ya no tenía sentido, nada… inclusive la muerte de su amigo, él lo había abandonado para siempre, ya no había forma de hacerlo regresar, ya no había manera de pedir perdón.

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus piernas, en ese momento estaba conteniendo la horrenda sensación que lo estaba embargando por dentro.

– Pero no lo entiendo –su voz se quebró ligeramente– no entiendo porque Mikau… porque él cambio nuestros colgantes… hoy –comentó con la mirada en el piso, su mente aún intentaba asimilar el hecho de que su amigo ya no estuviera allí.

Link observaba como el cuerpo del baterista expresaba lentamente esa disputa interior, el comprender que ahora Mikau ya no estaba sólo era un hecho para él en este momento, ahora que todo perdía sentido, ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás. No sabía porque, pero lamentaba ese dolor que sabía en esos momentos el muchacho sentía, lamentaba que la confusión y la ira cegaran su razón y lo llevaran a cometer un acto tan terrible.

Pero en cierto modo comprendía su actuar, las circunstancias lo habían impulsado a protegerse, debía defender lo que era suyo, su puesto… su banda… él también debía hacerlo, debía mantener en pie su misión, no podía fallarle a su mentor, estaba atrapado en un mundo del que no podía escapar. Pero… ¿tendría el valor de dar ese salto?, ¿y si eso era un error?, ¿podría soportar el descubrir que todo lo hecho ya no podría deshacerlo?, casi por inercia introdujo sus manos, ahora frías, en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando sus dedos se cruzaron con un conocido objeto.

– Él sabía que ibas a asesinarlo –respondió al cuestionamiento del bajista, acercándose lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba– él sabía que su mejor amigo iba a acabar con su vida, conocía tu plan y por eso cambio los colgantes, seguramente quería ayudar a Lulu y además… dejo esto –sacó el papel que había guardado y se lo entregó a Japas, quien aún con su mano temblando sujeto la hoja y lentamente lo leyó en voz alta…

_"Esta noche, estoy solo con mis pensamientos,_

_Los soporto y cargo extasiado…_

_Esta noche, busco mi verdadero ser,_

_Pero sólo mi sombra he encontrado…_

_Esta noche, busco en tus recuerdos los míos,_

_Pero sólo hay vació, al parecer lo has olvidado…"_

De pronto aquellas palabras le trajeron a su mente el recuerdo de su amigo, aún en vida. Ambos compartían esa pasión por la música, esa dicha de componer de la vida, sus problemas, sus altos y bajos, sus amores, sus desamores… cada letra tenía un significado especial para ambos, porque eran sus vidas las reflejadas en esas letras entintadas con un dejo de sus almas…

_"Esta noche, espero que vuelva a amanecer, _

_Estoy muerto en vida por esta oscuridad…_

_Sé que lo sabes, sé que entenderás…_

_Estoy en tus manos_

_Pero son ellas las que no quieren dejarme respirar"_

Lo había asesinado… había asesinando a su mejor amigo, y… ¿por qué?, ¿Cuál había sido la razón de aquello?, de pronto todo lo que una vez vio tan claro se nubló, ahora no existía esa razón… no existía esa emoción que lo había impulsado a llevar tan incomprensible y cruel acto, en ese momento sólo había dolor… sólo existía arrepentimiento.

_"Y con esta última triste melodía me despido…_

_Sólo deseo regresar el tiempo_

_Deseo volver a tocar esa composición contigo_

_Amigo y hermano mio"_

Mikau… Mikau había muerto.

Era sólo ese el pensamiento que ahora atormentaba su mente.

Yapas dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo al suelo, sus rodillas recibieron el primer impacto y luego sus antebrazos, sus manos temblaban aun sujetando aquella composición, Mikau se había molestado en agregar las notas. Pronto aquellas humedecidas palabras se vieron un tanto borrosas por las lágrimas que caían, cada dolorosa lágrima borraba esa dolorosa confesión…

Acababa de asesinar a su amigo, lo había planeado fríamente con la mente y el corazón cargados de odio, pero… Mikau lo sabía y aun así no lo detuvo, dejo en sus manos aquella decisión y él finalmente acabo con su vida.

Todos guardaron silencio, el mudo pero desolador llanto del joven Japas desgarró el alma de todos los allí presentes, aquello que ahora veía como un error no tenía solución… Mikau no regresaría…

Darunia se acercó lentamente hasta el destrozado joven, a pesar de lamentar la triste verdad y el desenlace que habían tenido los hechos, él tenía una labor y debía llevarla acabo sin importar las circunstancias.

– Creo que tendrá que acompañarnos –le dijo el inspector.

Japas no opuso resistencia, fue esposado por uno de los policías que acompañaba al inspector Darunia y luego avanzó, aún cabizbajo y en silencio. Pagaría la culpa de sus actos por largo tiempo, porque aquello de lo que ahora se arrepentía no tenía vuelta atrás.

Lulu y los otros integrantes del grupo fueron solicitados para declarar, aunque al parecer todos estaban algo afectados por el hecho. La joven se despidió de su pareja con una ultima sonrisa y aún con lágrimas en sus ojos avanzó, Tijo caminaba a su lado incapaz de levantar la mirada, abatido… destrozado por la pérdida de sus dos amigos, inclusive Evan que aún mantenía su semblante serio, había decidido ponerse unos lentes oscuros seguramente para ocultar aquello que no quería nadie notara.

El cuerpo de Mikau fue retirado por el servicio forense minutos más tarde, seguramente mañana sería el velorio del guitarrista, el joven había tenido un cruel destino, una muerte premeditada de la que él decidió no escapar.

– ¿Vas a ir con nosotros al interrogatorio? –Le preguntó el inspector a la joven agente.

Zelda observó al Goron un tanto sorprendida, no se estaba esperando una pregunta como esa.

– No, es tarde… debemos volver a la academia –respondió en un tono neutro, tratando de obviar sus emociones y mantener su mente fría y ajena a aquello que acaba de presenciar.

– Muy bien, como prefieras –le dijo con una sutil sonrisa, no le gustaba involucrarla en cosas como esta, a su corta edad había visto y vivido cosas que no le correspondían– lo has hecho de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda –ahora apoyaba una de sus robustas manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

– No es nada…

– Hasta luego jovencitos –se despidió y luego avanzó para alcanzar al grupo.

Finalmente sólo se quedaron en el lugar Link, Zelda y los encargados del local, seguramente el representante del grupo en esos momentos debía estar en la comisaria, a punto de enterarse del gran escandalo, este echo evidentemente saldría en las noticias de la semana.

La chica aún no se había movido del lugar donde se encontraba, parecía muy ensimismada y observaba a través de los cristales las tétricas sombras que se movían sobre sus cabezas, de noche y con casi todas las luces apagadas el lugar era bastante lúgubre.

– ¿Por qué no deseas ir al interrogatorio? –Le preguntó de pronto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

– Es algo muy simple… no importa cuantas veces me lo expliquen… no puedo comprender la decisión de matar a otra persona, puedo entender las emociones que los llevan a ello, porque yo también las he sentido, pero… pero no el acto de llevarlo a cabo, no importa como lo mires, nadie tiene el poder para decidir por la vida de otros.

Link escuchó aquellas palabras sintiendo como un extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, quizás ella tenía razón, quizás no tenía sentido matar impulsado por el odio, pero ¿Y si eso no era una decisión?

– Vamos a casa, Link –la joven se encontraba justo delante de él, dándole la espalda.

– Si… volvamos a casa –repitió por inercia, observando la reservada mirada que ella no le dedicaba, y en el fondo podía entenderla, ver morir a alguien y ser testigos de una dolorosa declaración son recuerdos difíciles de olvidar, pero para alguien como él… la muerte era sólo un paso, uno que él debía manipular si era necesario, o eso era lo que le habían enseñado.

Pero a pesar de ello en sus pensamientos aún divagaba aquella frase…

"Nadie tiene el poder de decir por la vida de otros"

¿Cuál sería la determinación que tomaría cuando llegará el momento?

**Continuará…**

¡Al fin! Al fin puedo actualizar XD iba a hacerlo el viernes y me dio una flojera enormeeee prender el pc, después me dije, ya el sábado es el día y mi mamá me dice que tengo que ir a trabajar ¬¬ XD y cuando llegue a la casa la cama me llamaba jajaja y hoy… XD hoy me levante ultra tarde, me duche, desayune como a las 12:00, luego mi abuela nos enseño a hacer pan amasado, terminamos el almuerzo y al final la cosa es que comimos como a las 16:00 XD, en la tarde bañe a mis perros, después se hizo tarde y :S teníamos que viajar a Santiago, a fin de cuentas que llegue al departamento como a las 22:00 XD, y cuando llegue me dije, ya ahora si que releo esta cosa y la subo XD y el internet me consumio y vague… vague… vague XD hasta que me digne a releer esto y agregar estos comentarios finales antes de subir la actualización. (LO SIENTO! XoX XD)

**ACLARACIONES:** Antes de seguir me gustaría aclarar una pequeña cosa XD que ya a sido repetitiva en varios reviews, muchos de ellos anónimos por los que no puedo responderles directamente XD, cuando me refería a que guardo el hielo en la concha, era literal XD, pero... no es una concha de verdad XD creo que nunca lo especifique, yo en mi mente me estaba imaginando un colgante con forma de concha XD de un material normal XD acero, plata etc XD, y si adentro es "forrado" con plumabic les aseguro que el hielo se mantiene XD!, al menos por un rato... aunque :S no se si en todos los países existe la palabra "plumabic", por lo mismo no la use XD igual lo agregaré en la descripción de esa parte porque sino queda muy raro XD, la "concha" era como estos relicarios que se abren XP y muchos tienen fotos en su interior. :S No se si ahí queda un poco más claro XD, aún así debo admitir que creo que este capítulo debió tener un desarrollo más largo y pausado, el próximo caso lo haré con más cuidado y dedicación XD porque ahora si que si que tengo todo planeado jajaja XD x-x no como este XD

Bueno después de toda esa historia de mi poco interesante vida, pasemos a lo realmente interesante :D ¡El concurso! XD, seguro pensaron que ya se me había olvidado, pero no :P, ya deben saber quienes son los que ganaron, pero para no dejar dudas enlistaré aquí a los ganadores: **MVMM, Cafekko-Maya-chan **(efectivamente XD aquí la única mente criminal es la mía jajaja)**, Zelinktotal99, Shimmy Tsu, Princess Aaramath, HDT **y** Kid Evans, **creo… si mis ojitos no me fallan XD son todos los que sospecharon de Japas :P y ¡SI, ÉL es el asesino XD! Si me falto alguien háganmelo saber, para confirmar XD

Bueno a todos los ganadores, espero que me digan que quieren de premio XD, los premios eran un fic corto o un dibujo owo, obviamente ambos relacionados con la leyenda se Zelda XD (el dibujo lo subiré a mi deviantart con su respectiva dedicatoria :P), a medida que me vallan diciendo lo que quieren iré haciendo los premios y subiéndolos en el mismo orden :P

Ahora antes de terminar este mega nota de autora XD, no puedo irme sin agradecer el enorme apoyo y el entusiasmo de todos los que participaron en el concurso, lamento haber tardado tanto en seguir , como tengo más historias también tengo que dejar tiempo para ellas XD, también quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar esta historia, muchas gracias a **Magua, Zelinktotal99, lagenerala, MVMM, P.Y.Z.K, Cafekko-Maya-chan, shade7caos, jhonatanur, Yuki-Chan28, linkzel s, Princess Aaramath, Shimmy Tsu, laura, Shia Azakami, HDT, Kid Evans, larareshiram97, nakuru-nagisa, Akiba MX, ExtremeBrony **y** Icarian Wings **, muchas gracias a todos ustedes ^^ y a todos los que leen sin comentar XD.

Ya para no hacer más largo esto me despido, hasta una próxima ocasión.

P.D: El siguiente fic que actualizaré será **"EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA"**


	12. La duda

Bueno antes de empezar quiero dejar un saludo especial a una gran amiga, así es... como si no bastara el acoso XD y aprovechando que logré abrir mi cuenta y recuperar mi hermosa y sensual contraseña *w*, quiero decir **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Generala!** :D espero que la pases super. Te debo el regalo XD, porque no creo que te guste la actualización de esto como regalo jajajaja XD

Ya ahora... disculpando nuevamente el retrazo...

Los dejo con el fic ;)

**MI VERDADERA IDENTIDAD**

En el capítulo anterior…

– ¿Por qué no deseas ir al interrogatorio? –Le preguntó de pronto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

– Es algo muy simple… no importa cuantas veces me lo expliquen… no puedo comprender la decisión de matar a otra persona, puedo entender las emociones que los llevan a ello, porque yo también las he sentido, pero… pero no el acto de llevarlo a cabo, no importa como lo mires, nadie tiene el poder para decidir por la vida de otros.

Link escuchó aquellas palabras sintiendo como un extraña sensación se apoderaba de él, quizás ella tenía razón, quizás no tenía sentido matar impulsado por el odio, pero ¿Y si eso no era una decisión?

– Vamos a casa, Link –la joven se encontraba justo delante de él, dándole la espalda.

– Si… volvamos a casa –repitió por inercia, observando la reservada mirada que ella no le dedicaba, y en el fondo podía entenderla, ver morir a alguien y ser testigos de una dolorosa declaración son recuerdos difíciles de olvidar, pero para alguien como él… la muerte era sólo un paso, uno que él debía manipular si era necesario, o eso era lo que le habían enseñado.

Pero a pesar de ello en sus pensamientos aún divagaba aquella frase…

"Nadie tiene el poder de decir por la vida de otros"

**.-.-.-. Capítulo 11: La duda .-.-.-.**

_Una noche oscura_

_Una habitación solitaria_

_Una fría determinación_

Cada pieza estaba en su lugar, el reloj marcaba las dos y quince, y seguía avanzando con cada incansable tic tac.

Aquel... aquel era el único sonido que irrumpía el lóbrego silencio de la noche.

Despertó sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente y en medio de la completa oscuridad tanteo con una de sus manos la parte superior del velador, buscando algo.

– No lo encontraras allí.

Aquella simple frase la hizo estremecer, ¿qué era lo que hacía él allí?

Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad, y en medio de la penumbra pudo divisar su silueta.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Atinó a preguntar, una de sus manos se había empuñado sobre la cama y entre sus dedos podía sentir la tela del cobertor que ahora la cubría parcialmente.

– No creo que te agrade saberlo –Respondió dibujando una sonrisa, una mueca un tanto siniestra.

Lentamente eliminó el contacto que tenía su espalda contra la pared y dejando escapar un largo suspiro, avanzó.

– ¿Por qué? –No entendía que estaba sucediendo, y por alguna extraña razón no sabía como actuar– ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí? –Se sentía indefensa, vulnerable.

Le volvió a sonreír, habiendo alcanzado la cama, y apoyando sus dos manos sobre el colchón indagó la mirada de su presa, había llegado el momento.

– He venido... –hizo una larga pausa al mismo tiempo que apoyaba una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón, cada vez estaba más cerca.

Su corazón se aceleró bruscamente, sólo podía ver su brillante y desquiciada mirada acechándola, había inclinado su rostro hacia un lado, su avancé era constante, lento pero constante, sus labios mantenían aquella extraña mueca y ella sin darse cuenta mientras lo seguía con la mirada comenzó a temblar.

¿Por qué la observaba así?

¿Quién era él realmente?

¿Por qué estaba allí?

– Por ti –la había alcanzado y acababa de susurrarle aquello junto a su oído, sintiendo como la joven, incómoda, se estremecía bajo él y trataba de guardar distancia inútilmente juntando su espalda al alto respaldo de su cama.

Estaba atrapada, no sabía como habían terminado así, él estaba tan cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre su rostro, fue entonces cuando sus labios se rozaron suavemente entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres... Link? –Murmuró soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo.

– Eso es... un secreto.

Y volvió a sonreírle, alejando su rostro ligeramente del de ella para poder observar su mirada.

– Link... tú –casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, de pronto todo se había vuelto aún más confuso– estás... sangrando.

De la garganta del muchacho bajaba un constante flujo de sangre, oscura y espesa. Ella trató de cubrir la herida con sus manos, sintiendo como aquel tibio fluido parecía impulsarse con el ritmo que mantenía el corazón de su joven acompañante, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Todo lo que hacía no era más que un frustrante intento de conseguir algo que sabía no lograría.

– ¡Link! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Gritó desesperada, tratando de contener con sus manos la hemorragia, pero el joven sólo se limitaba a sonreírle, parecía no sentir la herida sobre su cuello– ¡Link reacciona!

– No deberías preocuparte por mí –le sugirió con una perturbante calma– no soy yo el que está sangrando.

– ¿Qué?

Pero su sorpresa no se mantendría por mucho tiempo, enseguida empezó a sentir como algo cálido y fluido comenzaba se arrastraba desde su cuello y bajaba lentamente.

Sus manos ensangrentadas temblaban sintiendo como su cuerpo rápidamente iba siendo privado de algo tan invaluable. Intentó articular algo, pero las palabras parecían no salir de su boca, en cambio el inconfundible sabor a sangre lleno su garganta, ahogándola rápidamente.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¡¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?!

Cerró con fuerza sus párpados, y pronto pudo sentir como su cuerpo caía... caía lentamente, pero nunca consiguió tocar fondo...

– Hey Zelda ¿Estás ahí?

De pronto todo se llenó de oscuridad, una impenetrable oscuridad. Pero sus voz...

_Zelda _

Su voz podía oírla claramente.

_¿Zelda me escuchas?_

Se incorporó sobresaltada, aún con esa desagradable sensación de estar cayendo, pero no era así, aún seguía sobre su cama. Como acto reflejo llevo su mano hasta su garganta y con los dedos agarrotados observó su palma, completamente limpia. No fue hasta entonces cuando exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Pero rápidamente tuvo que desviar su atención al sentir como alguien golpeaba su puerta.

– ¿Zelda estás ahí? –El joven que la había traído a la realidad seguía tras la puerta llamándola.

Inmediatamente su corazón recibió un fuerte golpe, y respirando agitadamente revisó con la mirada las cosas que la rodeaban, todo estaba en su lugar, nada había cambiado. Su vista paso por su velador y con algo más de calma suspiró al ver que aún se encontraba sobre la mesa el pequeño cuadro donde estaba ella y la joven Kokiri sonriendo para la foto.

– ¿Zelda? –Insistió nuevamente el joven tras la puerta.

Clavó su mirada en aquel objeto que ahora la separaba de quien sabía estaba tras ella, pero se mantuvo en silencio, expectante, aún con un nudo en la garganta y con el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

No iba a abrirle, no iba a responderle... no ahora.

Poco después pudo sentir sus pasos en el pasillo, alejándose. Aparentemente se había rendido.

Suspiró.

¿Qué demonios significaba aquella extraña pesadilla?

¿Quién... quién era Link?

Ahora acababa de revivir aquella extraña incertidumbre que había despertado en ella el misterio que rodeaba al talentoso novato.

* * *

No sabía porque esta rara pesadilla había causado tal inquietud en ella, quizás no era más que su subconsciente jugándole una mala pasada, pero ¿Y si no era así? Si había algo más detrás de sus sospechas y ella las dejaba pasar nuevamente.

Hace tiempo había hecho caso omiso a una advertencia y ahora... ahora no quería caer nuevamente en el mismo juego dos veces, si en aquel entonces hubiera abierto los ojos seguramente Saria no se hubiera visto afectada, pero...

¿Qué secreto era el que Link estaba escondiendo?

Había pasado mucho tiempo junto a él, inclusive había dejado de verlo como un extraño, y aún más... le había revelado cosas de su pasado y de este presente que nadie más sabía, ¿Por qué?

¿Realmente confiaba en él?

No... no era así... esta perturbante visión le estaba demostrando lo contrario, le estaba haciendo ver que realmente aún había una parte de ella que temía.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, se había vestido con la misma prisa y había tenido la precaución de avanzar sin ser vista. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Rauru murmurando algo mientras cerraba una puerta. Se asomó con cuidado y observó como el hombre se alejaba, cuando finalmente éste se había perdido de vista, avanzó.

Había llegado hasta una de las habitaciones que habían ambientado como "una especie de biblioteca", curiosamente había notado que el hombre sólo había cerrado la puerta al salir, no se había dado tiempo de echarle llave. Aunque a pesar de ello, la puerta no estaba abierta, sabía que la manilla no giraría al intentar ingresar, esa puerta tenía el típico sistema que mantenían todas las puertas de las entradas de las casas, desde el interior se mantiene abierta, pero desde fuera no es posible ingresar sin la llave, a pesar de no echarle seguro a la puerta.

– Perfecto –murmuró sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba hacer su efecto en su organismo.

En esos momentos se sentía como una especie de ladrona, tratando de ingresar sin permiso en un "lugar prohibido", pero no tenía alternativa, no había tiempo para explicarle a Rauru la urgencia de la situación, además... seguramente él no lo entendería. Digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio armaría semejante despelote por una simple pesadilla? No había una clara razón para querer darle un vistazo a los "archivos secretos", pero ella sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar la verdad.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta con una de sus manos y tras verificar que no había nadie en las cercanías, saco una tarjeta flexible que había guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y forcejeando la introdujo entre el marco de la puerta y la misma puerta, deslizándola suavemente hasta toparse con la cerradura.

– Muy bien Zelda, esto será rápido –nuevamente verificó que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, sabía que lo que hacía no era correcto.

Aún con su mano sobre la manilla, comenzó a forcejear, empujando la puerta hacia adelante y luego jalándola hacia atrás con fuerza, mientras con su otra mano seguía insistiendo con la tarjeta, intentando soltar el seguro de la puerta*, finalmente lo consiguió, la tarjeta consiguió deslizarse y mover el seguro.

– Ya estoy dentro –susurró alegre de haberlo conseguido, sabía que si Rauru le hubiera echado llave a la puerta esto no hubiera sido posible.

En el interior había muchos estantes con cajas llenas de carpetas, muchas enumeraban los casos en los que la academia había sido participe, algunos de los mismos aún estaban sin concluir, pero no eran las carpetas y los casos lo que la había traído hasta este lugar.

Avanzó otro poco hasta divisar los archivos que correspondían a cada uno de los miembros de la academia, todo el personal y los estudiantes estaban allí. Rápidamente abrió uno de los cajones metálicos del mueble y buscó en su interior el nombre del joven que en esos momentos se había vuelto una obsesión para ella.

– Muy bien Link... veamos que es lo que Rauru ha conseguido averiguar de ti –Paso un papel tras otro, pero extrañamente no había información respecto al muchacho, o al menos nada muy claro, sólo habían algunos archivos que hacían alusión al orfanato al que había pertenecido en su infancia, pero posterior a su adopción no había nada, era extraño, pero la familia que lo había adoptado según los papeles parecía venir de Termina, pero luego sólo estaban la fecha de defunción de la madre y el padre adoptivo del muchacho, extrañamente los dos habían desaparecido luego de un misterioso accidente. Luego de eso no habían más registros, ni domicilio, ni ocupación, estudios... no había nada... era casi como si él no existiera.

Dejó los archivos como los había encontrado y los guardó en donde estaban, pretendía cerrar el cajón cuando vio su nombre, era obvio que tuvieran antecedentes de ella, los habían de todos, pero habría algo allí de lo que ella no estuviera enterada.

– _Debería largarme de este lugar ahora_ –Sabía que así debía ser, pero la curiosidad termino por ganarle.

Por un segundo dejó de lado a Link y sus infundadas sospechas, y se dispuso a sacar aquellos informes que hablaban de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tomarlos alguien con la llave y el permiso para ingresar en la habitación parecía tener toda la intención de entrar. Cerró de golpe el cajón metálico y buscó un lugar donde esconderse.

La puerta se abrió parcialmente, dejando entrar algo de luz del exterior.

– ¡Al fin te encuentro! –Exclamó una voz conocida fuera de la estancia. Dirigiéndose evidente a la persona que había intentado ingresar al cuarto– necesito los papeles del caso que tuve ayer.

– Pensaba archivarlos ahora, Din –le respondió con calma.

– El caso aún no está cerrado Nayru, acabo de encontrar evidencia suficiente para determinar quién es el autor del fraude.

– ¿De verdad? –La joven no parecía creer lo que su compañera le decía– ¿Hablaste con Rauru?

– Pensaba hacerlo ahora, pero necesito los antecedentes del caso.

– Entiendo –la joven cerró la puerta de la estancia, también olvidando echarle llave– Vamos con Rauru.

Pronto las voces de las jóvenes se fueron haciendo cada vez más distantes, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

Se levantó del lugar donde se había ocultado y sin interés de volver a ser descubierta se acercó hasta la puerta y abandonó el cuarto, como Nayru tampoco había puesto llave, no había más que girar la manilla para salir del lugar.

Una vez afuera se alejó por el mismo pasillo por donde había venido. Suspiró resignada, si dentro de esa habitación no había información concreta del joven, en ninguna parte podría encontrarla.

Volvió a suspirar.

Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, pero el hecho de no encontrar información referente al chico le parecía aún más sospechoso.

¿Qué hizo durante todo ese tiempo antes de ingresar en la academia?

Había un vació en la vida del muchacho, uno... que sólo él podía completar, pero ¿Tendría las agallas para preguntárselo directamente? ¿Recibiría una respuesta a sus interrogantes?

Si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto no llegaría a ninguna parte, debía hacerse la idea que ahora su única opción era entablar esta conversación directamente con Link, pero no sabía si sería capaz de mirarlo.

Era cierto que Link la había ayudado en muchas ocasiones, inclusive le había salvado la vida más de una vez, ¿por qué ahora iba a ponerlo en tela de juicio? ¿Con qué cara iba a juzgarlo si ni siquiera ella había sido completamente sincera con él?

Pero no podía... no podía simplemente dar vuelta la página y olvidarse de aquellas perturbadoras imágenes, en su sueño Link parecía estar acechándola, parecía buscar algo de ella... su mirada...

Su mirada era... era la mirada... de un asesino.

Agitó su cabeza, de verdad no podía seguir dándole vuelta al asunto.

* * *

Al bajar se encontró a todos reunidos en el comedor, parecían bastante animados, a diferencia de ella.

Era evidente que no se sentía bien.

– Miren ahí vienen Zelda –agregó la joven Ruto, alertando al grupo.

– ¡Hey, Zelda! –Ese era Link, quien con su acostumbrada y despreocupada sonrisa se había levantado de su asiento y ahora agitaba sus brazos para llamar su atención.

La Hyliana se paró en seco, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que se dibujó en su rostro, no podía disimular aquello que ahora sentía al ver nuevamente al misterioso novato de la academia.

– ¿Estará bien? –Anju preocupada al ver la reacción de la chica se levantó de su asiento con la intención de acercarse a la muchacha.

Le dedicó una última mirada al grupo, todos parecían haber notado su extraña reacción. No deseaba quedarse allí, no podía mirar su compañero, no ahora. No después de ese perturbante sueño... no sin respuestas.

Se volteó rápidamente y se alejó del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

– Tan rara como siempre –comentó Mido, llevando una gran rebanada de pan a la boca.

– Iré por ella –Link no pensaba quedarse sentado tranquilamente después de ver como su compañera salía disparada de la habitación tras verlo.

¿Habría descubierto algo? No... eso no podía ser posible, no existían registros de su existencia, era un completo anónimo para el mundo, pero ¿realmente lo era aún para ella?

¡Demonios! Tenía que encontrarla antes de que hablara con alguien, no podía permitir que **nadie** se enterara de sus planes, su mentor le había advertido que tenía que ser cauto.

Pero si ella sabía que había venido a...

– ¿Dónde demonios está? –se preguntó en voz alta comenzando a perder la calma.

Todo se había precipitado repentinamente, y ahora... ahora no estaba seguro de nada. Sólo tenía claro que algo en él había terminado por asustar a su compañera y... ¿qué podía ser más aterrador que la indiscutible realidad?

¿En verdad se vería obligado a llevar a cabo su misión aquí y ahora?

¿Estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer?

Respiró agitadamente buscando con la mirada alguna pista, algún rastro de la muchacha, pero no había nada.

La casona era enorme, no podría encontrarla a tiempo si no pensaba con la cabeza en frío, perder el control sólo terminaría por empeorar la situación. Pero ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Qué lugar escogería la rubia para esconderse? Habían miles de posibilidades, la probabilidad de encontrarla era... muy remota.

Se detuvo, seguir corriendo por los pasillos sería inútil, era evidente que ella no quería verlo, lo había estado evitando todo el maldito día y el recién venía a caer en cuenta de aquello.

Era un tonto, casi podía escuchar la vocecita de su amiga diciéndole "Te lo dije", seguramente Maple estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, ella... ella lo sabía todo.

– Si tan sólo supiera lo que pasa por su cabeza... Oh vamos... ¿Dónde estás Zelda?

Suspiró.

En verdad le hubiera gustado adivinar lo que en ese momento su compañera estaba pensando, pero no la conocía realmente, sólo había indagado en parte de su pasado, fragmentos de una historia que aún no conseguía unir. Al igual que él, ella no tenía un claro pasado, no conocía a su familia, y su amiga había terminado cayendo bajo el indiscutible poder del mayor mafioso en la historia.

– Por supuesto... Saria.

No había seguridad de que la encontraría junto a ella, pero ¿tenía algo que perder?

* * *

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, involuntariamente su pulso se había acelerado.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Por primera vez comenzaba a experimentar algo conocido como "duda".

¿En verdad estaba dudando?

Nunca se había cuestionado nada, sus misiones no eran más que un juego para él, o al menos lo habían sido hasta ese momento.

Eficiencia, aquella palabra la había escuchado una y otra vez de parte de su mentor. Pero hoy... hoy se sentía muy lejos de ello. Sus manos temblaban y su frente se había perlado de sudor, en verdad estaba dudando.

Sabía que debía ingresar al cuarto y acabar con esta molesta sensación de una vez por todas, pero... ¿estaba realmente preparado para enfrentar la verdad? ¿Qué haría si ella había descubierto su identidad?

– No te hagas Link, sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta –se cuestionó murmurando, apoyando una de sus temblorosas manos en la manilla de la puerta.

Evidentemente sabía que si ella había descubierto su verdadera identidad el juego había terminado, debía acabar con ella... eficientemente.

Sonrió.

De verdad aquella "palabrita" se le estaba haciendo molesta.

Respiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mano libre por su rostro, quitando de su frente el sudor. Debía calmarse, volver a su "centro", había vivido rodeado por un oscuro mundo, uno del que no podría huir, estaba atrapado en una realidad que no deseaba aceptar.

– _Aquí vamos Link_ –se repitió mentalmente– _has hecho esto miles de veces_.

Con cuidado giró la manilla de la puerta y al empujarla suavemente maldijo por lo bajo lo ruidosa de la misma, definitivamente había perdido el elemento sorpresa. Sonrió.

Aquello era como una señal. Algo que inconscientemente le decía que retrocediera.

Y al terminar de abrir la puerta pudo verla.

Zelda estaba justo delante de él, se mantenía de pie frente a una ventana, observando el exterior, mantenía una de sus manos cerca de su pecho, o eso era lo que parecía y a un lado yacía su compañera, serena como siempre, recostada sobre la cama.

La había encontrado, realmente ella estaba junto a Saria. Por un momento casi no podía creerlo, no fue hasta entonces que se cuestionó todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a la muchacha, en verdad había comenzado... ¿había comenzado a pensar como ella?

– Pensé que no vendrías a buscarme aquí.

Link sonrió sin siquiera notarlo.

En verdad le parecía irónica esta situación.

– También pensé lo mismo.

La chica se volteó, dispuesta a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. Había estado evitándolo tan sólo por ¿una pesadilla? Nadie basaba sus dudas en un sueño, eso no tenía sentido, pero... no había conseguido sacarse esas dichosas imágenes de su cabeza y lo que era aún peor... no había logrado encontrar evidencias que incriminaran al muchacho, no tenía nada...

– Debo admitirlo –continuó observando cautelosamente la reacción de su compañero– te he estado investigando.

En ese momento sintió como si un verdadero puñal lo atravesara, ella... ella sabía porque estaba aquí... lo sabía...

A pesar de que toda su confianza se había desmoronado, se mantuvo aparentemente tranquilo, disimulando aquella terrible discordia que se había formado en su interior poco después de oír las palabras de la joven.

– Vaya... no me lo esperaba –sonrió al mismo tiempo que ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, debía evitar que ella notara el temblor que se había apoderado de ellas– y... ¿encontraste algo interesante? –Agregó jovialmente, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

Zelda no respondió.

_Debes acabar con ella..._

_Debes terminar tu misión..._

_Acaba con Zelda._

Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza como un molesto zumbido.

_Mátala..._

Debía hacer algo... debía acabar con este martirio de una vez por todas, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo terminar con la chica sin arma alguna?, tenía que hacer algo, buscar una distracción, alguna forma de desviar su atención... debía acercarse a ella sin llamar su atención.

¿En verdad ese era él?

Bajo aquella presión su mente volvía a trabajar como la de un asesino, con su presa justo delante de él.

La observó directamente a los ojos.

Acababa de maquinar un plan, uno indudablemente perfecto.

Sacó una de sus manos del pantalón y llevándola a su pecho agarró con firmeza su ropa, jalándola fuertemente, su rostro reflejo un repentino dolor y acompañando su actuación dejo escapar un quejido al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo.

– ¡¿Link?! –La chica sorprendida y asustada corrió a auxiliar a su compañero, sin entender que era lo que había sucedido.

El joven espero pacientemente, debía tenerla cerca... muy cerca.

Zelda se hincó junto al Hylian y apoyando una de sus manos sobre su espalda trataba inútilmente de ayudarlo.

– ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Link, estás bien? –Aquella situación se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

La chica sonaba indudablemente angustiada, pero él la tenía justo donde espero tenerla, lamentablemente Saria se convertiría en la única muda testigo de las últimas horas de la afligida muchacha, o así era como lo veía aquel mudo miembro de la mafia.

_Hazlo ahora..._

_Acaba con ella..._

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa vocecilla, pero a pesar de eso... no se movió.

La tenía justo a su lado, completamente desprevenida, pero... no podía hacerlo, no conseguía dar paso a la siguiente fase de su improvisado plan.

¿Por qué?

– _Ella no sabe nada _–aquel pensamiento calmó su perturbada alma, y dejando de lado su instinto le dio paso a la inquietud, nuevamente estaba dudando.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta al instante?

Era algo lógico, si ella hubiera sabido que él era aliado de Ganondorf y había venido a matarla no hubiera tenido esa reacción al verlo sufriendo, era obvio que ella no tenía más que injustificadas sospechas.

Pero eso... ¿eso bastaba para desaprovechar esta inigualable oportunidad?

Levantó su mirada sólo para cruzarse con la de ella, y entonces volvió a sentir aquella sensación, aquel puñal atravesándolo. Ver la confusión y la angustia en su rostro le había traído una molesta sensación, una que no podía comprender.

¿Cómo podía ser capaz de verla a los ojos después de engañarla fríamente una y otra vez?

– ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó llevando una de sus manos a la frente del joven– Estas sudando... quizás tengas fiebre.

Acababa de dejar a un lado sus sospechas para ayudar a Link, verlo repentinamente vulnerable le había recordado que... que eran compañeros, no podía seguir dudando de él de esa manera sin una razón sólida, sin algo realmente tangible.

– Puede ser... me siento un poco extraño –mintió descaradamente, seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez.

– Llamaré a Nayru.

– No es necesario –en verdad se sentía como un ser despreciable al mentirle– al menos dime... ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste? –Le sonrió sinceramente, desviando el tema de su "enfermedad".

– La verdad... es extraño –hizo una pausa, desviando momentáneamente su mirada hacia la cama donde aún yacía Saria– es... es como si no existieras.

Lo sabía... ella no había conseguido la información que buscaba.

– ¿No existo? –Agregó elevando ligeramente una ceja, reflejando la duda en su rostro, parecía que la tensión entre ambos se había roto– ¿Entonces hablas con un loco enfermo que en realidad no existe?

Y luego soltó a reír divertido, siendo acompañado por la Hylian, a quien también pareció hacerle gracia el comentario.

En verdad se sentía como una tonta, había estado todo el día obsesionada buscando información acerca del joven sin resultados, ¿y todo por qué? ¿por un raro sueño?

Su desconfianza era completamente infundada, Link no había hecho nada que pareciera sospecho, inclusive le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, ¿cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma por una pesadilla?

– En verdad lo lamento –se disculpó rompiendo el breve silencio que se había formado– durante la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño y tú estabas en el.

– ¿Un sueño dices?

– Es –agitó su mano delante de su rostro–... es una tontería.

– No lo creo así, por ese sueño has estado evitándome, ¿no?

– Dime algo Link... ¿por qué estás aquí?

Dudó tan sólo un momento, para esa pregunta si tenía una respuesta sincera.

– Por ti.

Quedó helada ante esa respuesta, aquellas palabras habían sido las mismas que Link había pronunciado en su sueño. Pero su mirada, su mirada no era la misma que le había dedicado en su subconciente.

¿Quién era él realmente? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando tras esa jovial sonrisa?

**Continuará...**

XD Después de una larga ausencia al fin puedo actualizar este fic, en verdad lamento mucho la enorme tardanza, pensaba subir esto la semana pasada o la anterior a esa, pero en verdad que he estado muy enferma, más de alguien lo sabrá XD, y a pesar de todo ¬¬* sigo enferma T-T

Bueno pero no quiero enumerar todos mis males jajaja XD, en realidad más que eso quiero anunciar que... nos estamos acercando a la parte donde Link debe decidirse de una vez por todas si cumplirá o no la misión que le han encomendado, ¿qué dicen ustedes? ¿Debería cumplirla u oponer resistencia? XD Bueno sea cual sea la decisión que tome pronto estará en el fic :P pero antes de eso...

¡Habrá otro concurso! XD ohhh si :P después de mucho meditarlo lo anuncio aquí oficialmente, en el siguiente capítulo aclararé todo XP, lo único que puedo decir es que será un concurso parecido al primero, el objetivo será... adivinar la identidad del asesino. Al final del siguiente capítulo pondré en que consistirá claramente y cual será el premio y cuantos serán los ganadores, además de ponerle fecha a la salida del capítulo que contendrá el asesinato, para que todos sepan y la cosa sea justa XP

* Bueno, quería aclarar que no... no estoy loca, si se puede abrir una puerta con una tarjeta, así que ojo muchachitos, pónganle llave a las puertas de sus casas antes de salir XD, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean... yo he abierto la puerta de mi departamento como tres veces con ese simple método XD jajajaja, lo que me hace pensar que vivo en un lugar muuuuy inseguro XP

Ya y ahora antes de terminar quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado para este fic, se que he estado avanzando algo lento, pero les aseguro que eso cambiará cuando llegue a la parte que quiero llegar XD, digo... tengo como 5 capítulos casi completamente escritos para este fic XP, así que seguro en ese momento avanzaré mucho más rápido XP. Bueno quiero agradecer especialmente a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios ^^, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, gracias a **Shimmy Tsu, ILZzE, Emilia L. Cortez, Zelinktotal99, P.Y.Z.K, Yuki-Chan28, Generala, Magua, Shia Azakami, Akiba MX, HDT, Andaran atish'an, Angie ZF, linkzel s, shade7caos, Axelch, Princess Aaramath, Pouda-P **y **WhiteHero.** En verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes y... disculpen la tardanza x-x

Bueno, ahora si que va lo último XD, como sabrán en el capítulo anterior puse a los ganadores del concurso que había hecho XD, quiero avisar que todos los premios ya están en línea, tanto los fics como los dibujos (que subí en mi DA), por si a alguien le interesa darse una vuelta e ir a verlos XD

Ya sin más que decir ^^

Me despido ;)

¡Saludos!

P.D: El siguiente fic que actualizare será "UN HEREDERO PARA HYRULE" y seguido a eso volveré a actualizar "EL SECRETO DE UNA ROSA"


End file.
